RWBY: Key of c-H-rimson
by VirusChris
Summary: A boy from a world very similar to our world is suddenly transported into the world of Remnant. A mysterious spirit mentors him with Keyblades in hand and armed with knowledge of RWBY and KH, he joins Team RWBY and others to protect this world while striving to become a stronger person against the Grimm and Heartless. Even the forces of Light and Dark veering for him off-world too.
1. A Chosen One of Twilight

**RWBY: Key of c-H-rimson**

* * *

 **SUMMARY: A boy from a world very similar to our world is suddenly transported into the world of Remnant. A mysterious spirit mentors him with Keyblades in hand and armed with knowledge of RWBY and KH, he joins Team RWBY and others to protect this world while striving to become a stronger person against the Grimm and Heartless. All the while forces of Light and Dark outside of Remnant eventually come looking for him.**

 **Tags:** **Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Crossover, Romance, Comedy**

 **Pairing(s):** **OC/?, Jaune/Pyrrha**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01: A Chosen One of Twilight**

* * *

 _Dive to the Heart._

 _A place that is the inner world of a person's heart. A dream reflected on the heart's surface._

 _A beautiful stain glass on top the station. Bright red in color with trims in golden, silver and dark colors all over it. A display of a young boy with short spiky black hair with tips highlighted in white drawn onto the surface with his eyes clothed. He wore a bright red long-sleeved baggy hoodie with lots of zippers, a black V-neck shirt with a gold collar, and black fingerless gloves. Blue baggy over-the-knee shorts with black sides and white trims with the bottom having gold trims, and black sneakers. Top it off with a silver-lace chain that had a Yin and Yang pendant attached to it._

 _Near his picture where empty circles… circles that indicate those closest to his heart._

 _A black void surrounding all over._

 _Standing near the feet of the portrait stood that very same boy, looking around wondering how he got it here or if he is dreaming._

"Is this… the Heart Station from Kingdom Hearts?" _he called out to no one in particular._

 _Though 'Dive to the Heart' is a real place… to him, it was a place from a popular video game series he fell in love with as a kid and grew with the series._

 _Amidst the strange occurrence the boy found himself in perhaps it's a dream he is having. One simply developed after playing the ReMIX collection so many times in preparation for Kingdom Hearts 3._

 _ **It would seem time is short I'm afraid.**_

 _A voice calls in the void, startling the boy a bit as he looked forward and spotted something strange. Something that doesn't belong to the Kingdom Hearts universe._

 _A small sphere-like being, the rough size of a basketball, floating in place in the center of this world. It had a somewhat dark gray colored boy with a light gray aura wavering around it and strange silver markings on it._

"Who are you?" _the boy asked. A cautious tone with a lace of wariness underneath it. Not sure what is happening._

 _The being chuckled playfully._

 _ **I'm a spirit. A…**_ **special** _ **kind of spirit you can say. You may refer to me as 'V' for the time being.**_

 _The boy cocked his head to the side. An innocent type of curiosity on his face. The spirit appeared to be genial in nature, but the boy kept his guard up a bit to observe the strange spirit._

"I'm dreaming… right?"

 _The spirit shook its body._

 _ **No. Sadly our reunion was not meant to be like this.**_

"Reunion?"

 _They've met before?_

 _ **Yes… a long time ago actually.**_

 _The spirit had a very sadden tone in its voice. Actually, the boy couldn't tell if it was male or female as its child-like voice could be both._

 _ **I'm quite sorry about this. There's so little time, but so much to do. But we will take our time to sort everything out.**_

 _Dream or not this was becoming weird, yet the boy could sense a yearning within the spirit. Its desire to be with him. He can feel the serenity and concern the spirit was feeling._

 _ **You… you dream of traveling to other worlds, right? Set things right and make happier endings for bleak tales, don't you?**_

 _He nodded uncertainly. That was a given… he enjoyed some drama and tragedy from time to time, but ultimately, he always prefers happy endings for everyone in stories. Not just a few. Like this series he finally got into._

 _RWBY it was called._

 _He was both sad and angry at what happened during the third volume of that series and felt like it was death for the sake of death and really thought it was unnecessary to what became of some of the characters there._

 _ **You wish to go there, right? Remnant?**_

 _The boy paused. As if it was reading his mind. That put him on edge but decided to answer._

"Well, it would be cool if I could go there. Meeting my favorite characters and changing their fates, but I'm no warrior or hero. Just a fan who dreams of better things for them. I mean… a lot of people would LOVE to go into their favorite series to interact with their favorites. Just thinking about it sounds so amazing… super divine weapon in hand. Carving up baddies and being friends with everyone and hanging… man, that would be the coolest ever!"

 _The boy got excited the more he talked about it as forgetting to breath, before he frowned and sighed quietly to himself._

"Considering how sad the world feels right now… I rather be there than here."

 _The spirit sensing his foes and sadness for his own world and the troubles its currently facing. But, now's, not the time to be worrying about that._

 _ **I could send you there, you know. Remnant. You can change the fates of those around you with your knowledge.**_

 _The boy looked at the spirit funny. This has got to be a dream so he'll roll with it. No harm no foul, right?_

"Well… sure I guess. But it's not like I can defend myself or anything. Not to mention I wouldn't have that world's currency, technology, or weapons to help in case I get into trouble."

 _Especially with the villains there._

 _The spirit chuckled._

 _ **You say that despite learning how to defend yourself years ago, correct? Still I can provide you with the help you need. I'll be there to guide you after all.**_

 _The boy paused. Help? Guide? What did this spirit mean? Should he really invest himself that much in this dream world? He really has been playing video games too much lately._

 _ **After all this is a world inside your heart and I know you have a strong enough heart to handle it. With me by your side your power will be 'doubled'!**_

 _What is this spirit talking about?_

 _ **I will unlock the boon within you.**_

 _The aura around its body changed. Forming a transparent hand extending from it with four long claw-like fingers._

 _It sent a shockwave from its palm to the boy._

 _Instantly his body glow and lifted into the air for a brief moment before touching back down. Startled the boy started to pat all around his body to make sure he was OK. Sometimes dreams got so real and he got in control sometimes he would think dream and reality were one in the same._

 _Scary stuff man._

"What did you do?"

 _ **Like I said, unlocked the boon inside of you. While adding my own powers into the mix. I know you what path you would pick for yourself so I did it for you immediately.**_

"Ooookkkk…"

 _ **Ah!**_

 _The spirit chimed as it realized something rubbing its… um… chin… as it pondered something._

 _ **I forgot to ask. Do you accept my proposal? Be warn… doing so will invite danger upon yourself and you will be constantly having to face with the forces of darkness all the time and mostly alone. Well I'm here and I'm a being of darkness myself, but a divine one at that.**_

"Wait, wait, wait _–_ what? You're a being of darkness?" _the boy asked caught off guard._

 _The spirit nodded playfully._

 _ **Yes. You are light and I am darkness. The two of us have become two sides of the same coin. Truth be told long ago your light was nearly snuffed out until I intervened and saved you. However, that memory and event were erased to protect you. In doing so… I've slept within your soul for a long time now.**_

 _This is some very deep stuff for a dream. He hoped he remembers all of this when he wakes up._

 _ **So back to my proposal. You can accept and go to Remnant to meet and help your favorite characters with the power of light. Or you can choose not to and stay in your world. The choice is yours and I will respect it.**_

"Hmmm…"

 _The boy ponded with his arms crossed. This is all a dream and sometimes the good dreams he has had always needed before the best part so he might as well accept to see how far it goes. But if this_ _ **was**_ _real he'll be transported into another world. However, that is most unlikely._

 _Still staying in his world. Granted most of his friends moved away as life moves on and he is sadden not being able to still in contact with them. Also, everyone making problems with everyone else doesn't help._

 _But going and leaving his sisters behind… could he do that?_

 _But could he ignore the possibility–even if it's a dream–to prevent the tragic that happens in RWBY's story?_

 _Funny why is he thinking so long and hard about this?_

 _He sadly placed a hand over his heart. What does he really want in his heart? Adventure and fantasy or familiarity and reality?_

 _He… he wasn't sure. Despite the problems his world has he… still loves his world and people. Yet at the same time he dislikes not being able to help someone in need and even if this is a dream or Remnant a fictional world… he would at least like to help in some way._

 _But… he knew he'd be in over his head and wouldn't do much and yet…_

"Sure, I'll go. I want to go to the world of Remnant," _he said with determined looks in his eyes._

 _He blinked the moment the words came out of his mouth. Did he really say that with such conviction in his voice? He wasn't aware he could speak up like that, but it felt… good and natural._

 _The spirit chuckled. It knew… in the boy's deepest part of his heart he's a kind and compassionate person who wants to help everyone he meets. Perhaps its that glow in his heart is why it choose him as… its partner._

 _ **Very well. I have heeded your answer and will response to the call of your heart. Do not worry, you are not alone. I will be there with you. You will hold the mightiest weapon of all after all.**_

 _The boy perked up when the spirit said that line. Is he talking about…?_

 _ **Don't be afraid and don't forgot… you're the one who will unite both light and darkness together.**_

 _The boy was not sure what the spirit meant, but he nodded anyway. Confusingly._

 _The void they were in began to glow all around them. The sight was a specular view for the boy that he can't help but smile. He and his new spirit friend are going to get along very well. A shame this dream has to end… he really wanted to keep going._

 _Perhaps he'll write it all down as a story?_

 _ **One last thing I like to ask…**_

 _The boy looked curious at the strange spirit._

 _ **Is it alright… that I can be your friend?**_

 _The boy looked surprised at the question at first but smiled and held his hand out._

"Of course! We're friends already."

 _The spirit, nor not having a visible face, changed the strange markings on its appearance that seemed to show its happiness. A forlorn voice ringing in the distant as the boy is enveloped in a bright light as the two shook hands._

 _ **Thank you… Chris.**_

* * *

"Ugh… is it morning already?" a groggy voice croaked out.

A young boy tried to flicker his eyes open, but to no avail as the sands in his eyes were too heavy for him to muster something so simple. He moved his hands to rub his yes and clean out the sand in there.

His vision started to come to him, but he felt like something was off. For one he's not laying down on his back and on his memory foam bed but was leaning against a wall and his area smelled kinda bad. His room was never bad with smells before.

Something was wrong.

As he lazily turned his head side-to-side to stretch and got a look around him he instantly panicked and got straight up.

He was not in his room. It wasn't even morning! It was nighttime and worst of all… he's in some large alleyway he's never seen before as he lives in a quiet neighborhood away from large cities.

All in all, he's lost and alone in a place he is not familiar with.

"What…?" his voice slightly dipped into a fearful tone, "What's going on? Where am I? I'm I dreaming a second dream again or something?"

This was too real for him and he needed to know. He pinched himself.

"Owuch!" he flinched when he pinched hard on his cheek to make sure. Nope the pain was real and this was real. He's not home anymore and he's somewhere else.

"Ok, ok, ok… what did I do last night? Or morning?" he placed a hand on his head to calm down and think, but it wasn't helpful. His heart was going off a mile a minute and he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He's never been… spirited away from home before.

"Oh wait, my phone!" he went to fish out his phone in his shorts, which he's apparently wearing instead of his camo pajama bottoms, and found it was not there. Actually, he had nothing on him, but the clothes on his back.

In short… he was screwed and had no way to contact anyone at home.

He took a moment to look at himself and realized he had the same outfit as shown on that mural in his dream in his last sleep. The one he had before waking up here.

 _ **Sorry. Took a while create those clothes for you. Hope its to your liking, but I saw your heart's desire of the heroic visage you wished for.**_

"AHHH!" the boy blurted out as he toppled over and landed on his butt, "Who's there!"

He looked around and saw no one and it seemed like the voice was echoing around him or in his head. Actually, it sounded really familiar.

 _ **It's me, V, don't you remember? Then again you did think everything was a dream a while ago so I can understand your fake-out just now. I did promise to bring you to another world, remember?**_

"That was real!?" he stood up straight when he realized who was talking to him. Honestly, he thought it were was a detailed and so real dream that he believed he could go adventuring like in the games and stories he loved in the dream world for a bit.

He didn't think he'd actually GO! Especially when in his world… where it was a normal world with no magic or supernatural things. So how on earth did this happen to him?

The spirit chuckled a bit.

 _ **Yes. It was real. Can't exactly blame you, but when I saw how much your heart ache for this particular world over and over again I wanted to do something to help. Plus, you wanted to be a swashbuckling hero that fights epic monsters and go on amazing adventures, no? It's a win-win buddy!**_

"Yeah! For games and dreams!" he threw up his arms in exclaimed freaking out mode, "I never expected to actually… you know… happen for real!"

Once again, the spirit was amused.

 _ **Well… your heart knew it was real and deep down that's why you accepted my proposal. You're a good person and I know you're a brave and kind person underneath it all.**_

The boy shuffled his feet nervously, "I… I wouldn't say brave… really. And I'm hardly that kind too…"

 _ **Don't be so down on yourself! Believe in yourself so much. You have more confidence than you let on and courage to boot. Just need to bring it to the surface more.**_

"Uh-huh," the boy begrudgingly answered the spirit, "By the way… where are you? How am I hearing you when you're not around or sound like an echo in my head?"

The spirit giggled.

 _ **It's because I'm inside your body, remember? I'm attached to your soul or shall I say I'm living in your soul? That makes you my**_ **soul** _ **mate in a sense… hahaha!**_

"Oh yah… I got a symbiotic spirit living in my body, woo-oo," he twirled in finger in the air in mocked excitement with little energy as he arched forward in a disappointed manner.

 _ **Hey! I saw that! Talk about rude!**_

The boy straightens up and smiled mischievous, "Well… I needed a laugh to ease my nerves. I was just messing with ya."

 _ **Yeah, yeah, blame the spirit of darkness for all your troubles and problems. Oh, woe is me~! I just wanted to help and make your dreams come true, is that really too much to strive for?**_

"I appreciate it, but I would've liked if it wasn't in a dream world where you took advantage of the situation."

 _ **Well would've you believed me if you were awake or thought you hit your head and imagine me? Actually, you still would've said yes to amuse me if that was the case and still ended up here.**_

"Touché."

Both the boy and spirit chuckled to themselves. He was freaking out at first, but now has calmed down a bit. It helps a bit that the spirit has a… calming and soothing presence in his mind. Even with a mischievous side, he appreciated the spirit for at least talking with him and explaining the situation slightly.

Then again, he's taken his recent predicament very well all things considering.

"Wait! What about my family back home?! They'll freak out I'm missing!"

And the panic sank back in again.

 _ **Don't worry… have that covered too. Let's say my powers can traverse through the spatial borders and time is a part of it as well. When you go back home, when it becomes available, nothing would have changed.**_

"Wait… so you're saying that I would be sent back to before or like a few seconds after I left home so time wouldn't have really passed by at all?" he digested the information that the spirit has told him.

 _ **Wow… usually folks wouldn't get the whole quantum physics and string theory lingo that much and are just confused by the mere words of it all.**_

The boy smugly smiled to himself, "Well… I've read a lot of stories with lots of time traveling involved or time displacement so it was easy to deduce what you were saying."

The spirit chuckled.

 _ **Let's not get a big head or ego.**_

Having put that out of his mind for now the boy decides on his next course of action. "So now where do we go from here? What am I suppose to do with nothing on me, but my clothes?"

The spirit went silent.

… _ **Well you see. I did bring you to the world of Remnant like I said.**_

So, this is the world of RWBY like the boy thought if what V said to him in his dreams were true. Though the spirit's tone was setting off red flags in his head for whatever reason.

 _ **However, I don't know when and where I set you exactly in the world's timeline. Short-sighted on my part you see… I listen to your heart's desires, but didn't planned accordingly to the landing… hehehe…**_

Pause.

"You… _WHAT?!_ " the boy bellowed at the spirit angry and worried at the same time. So, they don't where they are or even when in the timeline! How lopsided can you get?!

 _ **Sorry! I actually got excited to go on an adventure with you to another world that it totally slipped my mind. Also going to be a while to recharge my energy to perform another 'slide' as you say to fix this once we learn where we're at. It takes a big toll on my being with limited access to my full power.**_

He growled in frustrated and rubbed his head, "V, buddy, you got to plan this better. We can't just drop everything in the last minute and not think things through! I'm excited as I am to be in the world Remnant, but it's still dangerous! Who knows what kind of trouble we'll run into!"

Honestly if anyone saw him right now they think he was crazy shouting in the air talking to himself which is not the case. Only things here were a dumpster and some garbage littered in the alleyway. A horrible place to wake up on your first adventure into another world.

 _ **I'm sorry, okay?! I'll fix this, we just got it… huh?**_

The spirit suddenly stopped talking and the boy raised his eyebrow at the suddenly lack of response.

"Uh… V?"

The atmosphere started to feel… hostile.

 _ **Chris!**_

The boy jumped back at the spirit suddenly call him by his name.

 _ **You got to move! We got trouble! I honestly didn't realize they were HERE before and us arriving caused to them finally help manifest themselves in this world.**_

"W-What–?" the boy, whose name is Chris, snapped in attention confused at V's words. Why does the air feel cold now, "What do you mean? Who?"

As to answer his question the shadows on the ground appeared and began to form into something as they appeared in large numbers of front him. Black vague humanoid bodies, two twisted antennas on its spherical head and yellow piercing eyes staring directly at him as Chris started to walk backwards in fear.

"A-Are those…? Are those **Heartless**!?" he cried out when he took note of what kind of creatures. What a up to wake up! Surrounded by the enemies from Kingdom Hearts. And there's no Sora or Riku for help!

Chris's eyes widen even more when he noticed a few of them in the mix of the Shadow Heartless were even Neoshadows! Oh, he's in _major_ trouble.

 _ **This isn't good. I kinda expected to run into Heartless later down the line, but not now! I miscalculated greatly. Hmm… you got to put some distance between you and them. I'll just have to accelerate the plan a bit more now.**_

"What do you mean!?" he wanted to question the spirit so more, but his first priority is to get as far away from these Heartless as much as possible. Least he become one once they take his heart.

He turned on his heels and ran the other way with the Heartless soon giving chase after him. "Seriously… why _are_ there Heartless here? Isn't this Remnant!?"

 _ **You'd be surprise that even if worlds and universes are separate they are connected by a common thread in them all. Regardless Heartless are the darkness inside people's hearts made real, it's very possible for them to show up here in Remnant.**_

"Fine. I'll take that explanation, but what about you? Aren't you a being of darkness too?"

The spirt scoffed as if offended.

 _ **I may be a being darkness, but I'm a special case. Like the hearts of pure light, they can't generate Heartless due to their nature I, too, don't produce Heartless despite being pure darkness. Also, my kind of darkness is filled with love, kindness, and hope so I'm an antithesis to Heartless and in sense I am able to purify them to light. Or devour them. Whichever works better.**_

That is very interesting information. Chris will have to ask for more at a later date when his life in not in peril.

 _ **Just got out of the alleyway and I can help with a little something I have planned. Better to be in an open space than a narrow pathway, even if there is plenty of room.**_

"Um, right," he agreed as he sprinted even faster with the exit to the streets in sight.

Just as he was almost in the home clear a glass-like wall briefly appeared in front of him effectively cutting his escape route off. It was like in the Kingdom Hearts game where the area is closed off and you were forced to fight in a small area until the enemies were gone.

And Chris was in that very same situation.

He banged on the invisible wall, but it wouldn't break and the vibration just lit up part of the wall he was hitting until it faded back to its unseen appearance.

He turned around to see the Heartless creeping ever so closely to him with no way to defend himself. The first day he gets to go to another world and he's going to perish immediately upon arriving. What sick twist of fate is this?

 _ **Drat… the Heartless boxed us in. Luckily, I have 'them' ready, but I was hoping you have more room to fight so you'd have more of an advantage at fighting them.**_

"Fighting them? With what?! I have no weapon or even a Keyblade for that matter to strike them down!" he ranted in fright, "And what's ready?"

The spirit chuckled maniacally.

 _ **This!**_

Suddenly a burst of bright light filled around Chris' body as the Heartless were blown back a bit and some shielding their eyes at the shining force before it died down.

Dazed at first Chris shook his head when that sudden lightshow and felt… stronger if one can describe the feeling of energy coursing through his body suddenly.

With the feeling of something grasping in his hands.

He looked down and to both his shock and immediate joy what he was holding was none other than… a Keyblade! He had his very own Keyblade and he couldn't believe it. It felt much different than the replica Keyblades he's gotten at that Comic-con convention a while back and this looked 100x times better.

But what shocked him the most was it was holding not one, but **two Keyblades**.

In his right hand his Keyblade was a black blade as the base. Red vein frames on its top and back and swirled around the middle to the front and ends at the hilt, which is golden in color and shaped like devil wings. It had a golden chain on the blade with the middle part broken. The teeth of the blade had three kunai-like pongs pointing outward with red outlines around them, along with a hole near it in the shape of half of the Yin and Yang look.

Its keychain had a dark chain and at the end had a Yin and Yang token, but the white part as red instead and black dot. The black side had no dot on it.

As for the other one.

In his left hand his second Keyblade the blade had a pure white color to it. Along Blue vein frames instead. It looked like a direct opposite of his primary hand's Keyblade, though the handle was silver in color instead and had angel wing designs. The teeth of the blade were actually different as it was half a circle with a blue diamond in the middle. Two blue diamond spikes diagonal, one facing up and the other down like clock hands, with blue outline as well. It also had one half of the Yin and Yang sign too for the hold near the top.

It had a chain in the middle, too, in blue color but split in two different directions upward. The keychain was the opposite of the crimson one with the token having the black half with the white dot and the white side empty. The chain was white in color.

The way the Keyblades' design looked reminded him of how the Ultima Keyblade looked from Dream Drop Distance which in a sense is where his Keyblade seems to draw inspiration from.

There was some vague resembles to the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades, but they were original in design and were his Keyblades.

"Two?!" in all honestly, he was confused but secretly happy he was dual wielding Keyblades and he loves dual wielding. Though he remembered what he read up on how wielding or summoning two Keyblades worked, "But how? I only have one heart, right?"

Though he couldn't see it he could feel a sense of pride coming from the spirit inside of him.

 _ **Oh, you, silly boy. Have you forgotten? I reside inside your body. Even if I'm a spirit living in your soul I do I have a heart as well. With me by your side along with your own heart you have two within you… granting you the Synch Blade ability. You're a natural Dual-wielder my friend.**_

"So that's what you might be 'double' in the dream!"

This was the best day ever! Aside from the Heartless that was.

"Wait… hold on! If I'm capable of wielding the Keyblade does that mean you perform the ritual AND the reason why the Heartless are here?!"

Now the spirit's presence shrunk from that observation.

 _ **Hehehe… well the ritual, it's no different from what I did but mine is a little more special. As for the Heartless… I DID warn you about the dangerous if you accepted right? You were in your Heart Station and it should've clicked when I was making the offer. Which in turn would cause the Heartless to appear in Remnant as they are always thinking the heart of the Keyblade wielder.**_

"That was back then when I thought everything was a dream I was having! I didn't know it was real! You _just_ doomed Remnant by bringing the Heartless here!" Chris sneered. It was also his fault, even accidentally, and he didn't mean to get heated with V and should've known better, "Ugh… whatever. I should've realized with the Keyblade comes Heartless."

 _ **Sorry…**_

Chris sighed and gently spoke up, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm also to blame for this was well for treating this like a game." He took a deep breath and stared down the Heartless that finally got out of their stupor and starting to grow more impatient.

To the him as fun as it is to be being a Keyblade wielder fighting against Heartless as his own person like in an RPG where you customize your Avatar, he gulped knowing the full danger he was in and knows he's sweating inside. He does his best to steel himself, but he has no combat experience at all. Hopefully he comes out of his in one piece.

 _ **Don't fret my friend! I told you I gave you a boon, remember? Still I have another trick up my sleeve. It will drain my low energy reserves even further, but it will help you immensely in this fight.**_

"Will you be OK if you did that?" he instantly asked in concern. Granted it would help him greatly, but he didn't want to endanger his new friend after the spirit apparently burned a lot of its own energy to bring him to another world and gave him the power of the Keyblade.

 _ **I'll be fine. Just need to rest a lot to recover and eat a lot. Well YOU need to eat a lot, I'm connected to you in the end after all. We have a life link, if I die you die and if you die I die. Our fates are linked forever.**_

He blinked. He wasn't aware of that! "Wait, seriously?"

So, it's not his own life he has to worry about, but his new friend's as well? Was it because he accepted the spirit's proposal?

 _ **Don't worry about it. I made that choice long ago when we first met. That dream world was our second meeting.**_

Again? How did they meet the first time?

Chris shook his head, he'll worry about this later, right now he has a problem to deal, "As long as you're fine with it. Let it rip, I have no experience in fighting."

 _ **Ha! Really? Didn't you take martial arts classes years ago and had those sparring matches? I would think you DO know some fighting moves plus you practiced out in the backyard with those two-bamboo swords for dual-wielding practices to mimic the character Roxas, right?**_

"Hey! How do you know that?" he cried out in embarrassment, "And for your record I did those martial arts to help build up my confidence a bit. As for the bamboo sword practicing… well… what kid didn't want to reenact playing as their favorite characters or weapons in make-believe scenarios."

The spirit giggled.

 _ **Right. Anyway… get ready. Once I unleashed my power that will be the time you have to fight back. Don't let the Heartless rest for a second, you hear me?**_

The boy nodded and gulp, steeling himself for the battle. Afraid how this was going down, but deep down in his heart it was quaking… with excitement. And he couldn't help but start to smile at the thought.

 _ **Here we go! CANCEL!**_

Chris's eyes lit up when he felt a strange surge of power erupt from his power in an invisible energy wave, just as the Shadows jumped up into the air to attack him and knocked them all back to the group as the rest wobbled in place and fell on their face or knees.

The Heartless looked… weaker. That hostile charge in the air dropped.

"What did you do?" Chris owlishly looked at the stumbling Heartless. They seem less frightening now.

The sound of a tired spirit echoed in his head once more.

 _ **It something of an EMP-like attack. It allows me to seal away and or greatly weaken my enemies around me. Right now, I decreased their overall combat prowess so they're slower and weaker now. A novice like you should be able to fight them without worrying too much, right?**_

"Hey!"

 _ **Regardless do NOT let your guard down. They're just as dangerous even if they're weaker. Now go get them buddy! I'm going to take five a bit, but I'll offer any advices when I can.**_

He nodded and took a deep breath, "Right," and glared right at the Heartless in front of him.

"Alright!" Chris shouted out confidently as he twirled his white Keyblade around in his left hand, like the characters do in the game, "Let's kick some Heartless bu–," and his Keyblade goes flying to the side and hitting the wall.

Yup. He totally flung his Keyblade away for trying to act cool.

The Heartless all looked to where the Keyblade flew and looked back to the boy.

Inside Chris's mind V, using his aura hand, facepalmed.

 _ **Oh brother…**_

Even though he still had the other Keyblade, the boy chuckled sheepishly at his own blunder, "Hehehe… sorry about. Excuse me."

He quickly shuffled over crabwalk style and grabbed the white Keyblade back in his left hand and returned back to his original position.

"Alright then, let's try that again," he coughed to recollect himself and got into battle stance, mimicking the Mysterious Figure's stance from Birth by Sleep with one arm pulled back in the air and the other in front, holding the Keyblades in a reverse style grip.

Not waiting around for anymore tomfoolery a few Shadow Heartless jumped at him. The boy's eyes widen in panic, but quickly steel his nerves as swung the black Keyblade in a diagonal arc motion and slashed the incoming Shadow Heartless in half.

The Heartless dispersed into a black mist.

"I-I got them!" he exclaimed with glee, feeling proud that he actually took down the Heartless. Well they're the common and weak Shadow Heartless, but he felt like he can really do this. "I took down my first Heartless!"

 _ **Don't get cocky partner! There's more heading your way.**_

Snapping his attention back to the rest of the mini horde he narrowly dodges a claw from one of the Shadows leaping at him.

"R-Right! On it," he focuses again and slashes at the Heartless, but it flattens itself down into the ground. Moving around as a shadow like its namesake.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance he focuses on the next one that above ground as he blocked with his left Keyblade from one Shadow, while three jumped over it to attack Chris. The boy quickly backs off and dodge rolls away to avoid the attack.

He quickly parries the next Shadow jumping at his side and pushed the little critter away as he swings upward to knock the nearest Shadow into the air and into the wall along with some of its friends that were behind it.

All while missing the Neoshadow appearing right behind him.

 _ **Watch out!**_

"Huh?"

Unfortunately, the warning was too late and the Neoshadow struck at his right side on his back and he cried out in pain, "Grrck!" and is knocked to the side from the impact and on his side as more Neoshadows jump in front him. Panicking he swings his Keyblades in a flurry of attacks to parry them away, but each time the Neoshadow smacked their claws at the blade negating the attack.

 _ **Chris, you have to calm down! Don't panic!**_

"I'm trying not too! But it's hard when trying to avoid having my heart ripped out of me!" he gritted his teeth trying to get out of this bad situation. Neoshadows are more tactful than their normal counterparts, the Shadows, and this is making it harder for him to survive.

The denizen of darkness brought its claws down as the boy brought both his Keyblades up to block and hold off the attack. He was in a real pickle and needed to get out of this jam. He recalled the ability to disappear and reappear the Keyblade in the opposite direction from the events of Dream Drop Distance and thought he could do the same to quickly attack the Neoshadow on him.

 _Come on…,_ he thought to himself as he tried to envision it. This black Keyblade flickered for a second, Chris smiling when it happened, but ultimately returned to its normal position and his face dropped.

"What?!"

V, bopping up and down in Chris's mind, growled as it made a neck slashing motion.

 _ **WOULD YOU FORGET THE WHOLE ACTING COOL THING!**_

"I'm _not_! That was a legit strategical move I was going for!"

Sadly, the Neoshadow broke through Chris's guard, as the boy as shuffling back along the ground to get away, and it slashed upward across his chest and flinging him into the wall.

"Gah!" he spitted out in pain as his back hit the wall. "Man… that… hurt? Wait, I'm not taking as much damage as I thought I was even with them weaken. What's going on?"

The spirit sighed in relief, happy to know the boy is OK and that attack from the Heartless ironically put him into a safe spot and decided to explain one detail it never got around to yet.

 _ **Ah, yes. I was going to explain this, but the Heartless interrupted us. You see, with my powers I've strengthen your body was your much stronger and faster than before. So, you'll be doing things closer to superhuman feats.**_

The boy smiled as he got up, struggling a bit, while using the wall as support. "Good to know… I do feel like I have more energy."

 _ **Not only that, but your outfit is a magical garment as well. Similar to what the three Good Fairies did for Sora's outfit you also have some extra magical benefits as well. Like your outfit repairing itself and healing your wounds slightly. Also, enchanted defense powers too. You'll learn more about them at a later date.**_

The boy's eyes instantly lit up with stars in them, "Does that mean– I can use _Drive Forms_ as well!?"

The spirit giggled.

 _ **Indeed, you will. But now, focus on the fight. There's still plenty of them around.**_

Chris nodded as the Neoshadow jumped at him and the boy readily dodged the attack. Spun around and stabbed the Neoshadow in the back while having his back facing the Neoshadow's back and used his black Keyblade to carve the next one that got in close.

 _ **Not bad buddy! Time for some magic spells now.**_

He titled his head after he stabbed at a Shadow coming from him below, "Wait, seriously?"

 _ **Yup. It's only some basic spells I've unlocked for you at the moment. You can only use Fire, Blizzard, Balloon, Reflect, and Cure.**_

He thought to himself, _Reflect and Cure are EXCELLENT starting spell to have at my disposal._

"Soooo… how do I cast magic?" he asked as he blocked another attack from a Shadow with both Keyblades in an X formation and then cut the Heartless down while dodge rolling soon after.

 _ **It's quite simple really. Visualize the type of spell you're trying to cast and focus your thoughts onto the Keyblade and release the magic. Simple as you know each spell from the series. Start with Fire first to get a feel for it.**_

"Roger," Chris replied back as he jumped back away from the Heartless as he points his Keyblade at the remaining Heartless and visualized the Fire spell in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he focused his thoughts to his Keyblade to launch the spell.

"FIRE!"

…

… …

… … and nothing happened.

Both Chris and the Heartless stared at each other. Blinking he tried again, but nothing went off. "Umm…"

 _ **Man… you suck.**_

"SHUT IT! This is the first time performing real magic and if you haven't noticed my world is kinda lacking in that department," he yelled at the spirit in frustration. He's not happy with the outcome either.

The spirit shook its well… being… for the lack of this development. The boy was going to be quite the project to work with. It needed to speed up his training, with the threat of the Heartless and the inhabitants in this world, if the spirit wishes to protect the boy.

 _ **I know you can do it. Try again and believe in yourself. I'll help this time.**_

He nodded after spinning around and ridding himself some Heartless that surrounded him, finally get a feel for the battle and the tempo and rhythm of battling, as he spotted the last remaining Heartless in front of him. He's a little winded, but he's doing alright so far.

Once more he pointed his black Keyblade at the Heartless, a Neoshadow, and focused. This time he felt a surge of energy from his body traveling through his arms to the Keyblade.

He felt… light.

"FIRE!"

With a mighty shout the fiery spell erupted from the tip of the Keyblade and blitz forward, locking onto the Heartless' location, and burst on impact burning the dark creature in the progress. Turning it into mist.

"I… I CASTED MAGIC!" he wanted to jump up in joy and with tickling with excitement from the feeling of performing real magic from the Kingdom Hearts. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that was so cool! It lit up and BOOM, burst in a flaming death ball and," Incoming Shadow claw, "Oh… Heartless still attacking. Right, got to focus. Back to fighting."

He suddenly felt pain on his right calf as he looked down to see another Shadow catching him off guard, clawing at his leg, while another Neoshadow appeared by his left side and smack him in the face. Causing him to stumbled backward and smacking the invisible wall that boxed him in, in the first place.

"Ow, ow, ow… that smarts," he rubbed his aching head from the combo attack he received.

 _ **Use Cure buddy! Your magic will need to recharge however, but it's better than staying in the red.**_

"Yeah," he agreed and raised the white Keyblade over his head, "HEAL!"

A small glowing sprout appeared above the Keyblade and soon a green calming aura covered his body and all the pain and damaged he'd received vanished.

"Wow… that's really soothing."

Despite feeling better, he did feel his energy oddly drained. He assumed that must be his magic reserve emptied out and currently recharging itself.

The spirit took noticed of their position.

 _ **Hmm… Chris I got an idea. Jump onto the invisible wall.**_

The boy did a double take, "W-What? Why? How's that going to help?"

 _ **Oh, you'll see. It's a simple motion to get into the**_ **flow** _ **of combat better.**_

His eyes widen at the phrase. Knowing what his spirit friend meant he grinned jubilantly. "You got it buddy!"

With that he turned his back on the incoming Heartless and jumped up at the wall, soaring higher than he usually can, and placed his foot on the wall ready to kick off. The moment his foot touched the wall he felt a strange feeling coursing throughout his body and his clothes started to set aglow.

A pink mystical aura encapsulated around his body.

Smiling with the glee of a child in a candy store he kicked off and bounced off the wall to the wall on the right, confusing the Heartless as they try to follow his movement, as he redid the action and jumped higher into the air.

Then sky bombed them from above slamming both his Keyblades into the ground causing a pink explosion in the area and wiping out the last remaining Heartless with a powered-up attack.

The boy was in a kneeling position after he performed the deed and was quite happy that not only did he survive his first battle, but he won against the Heartless like it was nothing! Perhaps he's a natural at this after all.

"Well… this night has been rather _fateful_ this evening," Chris let out a relieved sigh as it was finally over.

And to signal the fight was indeed done the invisible wall trapping them in the alleyway disappeared.

 _ **Quite impression Chris. You really stick it to them. Let's pray we don't have to worry about any more surprises.**_

"Yeah," he smiled as he dispersed his Keyblades away. Taking a moment to let everything sink him in couldn't contain his unbridled joy of actually fighting Heartless and wielding the Keyblade, "Still I can't believe! I really fought the Heartless! Not to mention I kicked some butt back there! Maybe I'm better at this than I thought?"

 _ **Oh no doubt you did well. After all I was guiding your movement from a little while after the first started. You battle awareness isn't sharp enough to do all those dodging and parkour moves after all.**_

He paused in mid-joy.

"Wait…? Are you saying I wasn't responsible for ALL of my actions in that fight?!"

 _ **Of course. You're still new to this. Using magic, fighting, and wielding the Keyblade.**_

"Aw man," the hoodie boy pouted in sorrow. He really thought he did all that on his own.

The spirit silently chuckled to itself.

 _ **(It's best I don't mention I only started to help after the Fire spell part and everything before that was all on his own. Best not let him become too complacent. It will be my little secret.)**_

 _ **Still you were quite adaptive after all. If you weren't so quick on the update we might've been in trouble.**_

The crimson clad boy bemusingly smiled at the comment. He knew he got a lot to learn and happy to have someone show him the way.

"Still… that was quite the ordeal," the young teen spoke out loud as he exited out of the alleyway and into the city for the first time. It was nighttime and all stores are closed and there was no one in sight. "Now we have another problem to deal with. We have no idea where we are or if we're before the events of Volume 1 or after the events of the latest Volume or even during it. And there's no one around to ask."

The spirit began to feel dejected about their situation.

 _ **Chris… I'm sorry for rushing this. I really wanted you to make you happy to meet your favorite characters and help set the record straight. I guess I was overzealous.**_

He shook his head and smiled cheerfully, "It's no worries. Besides how often does this happen to someone? Gaining magical powers? Traveling to other worlds? Having a spirit guide? This is officially the coolest day of my life. Aside from a few mishaps… and not being able to contact my family… but all in all I'm not mad."

V felt astonished and hopeful.

 _ **You're… not mad at me? You're really OK with all of this? It might be some time before you can go back to your world. How can you be so forgiving towards me?**_

"Isn't it obvious," Chris smiled gently, "Because we're friends."

He placed his hand over his chest to let his feelings be known to the spirit inside his body. Most would be weirded out or freak out over having another soul living inside them, but for Chris he saw it as another friend to hang out with.

"Even if all my old close friends have all moved away, they're still my friends no matter what. Even if we aren't as close anymore. All the memories I shared with them are precious and wouldn't trade them for the world. It may be life, but it doesn't mean we aren't connected anymore. It's the same with you. No matter what happens I'm proud to have met you and have you as my friend."

The spirit beamed warmly at its host's honest words.

"So… are you ever going to come out or show yourself or am I'm going to talk to you like I'm so crazy person if people saw me like this," and his mood instantly switched to teasing the spirit.

And the spirit decided to response back.

 _ **Oh? You mean you're**_ **not** _ **crazy? I never would've guessed.**_

"Oh yay, yay… shut up. Says the spirit with poor planning skills."

 _ **It was an oversight! Don't be so stingy about it!**_

The two playfully bickered with each other as they made their way into the city. Despite them annoying each other it was the start of a grand friendship.

As the boy left the alleyway after successfully warded off all of the Heartless that attacked him, unbeknownst to him two creatures on top of a building were watching him.

A white husk with a sinuous body with a strange marking on its cylindrical head stood watching the whole scene with a strange blue sleek-ish version of the Heartless with red eyes accompanying it.

A Dusk and a Flood.

The Nobody and Unversed quietly left the area in the darkness soon after.

* * *

During this time a young girl is minding her own business spending time at her favorite store, listening to one of her favorite songs and reading the latest weapon magazine. The catalog has the best weapon selections she has ever seen lately and smiled to herself extremely happy reading up all the neat details on weapon class, weight, build, and statistics.

She was minded her own business lost in blissful thoughts about all of the weapon when someone suddenly grabs her shoulder and turned her to face them.

Her red hood that was covering her head fall off as she looked back in surprised.

A tall man with red sunglasses in a black suit with a red tie seemingly glared at her, going by the stern frown he had and arched eyebrows, and pointed to his ears to signal her headphones. Apparently, he wanted to ask her something and looked like she was ignoring him.

"Yes?"

"I said; put your hands in the air, now!" the man sneered at her.

She looked at him confusingly at first, slowly realizing what this was about, "Are you… robbing me?"

He glared at her even hardly with a face 'like it's the most obvious thing in the world' as he pointed his red sword at her, "YES!"

"Oh," she mused to herself with a smile. Now she got it.

* * *

After dealing with that tutorial ordeal earlier with being ambushed by the Heartless in the alleyway Chris finally began to explore the city he was currently in. Though he had absolutely nowhere to go nor did he know what time period in Remnant he fall in. For all he knew he could be in the past or future of the series he found himself in.

Doesn't help that it was nighttime and there wasn't anyone around the few minutes he began his walk.

"Well this is lovely," he sighed to himself, taking note of his surroundings, "I have _no_ idea where I am and there doesn't seem to be anyone around to ask or any shops open to ask for directions."

He wondered he will fare on his own for the time being. He and V needed a long talk, the spirit chuckled amusingly to itself when it heard his thoughts, about planning.

As he continued on his wayward march he came to an intersection and noticed a building on this left with lights still on. He blinked owlishly at the sight, surprised he found a store open late at night around this part, and looked up to the sign.

" _From Dust to Dawn_ …," he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head when he read it. Then it immediately clicked to him where this shop was in the show, "Wait… am I at…?"

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Suddenly someone came crashing through the window and landed some good ways away from the store groaning in pain and staying down. A tall well-built man with red sunglasses, a black suit and red tie, and bowler hat.

Along with a girl, dressed in a red hood and black blouse with dark stockings and boots to match, riding on top of him and kicked off when they both landed outside.

The sounds of shifting gears could be heard as the young lady transformed the red box she was carrying into a large scythe. Black tone for the red, with red plates attached near the middle and bottom. The blade normal-looking as is with a red casing on top of it with a black tip.

Her black neck-length choppy hair flapped along with the wind. A shade of red hue at the ends of her hair was more clearly seen.

A girl with silver-eyes.

Ruby Rose.

Having a slight idea from before when looking at the store's sign, Chris confirmed what time period he is in this world. At the very beginning of the story of RWBY.

She twirled her weapon around like a boss before landing the tip of the blade into the road with such poise and grace that Chris was internally fanboying in his head. Also, slightly envious she could do such a trick so well when he can't with his Keyblades.

 _So cool…_

Soon a group of men dressed in black suit come out of the building followed by a man in a white suit, a small gray scarf nested neatly on his neck, black gloves, long black pants, stylish dark shoes and black bowler hat with a feather sticking out of it.

The bang of his short orange hair covered his right eye, but his visible dark-green eye narrowed irritatedly at the girl as he placed his cigar back in his mouth.

"Okayyy…"

He looked at his underling with a nod as the returned their leader's command and formed a shield in front of him, swords and guns armed and poised at the girl in front of them.

"Well this was certain an interesting night, little lady," the bowler hat gentleman spoke with a calm charm, but a layer of agitation laid underneath, "But we have places to be, Dust to rob. You know. I apologize, but we must–"

 _Hmm. You know, even though I saw the show I always imagine he had a gruffer voice. In a British accent…_ Chris thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. Roman Torchwick's voice is fine, but in his mind, he sometimes imagined him with a different voice.

 _ **Why British?**_

 _I don't know it seemed to fit more in my opinion._

As the criminal thief was talking down to the girl in red before, he noticed in the corner of his eye another person was in the nearby. A passerby in a red hoodie. Chris himself and the poor boy didn't even notice yet.

"Well… what do we have here?"

The girl blinked at what the bowler guy was talking about and his lackeys too until they noticed him looking off to the side and they all followed his line of sight.

Chris stood there for a moment until it registered that everyone finally took notice of him and he felt weirded out by this. Not actually how'd his first meeting with the cast of RWBY to go down.

The hoodie-wearing boy glanced between the two, narrowing his eyes and reeling back a bit, "Um… hi?" he awkwardly greeted them with a halfhearted wave.

"Seems like we got plenty of unexpected guests tonight," Roman snickered as he pulled his bowler hat forward, "You two. Grab him. We might need a hostage and if not… _get rid of him_."

Chris understood completely the subtle undertone of his command was and had a slight fright in his heart.

The two thugs nodded with each other and rushed him.

The girl in the red hood, while preoccupied about another person here, she snapped back in attention when she realized she put you in danger and looked to you with concern. As she tried to get to you in time.

Key word _tried_.

As the other thugs rushed her and she quickly defended herself, by planting on her scythe back into the ground, spinning around, and then slammed both her feet into one thug. Then she twirled around to smack the other thug coming from behind her.

While that was happening, at the same time the two thugs were upon Chris. He shuffled backward when they drew in closer to him.

 _ **Focus partner! We got this!**_

Hearing the spirit's voice calmed his nerves and he steeled himself. If he can fight some Heartless, he can fight some thugs. Plus, he wasn't alone this time.

As one thug lifted their red sword into the air to strike the boy, either to kill or maim him for easy capture, Chris readied himself as he began to summon his Keyblade in hand.

When the thug dropped his arm down in a slashing horizontal motion, Chris launched his counterattack with a from below upward swing.

 _ ***SMACK!***_

The thug's sword was knocked away as Chris's Keyblade appeared and knocked it clear out of his hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looking to see where the bright light came from and the sight of a red sword falling through the air and sticking into the ground when it landed.

"What the–?" the henchman dumbly said. Not believing what just happened.

While distracted Chris planted a side kick into the criminal's stomach and knocked the wind out of him and he rolled away on the street like a turd in the wind.

Enhanced physical abilities rule.

The thug's buddy looked to where his comrade was and looked back to the boy stunned.

Chris didn't waste anytime as he glared at the other thug and outstretched his left hand and summoned his white Keyblade and primed himself into his combat stance, shocking the other thug before him as he took a step back.

"Did he just summon those weapons from _thin air_?" Roman's eyes widen in shock. He's never seen anything like that before. "Could it be his **Semblance**?"

Ruby, on the other hand, had twinkles in her eyes when she took a look at his weapons and how he summoned them. She was beside herself with awe and wonder and she knew she HAD to ask him all about his weapons when this is all over.

First take care of the criminals. Second… ask him everything about his weapons!

"What are you all gawking for? GET THEM!"

Snapping out of their stupor the thugs resumed their hostile advance and one guy pulled out his gun on the girl and open fired on her.

Little red riding hood focused back on the battle as she jumped back and forth along the street with athletic and superhuman feats. Dodging all of the incoming bullets flying towards her, left and right, like it was another Tuesday for her. She drew in close and smacked the back of her weapon on top of the guy's head and smashed him into the road. Bits of pavement debris shot up from the sheer force of the attack and the thug let out a painful grunt.

Another one knocked out cold.

Chris swiftly dodged the other thug's sword attacks and quite easily too. He's taken a lot of sparring matches back in his martial arts classes years ago and still practiced to this day and can easily make out the motion of the baddie's attacks.

Plus, having a spirit inside your body to enhanced his physical capabilities and guiding your moves helps too.

The boy effortlessly parried all of the incoming sword attacks and knocked the thug off balance with a hard counter and elbowed him in the gut, causing him to spit, and twirled around. Smacking the blunt of the blade on the side of his head and dropped him right next to his buddies as well.

During all of the commotion Chris managed to find himself pivoted in position to have his back, facing Ruby's back as they both square off with the last of the thugs together.

Almost in sync the two twirled around with each other as the last two thugs leaped at them and executed their moves stylish.

Ruby slammed the back of her scythe into the guy's side and repeatedly switched it up with the bottom of her scythe and back then jumped into the air with a drop kick to the head and the thug fall asleep soon after.

Chris, with a little help from V, cross slashed at his foe as the thug tried to get on the defensive, but was pushed away with rest. He was relentless and his continuous attacking bore fruit as he knocked the sword out of his hand, then proceeded to knee him into the stomach. Pivoting on his big toe he launched a spinning side kick to his temper and sent him flying into the lamppost.

And that was all he wrote for the battle.

The two heroic fighters spun around and had their backs facing each other again.

"Wow! You're really amazing!" Chris couldn't help, but voice his thoughts about Ruby's performance. He wanted to watch her fighting so more, to get a better grasp of how the action plays here but ultimately, he wanted to see cool action scenes.

Ruby giggled, "Thanks! You're really good too."

She realized who was she talking too after she said her piece and was about to go ask him about his weapon, until the leader of the criminals spoke up looking down on his fallen hired hands.

"You were worth every cent," he shook his head dismissingly, "Truly you were."

Both teens returned their gaze back to the thugs' leaders. Ruby glaring at him for being the criminal he is, while Chris glared wearily. He wanted to keep a low profile if he ever ran into Roman or the other threats in this world.

If they take notice of him so soon he might be in trouble. He knew they'll notice him eventually, but he rather it be later than sooner.

"Well, the Wonder Reds, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," he charismatically quipped as he dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane.

"I can vouch for that," Chris drily said with an annoyed look. Earning a confused look for Ruby.

Roman paid no mind and continue on with his little spiel, "And as much as I'd love to stick around," he smiled playfully as he lifted his cane up and pointed toward them. A nozzle at the bottom of it and a scope popping up and nested itself on the top.

Ruby looked surprised while Chris clenched his teeth and readied himself to guard as the ruthless criminal planned his distraction.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

A bright red light fired off from the nozzle of the cane and came screaming towards them. Ruby positioned the top of her scythe facing down and used it to leap high into the air to dodge the incoming magic-like bullet. While Chris, on the other hand, cartwheeled to the left and barely avoid it in the nick of time.

A large carter was last behind in the wake of Roman's surprise attack.

He may have a spirit helping him, but he's not invincible nor super strong. He's still very much human and can very much die like one if he's not careful.

However, his adrenaline is kicking in so he's not thinking about that worst-case scenario at all. Perhaps that was a blessing in disguise.

After landing back on her feet Ruby looked around to see where Roman ran off to. Chris already knew where the weasel went as he looked at the fire escape ladder that Roman ran off to, scurrying up the ladder to meet up with his boss to flee.

The boy frowned as he watched him leave. Truthfully, if he was anything like a professional Hunter or superhero he would've gave chase and capture the guy to prevent more harm.

Sadly, he is none of those… yet… and having him run into Cinder Fall this early was a big no-no for him. He needed to keep a low profile, no matter how much he irritated him.

Ruby looked at the boy who was frowning deeply and looked to where he was looking and spotted Roman up on the ladder.

The store owner or clerk, an elderly man, came out of the store as sirens off in the distance were heard. Looked like he contacted the proper authorities.

The red hooded girl, giving a sideview glance back at the old man, calmly and confidently said, "You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh-huh" was all he said.

She started to run off after Roman.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Chris called out to her, "Wait! We should let the authorities take care of this!"

However, she was already out of earshot from him and didn't hear him. Probably wouldn't have listen either and state 'It's a Huntsmen and Huntress' sworn duty to protect the innocent and stop the bad guys' or all that jazz and whatnot.

He sighed heavily. Honestly Chris wanted to talk to her. It was _Ruby Rose_ obviously! However, he knew that giving chase would lead him to brushing very close to Cinder Fall, and in that extension Salem herself.

The off-worlder boy stared to see her climb up to the roof to engage with Roman once more. He clenched his fist and glared at the floor.

"Aren't you going to help your friend?"

The boy turned to where the old man was, still by the door. He looked concern even though he said it was OK for her to chase Roman.

Chris thought about it. What did he really want to do here? He thought about all of the events from all five volumes released so far for the show and crossed his arms to think. He's no hero, but he desired to be one. But a part of his mind was against the idea of willingly put himself in danger and turn away… fearing for himself even when others were in danger. In his heart… he wanted to break free of that side of himself.

Everyone has to take that first step.

 _May your heart be your guiding key._

With a resigned sigh he smiled and looked back to the old man, "I'm heading out. Let the officers knew where to look? Also, might want to tie those thugs up first."

"I can handle it. I'm not that helpless," the elderly man smiled, seeing the determination in the boy's eyes now, "Go help your friend."

Chris nodded and he sprinted to the building where Roman and Ruby went.

He looked up at the ladder and saw how closer Ruby was to the top already. "Sheesh, is there a faster way to the top?"

 _ **Of course, there is!**_

His spirit spoke up. Chris tilted his head wondering what V meant until the spirit sent its idea to the boy's thoughts and smirked.

He looked at the wall and jumped right up on it. A familiar pink aura encased his entire body as he pushed his foot off and ran straight up the side of the building. His feet acting like magnets and attached him to the wall in gravity-defying adrenaline rush.

 _This I can get used to!_ Chris smiled happily. He was performing **Flow Motion** that was introduced in Dream Drop Distance and it's _so_ much fun to do! Luckily for him he doesn't have to worry about _accidentally_ going into Flow Motion if he dodge rolled into the side of a building.

With one final push he soared into the air and right up onto the roof, along with Roman and Ruby who were already on the top.

Both Roman looked surprised that the boy from before leaped onto the building in a pink aura and Ruby turned around to see the teen who helped her earlier show up to help. She smiled happily, graceful for the help and the fact he'll stick around to answer her weapon questions.

"How peculiar," Roman seemed intrigued by the boy's performance, "And persistent" he hissed soon after.

Soon the sound of roaring jets was heard.

 _Oh no…_ the hoodie-wearing lad sweated as he knew who just showed up.

A gray airship, called a Bullhead, appeared from below the building and hovering behind Roman. His ride was here.

The latch opened up and the gentleman thief leaped up and into the airship to make his getaway.

He turned around and hollered with humor, "End of the line, Wonder Reds!"

He pulled up a red crystal from his pocket and it gleamed with power. If Chris recalled correctly that would be called a **Dust** , a physical energy source based on different elements.

Roman tossed the Dust into the air and landed right near Ruby's feet. The criminal aimed his cane to where the Dust had fallen and…

"WATCH OUT!" Chris roared in panic as he ran to where Ruby was and wrapped his arms around her. Ruby was initially startled by this, not helped that she was slightly blushing too, as the boy pulled her closer and leaned his black Keyblade forward.

Roman took the shot. Hitting the Dust, causing it to exploded in all its fiery glory.

 _ **Ready Chris!?**_

"REFLECT!"

A light barrier circled around the two of them and absorbed the Dust's destruction and redirected the blast outward away from them.

Leaving the two teens relatively unharmed.

Ruby looked on befuddled and Roman had his eyes widen after Chris's defensive spell.

The eyes of the girl, in his arms, widen with twinkles in them, " _Wow…_ "

"What!?" Roman let his jaw dropped at the sight, "How'd he–? What did he just do?"

Chris wiped the sweat off his brow after that narrowed escaped and letting go of Ruby in the progress. That was a close one.

Actually… wasn't someone suppose to show up at this moment…?

And someone just did. A woman dropped down from the sky and landed in front of Chris and Ruby. Both of them staring at her. Ruby a looked of recognition and barely containing her excitement, while Chris looked on with fear and dread for the opposite.

Chris had forgotten about good ol' Miss Glynda Goodwitch. He was so caught up in the moment he forgot she shown up in the nick of time to prevent Ruby from getting caught in the explosion.

Easily to know it's her with her light blond hair tied up in a bun, a curl dangling on her right side, and sharp green eyes and thin ovular glasses nested on her face. Her outfit consist of a long-sleeved, pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline, which shown a generously amount of her… ahem… assets, and gauntlet cuffs. The bottom half she wore a waist-high pencil skirt with brown buttons and black stockings.

Top it off with a purple-inside and black-outside cape and black heels.

She is a very attractive middle-aged woman and looked much younger than Chris thought. However, that's something he's keeping to himself. He doesn't want to know what a riding crop feels like being smacked across on his body.

The stern woman who just arrived casted a glance at the boy holding the girl as she bore witness what he just did earlier.

 _Did that boy just use…_ _ **magic**_ _?_ Miss Goodwitch pushed her glasses up as she eyed the boy suspiciously. Chris inwardly gulped in place when he saw those stern eyes. Looked like he's already getting attention and not in the good way.

She'll get answers later as she turned her attention back to the Bullhead and Roman instantly knew who was she and knew he was in big trouble.

She waved her riding crop, that looked very much like a wand, and unleashed a string of purple seams at the Bullhead knocking it all over the place with light explosive. The ship was starting to lose control and would lose altitude if this kept up.

Roman ran into the cockpit and alerted his 'employer' about the situation, "We got a huntress!"

The Huntress charged up another attack as her body lit up in a purple glow before casting her attack into the sky. A bright purple light lasted for a second, but it turned into many dark clouds in the sky. Brewing its wrathful rage onto the criminals.

Giant sharp icicles rain down from the clouds and started to pierce the ship.

 _I am so glad I'm not on the receiving end of that,_ Chris nervously stood in awe and fear.

V also shared its sentiments as it hesitantly nodded in agreement.

The spirit might be all-powerful, but it knew the golden law of 'hells know no fury as a woman scorn' and respectfully avoids that situation at all times.

In the darkness of the open latch, a figure walked into view with red heels and bottom half of a red dress only shown.

Chris's eyes widen with vigilant. _It's her… Cinder Fall._

The shadowy figure's arms alit with runes running along her entire arms. A strong orange glow burn bright as her hands motioned into waves of hand gestures and flung a large burning fireball at them.

Miss Goodwitch blocked it with a purple glyph shield, but the residues of the fire landed on the ground and soon a large circle appeared beneath her feet. The Huntress took note of it and leaped away from it.

It really was being in the actual show and watching all of this happen like in real life! Well here it was for Chris.

However, something else happened. Something that mostly NEVER happened in the show.

This event… is what sets off the biggest changes in the world.

A large black hand soon erupted from the roof of the building, shocking everyone there. Miss Goodwitch looked on shocked and disturbed, Ruby donned a look of horror on her, Cinder was taken aback and stared curiously at it. All wondering what it was.

Chris and V on the other hand knew and both of them freaked out.

Following the emergence of the large arm the rest of the body soon followed. A massive, muscular, humanoid form slowly creeped from the roof towering over all. While the arms were long, the legs were short and its feet thin with curls at the tip. Two twisted wings on its back while its head was covered in dozens of twisted black tentacles. Its yellow eyes piercing beneath its 'hair' stared at everyone.

And the strangest thing about this creature to all on-lookers were; the large heart-shaped hole on its abdominal area.

 _ **Oh… my…**_

V was beginning to panic. This… this wasn't supposed to be happening right now! There shouldn't be that much darkness… in the… area…

Chris's eyes widen at the spectacle. He could not believe what he is seeing. Shadows and Neoshadow Heartless were one thing, but this?! This was nuts!

"W-What–?" Miss Goodwitch did her best to keep her composure, but her shaken breath betrayed how she felt.

"That's… not a Grimm," Ruby muttered in slight terror. Something about this was given her a lot of bad vibes. Not like the Grimm at all.

This creature's power and presence could be felt by both Huntress and girl in red. They have never encountered such a beast before and made them both uneasy.

Cinder didn't know what to make of this creature either. It clearly wasn't a Grimm, but felt similar to them somehow. Yet different and that put her on edge.

"Is that… is that a **Darkside**?! Is that a bloody _Darkside_!?" Chris shouted in panic. It was a high-level Heartless after all and he couldn't keep his fear uncheck at the moment.

All ladies stared at him when he mentioned the thing's name.

 _He knows what it is?_ all of them all thought.

 _ **Chris! We are in major trouble! That thing's not supposed to be here.**_

 _I know!_

Both boy and spirit assumed the Darkside were set it sights on them as Heartless will always hunt Keyblade wielders.

Chris did wonder why this particular Heartless would show up now of all places until he did a sideways glance at the woman in the Bullhead. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

 _Of course…,_ he thought with grimace. Heartless are attracted to both strong hearts and ones filled with darkness as it calls to them.

However, that is not what it did.

The Darkside turned its attention at the Bullhead and stared at it.

Cinder blinked, "What?"

And the Heartless extended its large hand and grabbed the ship by the tail, hoisting the ship towards itself.

"The bloody hells going on?!" Roman shouted from the cockpit after he took over when Cinder went to dealt with the interlopers. He was struggling to regain control.

"Okayyy… didn't see that coming," the red hoodie-wearing teen honestly commented.

Cinder, having enough of this unforeseen complication, decided to shake off the giant dark behemoth. Runes appeared on her arms once more with an orangey glow, her eyes shining with a force of power, as she flung several smaller fireballs at the Darkside's arm.

Each hit exploded on impact alongside the Darkside's arm, but its grip barely loosened.

The woman was getting irritated by this and charged up another attack. Her body shined with a strong orange aura, waving her arms in a mesmerizing motion, and abruptly launched her largest fireball straight into the Darkside's face this time.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The explosion was both massive and bright that the Darkside released its grip on the ship and reeled back in pain. From the sudden powerful attack, the Darkside slowly kneeled and appeared to be greatly weaken from the onslaught.

The previous attack on its arm damaged it enough so far and the blow to the face decreased its strength. However, Cinder couldn't keep on attacking since exhausting all her powers on the creature will leave her little chance at the Huntress down below.

"Well looks like someone is a little _hot_ under the collar," Chris dried commented with a sly smirk.

Ruby did a double take and took a look at him with a stunned expression, "Did… did you just make a pun?"

"PULL US AWAY NOW!" she hissed at Roman to get the move on and he complied.

The Bullhead pulled away from the area as Miss Goodwitch clicked her tongue in annoyance at them fleeing. However, this new problem takes priority first. She can't let this mysterious creature run amok in the city.

The Huntress admittingly was feeling uneasy facing this new threat with no information on it. That boy in red appeared to know this thing and might have information on it, but she wasn't going to endanger children in this fight.

"You two, leave now. I will handle this creature," Miss Goodwitch barked at them with a commanding voice.

Admittingly Ruby glanced between Miss Goodwitch and the monster and she was concerned. She couldn't leave her to face such a threat alone. She might not be a Huntress yet, but she can't abandon her either.

Chris blinked owlishly at Miss Goodwitch's orders. He understood where she's coming from, but this is a Darkside. She doesn't realize how dangerous this thing is. Sora might've beaten these as kid younger than him, but he had a Keyblade that can destroy Heartless easily.

He would've replied back to her, but a ching sound was heard.

A quick flicker of light appeared above them and speedily encased the roof in an invisible box. Effectively locking everyone on top of the roof.

It just went from bad to worse.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she looked around confused. She didn't know what that sound was or what that light was either.

Chris was internally panicking inside in. They're trapped on the roof with a Darkside. He was starting to sweat and shaken a little.

 _ **Calm yourself Chris. I'm right here with you. It will be alright.**_

Hearing his spirit mentor's voice helped him ease his nerves, but stood still and stared intently at the Darkside which now had its sights on them all.

Miss Goodwitch wasn't sure what happened, but she glared at the two and yelled out them, "I told you to go! This is something children shouldn't be facing."

"But…," the girl tried to argued, but was cut off from the stern look on the Huntress's face.

Not waiting around the Darkside reeled its arm back into a fist and aimed it at Ruby. Miss Goodwitch noticed it and waved her riding crop around to pick up the pieces of the debris that was left behind by Cinder's attack and formed them into a pillar of sharp cement wrapped in a purple hue. All jagged all over the place.

Her **Semblance** , Telekinesis.

She shot it at the Darkside, but the creature burst through the attack with its punch and sent all of the pieces flying. The force of the attack surprised Miss Goodwitch as she appeared it to fail so easily. All she did was slow it down for a second.

V, on the other hand, noticed something when it did.

Ruby, in awe of the Huntress's power, almost didn't notice the attack aimed at her in time. However, she managed and jumped backwards with her super speed to the edge of the roof, except…

"Oof!"

She bounced back from the invisible wall and landed back onto the roof. The poor girl looked back with an astonished and worried expression.

Miss Goodwitch looked back with an agape mouth now realizing what happened, "No… we're trapped? How…?"

The good Huntress now realized the children can't escape. Somehow this creature had the ability to encase people in small areas until either its prey was vanquished or it was slain.

Chris nearly flinched when the Darkside's hand smashed onto the roof and the place shook a little. It wasn't as impactful as he was expecting.

 _Can I… can I really fight a Darkside?_ , the boy thought nervously to himself. He's never been in a dangerous situation where he had to fight for his life prior to coming to Remnant. He barely just got out of fighting Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless and the goons weren't that bad.

Fighting this though? His confidence was dropping fast.

 **Chris, relax. When I saw that woman's attack the Darkside I noticed its power isn't all there. It would seem like the woman with the explosive power did some major damage on it and weakened it further. It should be manageable to harm it now.**

 _Are you sure? Can't you use your 'cancel' power again to weaken it further? We need all the advantage we need right now,_ the unsure young boy stated. It worked earlier with the Shadows and Neoshadows earlier, and it sure would help here immensely.

 _ **No can, do buddy. I'm running low of juice at the moment. We wasted most of my limited power from the jump here and my Ability Cancel earlier. I don't have enough power to perform it again today. I need rest.**_

Perfect. Just when he could use a pick-me-up. Chris wouldn't mind being able to do all this on his own, but not on the first day and he lacked the confidence to fight a Darkside on his own.

 _ **You don't have to fight it on your own! That girl, Ruby you call her, and that blonde lady can help! You guys can definitely beat it with ease! I know you have it in you. The Keyblade wouldn't have if your heart wasn't strong enough. I may have unlocked your ability to wield one, but you need a strong heart to summon it still.**_

Chris looked at his feet, frowning. He was being very negative at the moment and he shouldn't. He always lived his life to be positive and outgoing as he can be. He got to live his dream and his not throwing it out now being getting cold feet.

Having a friend to cover your back is a great thing indeed.

The boy smiled thankfully and placed his hand over his heart, _Thanks V, I appreciate it, now let's… huh?_

The spirit tilted to the side.

 _ **Hmm? What's wrong?**_

The boy looked confused at the moment and looked somewhat offended at the moment, _Wait… hold the phone. V… I can talk to you just with my thoughts? I had no need to talk out loud all this time?_

The spirit realizing why he suddenly seemed so peeved, nervously glanced away. Even if they were not facing each other in the dreamscape.

 _ **Oh yeah… I forgot to mention that. Yeah, you don't have to speak out loud to talk to me. Just your thoughts are enough. Like mind reading… hehehe…**_

Chris narrowed his eyes and twitched, _V… remind me to smack you at a later date after all this is over._

The spirit started to sweat.

 _ **Um…, oh sorry. I forgot to mention that using too much of my powers tends to leave me forgetting important stuff later. Sorry… hehehe… he…**_

 _DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _GET COY WITH ME V!_

After his internal mental meltdown, the boy huffed grumpily. He's so lucky no one was ready to hear him earlier speaking in the air like a crazy person. That's just embarrassing.

He shook his head and return his attention back to the Darkside as it recoiled its arm from the roof and aimed at him this time.

Actually, its massive fist was coming straight him at the moment.

 _ **CHRIS! LOOK OUT!**_

 _Huh?_

"RUN!" Miss Goodwitch called to him, using her Semblance to hold back the arm but to no avail. It was too strong to stop it.

No time to dodge, the boy instinctively blocked the attack with both his Keyblades. Crossing them in front of him in an X formation and he steadily held its fist in place. He clenched his teeth as he felt the weight of the fist on him and his face turning red as he struggled to hold it in place. He skidded slightly against the floor of the roof.

 _It's not… as heavy as I thought_ ,he wheezed in his mind. This was like lifting 100lbs weights on the bench, but harder.

 _ **You're still not used to your powers yet. Don't overwork yourself!**_

 _I know._

Miss Goodwitch stood there in shock. She just witnessed a young boy, not older than this girl here, managing to hold off a giant monster's punch with just his weapons and body strength. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. Most, if not all, Hunters are not capable of what he's currently doing.

Just who was this boy?

Ruby, on the other hand, looked on in marvel and amazement, "He's… so cool!"

However, she noticed how much trouble he was in and decided to stop gawking and start hunting. She shifted her scythe weapon back into a box-like form and had a nozzle appearing on the side of it.

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

High-powered shots ran along the Darkside's arm as it recoiled in pain and staggered backwards a bit. The boy could finally breath easy after the Darkside retreated a back from its attack. He looked over to the girl and gave her a thankful nod.

"A high-caliber sniper rifle? Nice!" he asked her in a genuine expression.

She broke into a big grin happily, "You could tell?!"

The sounds of large footsteps approaching them snapped everyone's attention back to the Darkside and it locked its sights back on all of them.

Chris clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wasn't as afraid anymore, but they need to do something about this Heartless. No point withholding information on it, he needed to tell them how to deal with it.

"Alright, listen up!" he called over to Ruby and Miss Goodwitch who eyes him curiously. "The Darkside here is slow, but powerful. It doesn't move around as much, but it also has range attacks."

This boy was explaining how this creature fights and how to deal with it? Has he fought these before they wonder?

He pointed his black Keyblade at the creature's hands and then face, "It's body is thick so attacking its torso and feet won't do a lot of damage so aim for its hands. You can cause harm to it from there. But, its main weak point is its eyes. It's possible to run along its arm to strike it there."

The two looked at him surprised.

The Darkside leaned back as a strange orb of grayish light formed around its heart-shaped hole. The ladies looked to what the Heartless was doing, but Chris's eyes flashed with alert.

"On guard!"

A burst of light exploded from the orb and dozens of narrow laser missiles shot up into the air and homed on all the fighters in the area.

Noticing the energy attack Miss Goodwitch backflipped away from the blast and casted a glyph that countered with her own fire blasts and impacting on each and every missile aimed at her. Luckily the missiles were not that fast and not that many.

Ruby swapped back to scythe form and stylish twirled it around knocking away all of the laser-like missiles at her, either knocking them away or redirecting them back to the Darkside hitting it in the face. She leaped into the air as a few missiles missed her from all directions and crashed into it each other.

She gracefully landed on her feet and stared at the Darkside with steely determination. This thing wasn't as bad as she thought.

The lone Keyblade wielder timed all his attacks to strike at the missiles coming for him like Ruby did, but not as stylish. He knocked them to the invisible wall as they exploded, spun around and parried away the ones coming at his back, ducking down and rolling away when more than he could handle.

"Whew, that was close," the boy sweat his brow as he refocused back on the Darkside. It looked like it was panting. Apparently, it didn't have that much strength left and Ruby redirecting some of the shots back at it helped them out.

"It appears to be on its last legs," Miss Goodwitch adjusted her glasses as she glared at it, "You two have done enough. I shall finish it off now."

"Wait! I forgot to mention it can also–!"

The Darkside suddenly slammed its hand into the roof, but a black large pool appeared and a shockwave pushed everyone back.

Soon as that pool was made, a group of dark purple Shadow Heartless emerged from it.

"–summon friends…," the boy sighed in defeat as this scenario got harder.

Goodwitch and Ruby looked on with horror. It has the power to summon allies out of the blue like that?

"Are you kidding me…?" Glynda couldn't believe her eyes. They weren't any concrete information on how Grimm are born, but seeing some type of creature just do that spontaneously is the worst kind of foe to face.

"Great," the boy growled, but noticed its arm was in the ground. A straight path to its face was now opened. Gathering his courage, he ran past the Shadow Heartless, dodging them in the process, and jumped onto its arm and began to run up its arm.

"What are you doing?!" the Huntress called out to the boy.

"Ending this!" he shouted back without hesitance.

However, the Darkside had only plans as it stood back straight and lifted its arm in the air. The sudden jolting motion caused Chris to stumble forward and latched onto its arm in fear of falling off.

OK. Not going according to plan.

The Darkside began shaking its arm back and forth to knock the boy off of it. As it was doing this, Chris took a look past the roof and saw the ground from this height and he started to freak out.

 _DON'T FALL OFF! DON'T FALL OFF! DON'T FALL OFF! DON'T FALL OFF!_

 _ **What the–? You seemed fine from before when you ran up a wall!**_

 _That's because I_ wasn't _looking down! Not to mention I was too much in the zone to care at first!_

Ruby gasped as she watched the boy holding on to dear life as the Darkside tried its best to throw him off. Nevertheless, she had to contend with the purple Heartless drawing upon her.

Sadly, she had to focus on them first before she could help him. She slashed one Heartless in half as she stabbed the bottom of her scythe in the head of another as they dispersed in a black mist. She jumped into the air and twirled in a multiple front flip as she hacked and slashed more Heartless leaping at her.

Miss Goodwitch blasted the small bunch of Heartless in front of her with a pressurized air blast as it crushed them into nothingness. One Heartless flatten itself and rushed behind her to strike. Caught off guard for a second, the Huntress whipped out her riding crop and slapped it in the face.

The instant impact completely destroyed as the blonde woman huffed in annoyance.

During this time the Darkside successfully thrown Chris off its arm and into the air. Speeding towards the edge of the roof screaming all the way.

"AHHHHH!"

"NO!" Ruby cried out when she saw him sailing through the air.

He flew… until his feet hit the invisible wall and his body erupted into a pink aura. He was panting like crazy before he took notice he wasn't going past the edge of the roof and looked at his body.

His face was frozen in a disbelief smile, _I forgot about the encased wall._

Both ladies were looking at the boy sitting in the air in bemused fashion. One they have forgotten about the invisible wall trapping them in here for a moment. Second, they were surprised he put himself in a pink glowing aura.

Realizing he could use this to his advantage, Chris kicked off from the wall and came rocketing in at the Darkside's face. Taking both of his Keyblades he readied himself as he drew in close. The giant Heartless took notice of him, but it was too late for it to move out of the way.

Chris delivered a cross slash attack to the Darkside's face as the boy used the momentum to slow down his descend back to the ground. The Darkside lurched back, covering its face from the attack.

As he landed he rolled off to the other side of the roof, away from everyone as he stared back at the Heartless. Apparently, that wasn't enough to take it down.

 _Darn it. This is dragging on too long… I'm starting to lose my breath here,_ the key bearing boy panted as he stood back up trying to think up around plan to get to its weak points.

 _ **You're doing amazing partner! Lucky for you, I have one more trick I can do for you.**_

 _Trick?_

He wondered what else V had in plan. Didn't he say it was nearly out of energy?

 _ **I just have enough to do this. Normally you're suppose to train yourself to be able to do this, but this time it will be a freebie. Repeat after me…**_

Chris nodded as he let V tell him what to do. Upon learning what the trick was, the boy instantly broke into a big fat grin. Both eagerly and excited to try it out.

Lift both of his Keyblades into the air V helped channeled the energy to perform the change.

"KEYBLADE TRANSFORMATION!"

His two Keyblades started to reconvert their forms into a small frame and into a pair of guns! Both in the same color as the Keyblades they once were with some added designs as well like shafts and guards on the side. It looked like the guns Sora used when he transformed his Keyblade in that game trailer.

 _This… is the coolest thing these Keyblades can do!_

 _ **I knew you'd like it. You can also mix and match Keyblade Transformations with Drive Forms for more strategical uses. I unlocked the gun forms for these Keyblades for now, but you have to learn how to do this on your own after this.**_

Ruby could barely contain an excited squeal when she saw his key-shape swords transform into guns. In the most coolest transformation sequence she has ever seen in her life, "It can transform into guns like that! Kyaaa! He's got the coolest weapons!"

He aimed and fired his new guns at the Darkside's face as it noticed his power. A stream of blue magical bullets shot forth and directly at the monster's face.

Seizing the chance Miss Goodwitch called forth a smaller cloud and ran icicles on its head. Ruby chimed in, after her little geek out, and switched back to sniper rifle mode and shot the back of the Darkside's head.

The combined attacks were enough to deal the finishing blow to the Darkside as it stumbled in place, kneeling over, and start to fall over and then dispersed into a black mist.

The Darkside was defeated.

During the whole fight the Bullhead that both Roman and Cinder hovered in the air in the distant observing the fight from away. It was on Cinder's orders.

Watching the whole thing the woman kept her eyes on the boy in the red hoodie. Especially after he held back the creature's fist. She became increasingly interested as the fight went on and the finale when he shifted his weapons into gun form surprised her.

Roman was watching from the cockpit, but he wasn't sure what to make of all this, "What the hell was that all about?"

Cinder didn't say anything. She just had a sinister smile on her face as she looked at that boy. His power. A power she wanted to add to her own. Believing she had seen enough she told Roman they were leaving. She needed to plan accordingly to these new developments.

After the fight was over, Chris finally let out a breath of relief he was holding the entire time. He was glad that was done.

"Ha… tutorial boss finished," he chuckled weakly as he felt like collapsing.

 _ **Hahaha… true dat. Seriously though, you did excellent first day on the job.**_

"OH MY GOSH YOU WERE SO COOL!" a voice boomed into his ear.

The boy jumped up in surprised and looked to his left to see Ruby Rose staring at him with stars in her eyes. He was actually kind of stupefied at this point.

"WHAT KIND OF WEAPONS ARE THOSE?! THEY'RE SO COOL! WHAT DO YOU CALL THEM!? WHAT MATERIALS ARE THEY MADE FROM!? DID YOU MAKE THOSE?! THAT WAS SO AWESOME HOW IT CHANGED INTO GUNS LIKE THAT! CAN IT TRANSFORM INTO ANYTHING?! ARE THERE–" the red highlighted dark-haired girl practically jumped up as she fired question after question at him.

It was kinda adorable how she did it.

"Wow, wow, wow!" he raised a hand up to stop her as the girl did in fact stopped, "Easy there, little red riding hood! At least let me answer one question before you move onto the next."

The girl bashfully looked away with a shy smile and pushed her fingers together adorably, "Sorry."

 _So cute…_

"Ahem," the two teens' turn their attentions to the sound of someone coughing and Miss Goodwitch standing before them with a stern look on her face.

Chris's eyes widen in fear even with a wry smile he was putting on, but Ruby on the other hand instantly knew what kind of person she was and not noticed the glare she was giving us.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby slowly pumped herself up, her arms drawn close to her face in excited fashion, and jumped over to her, "Can I have your autograph?"

Oh, she'll give her something alright Chris knew. Perhaps if he's very quiet he could tiptoe away from this situation. He was more afraid of Goodwitch than any other Heartless right now.

"I have _something_ in mind for you," she coldly stated to the girl as she readjusted her glasses. Ruby seemed taken aback and then Glynda glanced behind her "And where do you think you're _going_?! You have some explaining to do young man!"

Chris halted while in tip toe mode as he almost got to the edge to make his escape.

 _Cripes… busted,_ Chris nervously chuckled to himself and dropped his head in defeat.

 _ **Yup.**_

V followed in his example as well and sighed in defeat.

They got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 _And here we are…_ Chris angrily and annoying thought to himself as both he and Ruby were brought to the police station to be question by Miss Goodwitch of their heroic _vigilante_ actions. He stood up straight with his arms crossed now looking too pleased with the situation.

Ruby looked down casted herself. She thought and felt like she did the right thing yet she got into trouble for her recklessness.

"I hope the both of you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two," Miss Goodwitch chastised them as she walked around the interrogation table where the two of them at.

 _ **She does realize that Darkside we fought couldn't be beaten by herself, right?**_

 _She does. She just scolding us because she believes we acted rashly. When we were just defended ourselves,_ Chris replied back while rolling his eyes at Miss Goodwitch.

"The two of you put yourselves and others in great danger," the Huntress continued to scold.

"They started it!" Ruby defended herself.

" _Others_?" Chris gave Miss Goodwitch a disbelief look, "What others? There wasn't any citizens or bystanders in the area," he cast his eyes away and whispered to himself, "… aside from the store owner."

Miss Goodwitch shot a glare at the boy and he momentarily flinched in place. He knew getting on Miss Goodwitch was not a good idea, but he rather she had all of the facts first.

"Regardless, you could've damaged the properties of local townspeople while they were away or while they were at home sleeping. Getting caught in your little vigilante act would've left them homeless or worse," she argued her point.

She's not wrong, but at the same time… it wasn't that destructive.

"We weren't really doing it because we were reckless. We were defending ourselves!" the red hoodie boy challenged, "What did you expect? To sit back and let them keep us hostage or kill us? Even if we called for the police it would've been too late. We did what we thought was right."

"Exactly!" Ruby agreed with him.

Miss Goodwitch pushed her glasses upward, "Hmph. It's fine to defend yourself, but the two of you pursued the thieves after they fled. Correct?"

Both of them looked away, unable to deny that.

"Regardless," Miss Goodwitch stated while holding a tablet-like device in her hands as she walked in front of the table, "If it were up to me, I'd send the both of you straight home… with a pat on the back."

Then she reeled up her riding crop, "And a slap on the wrist," and cracked it down on the table. A loud whipping sound echoed in the small room.

Both Chris and Ruby jumped from their seats and leaned away from the riding crop. Afraid she will really slap them on the wrist with it.

Then the blonde Huntress sighed, "But… there is someone here who would like to meet the both of you."

Ruby looked confused who would see her, but Chris knew who would be appeared out through that door.

Lo and behold, here he was.

Ozpin.

A silver haired middle-age looking man walked out from the darkness of the door, holding a plate filled with a plethora of cookies in his right hand and a mug of coffee in his left.

His brown eyes looking over the two teens, analyzing if you would, as he walked over to them. A gentle gaze behind those shaded glass spectacles. He wore an unzipped black suit, or was it dark green, over a button vest and green shirt along with a green cowl. Black trousers shoes and long dark green pants to match the look.

"Ruby Rose," he called out as he looked at the her. A somewhat mischief tint in his eyes when he said that, suggesting he knew a lot about her.

The girl looked nervous a bit as he walked closer to her and looked at her eyes.

A knowing and nostalgic glimmer in his eyes, "You… have silver eyes."

"Um…," understandable she was dumbfounded and didn't know how to respond to that.

 _You know, while I'm here. I'm going to ask about these Silver Eyes. We never knew what those eyes were about from the show,_ the boy projected his thoughts to V. Something the show failed to reveal he planned to learn for himself here.

Considering things have changed when he got here, who knows what else could've changed.

After examining the girl, Ozpin looked over to boy and had a much more interested look in his eyes. If that mysterious smile on his face wasn't any indication.

Chris quirked his brow up and looked confused. Yet worried.

There's no way Ozpin would know anything about him, right?

"And you," he took a sip from his mug and smiled, "the _Enigma_."

The boy's face dropped and eyes widen with a scared expression as he looked the other way.

"Enigma?" Ruby looked over to the boy confused. She was thinking it was a title of his, considering he seem strange on his own with that dazzling weapons of his that she'd fallen in love with.

"Yes, quite strange actually," Ozpin said as Miss Goodwitch turned her tablet-like device towards them, a **Scroll** they used like the phones from Chris's world but better. It displayed a picture of the boy they just took, but all his information about him were blank, "There's no records on this boy whatsoever. No name, no profile, no fingerprints, no history. It is like he appeared out of thin air, wouldn't you say?"

He took another sip of his coffee as Ruby looked utter confused about this and looked at Chris who was looking anywhere, but their eyes.

 _Shoot… I wasn't expecting him to know about me, but this is bad. This is why I wanted to avoid coming here in the first place!_

 _ **Not good buddy. I'm not sure if we're under the**_ **World Order** _ **law that the Keyblade wielders follow and those like them, but we can't blab everything to them.**_

"Now I like to ask you; who are you?" Ozpin directed that question at the boy as he seemed hesitant to speak to them.

With a defeated sigh he might as well introduce himself, "Corona. Christopher Corona. But everyone calls me Chris."

"Corona, huh?" Ozpin spoke the word as if trying to understand its meaning in a bemused manner, "Quite unusual. There's no records of any family names with Corona in them throughout Vale or any of the neighboring kingdoms."

The boy continued to be awkward in the situation as Ruby continued to stare at him. For some reason she was intrigued by him. A mysterious boy with a mysterious background with a mysterious pair of weapons. Deep inside she wanted to know more about him.

Miss Goodwitch eyed the boy suspiciously. When she brought him in she expected something about him to turn up so she can talk to his family about his reckless behavior. Only to turn out there's no records of him anywhere and no family too. His ability to use magic didn't help either.

"Right then," the sagely man turned back to the Scroll and Glynda pressed play on the video to display both Chris and Ruby fighting the criminals. The boy wondered where he even had a camera ready or did Ozpin have the entire kingdom of Vale rigged with hidden camera.

The part Chris dreaded passed as it showed them fighting the Darkside on top of the roof and Chris using his magic as well.

Ruby marveled at the strange Semblance she believed Chris had and seemed unnerved when the giant Heartless shown up on video. Honestly that was the most terrifying creature she's ever seen in her life.

"So, young lady," Ozpin addressed Ruby first, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She snapped back to reality and looked unsure, but answered him, "S-Signal Academy."

Ozpin looked intrigued, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," the red hood girl became more eased around them and answered Ozpin's question without worry. Looked like this scene was following the show's events normally. I suppose some events are unchangeable.

"I see…"

He placed the plate of cookies on the table and towards Ruby.

She hesitantly moved her hand to the cookie, looked back to Ozpin, before grabbing one and shoving it into her mouth. After the first bite she looked up and smiled. Then continued to grab one cookie after another and ate all of them without slowing down. A blissful look on her face as she did.

She really loved cookies and Chris thought she looked cute while munching on them. Giving her puffed up cheeks like squirrels do with nuts. Or was it chipmunks?

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before," Ozpin commented as Ruby continue to eat her cookies. The silver haired man tilted his head as if to recall a fondly memory, "A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm!" Ruby agreed with her mouth stuffed with cookies, "Thash muh unkul!"

"Riding hood… don't talk with your mouth fill," Chris pointed at to her as crumbs fall from her mouth with a half-lidded annoyed look.

"Sorry," She apologized as she wiped her mouth clean of crumbs, "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

"Heh," the boy with the spirit chuckled and Ruby looked over to him confused, "Pun intended?"

"Pun… what pun… oh!" she wasn't sure at first, but then glared at him while lightly punching him in the arm, "No! Of course not! Don't be silly… that's something Yang would do."

He simply shrugged it off goodheartedly and went to grab a cookie… only for all of it to be gone.

"What?! Seriously, you ate all the cookies?!" the boy looked at Ruby with an exasperated look, "You couldn't even leave me just one?"

"Heh, sorry," she pushed her fingers together once more and apologized.

"Aw man…" he frowned and hanged his head in defeat. He was looking forward to them. He loves sweets.

Ozpin took notice how well the two got along and smiled.

"As I was saying," Ruby cleared her throat to start again, "I was garbage before and now I'm all like—Hooowaah! Witchaaaa!"

She started to do some crazy karate movements with her arms to evaluate her point. Miss Goodwitch rolled her eyes, Chris chuckled, and Ozpin smiled warmly at the adorable antic she did.

"So, I've noticed," Ozpin placed his coffee mug down and smiled at her, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Chris narrowed his right eye and raised his left eyebrow up when Ozpin made that 'adorable girl' comment.

 _He is so lucky my last name is not Hansen or he would be in big trouble now,_ the boy cleverly thought to himself.

V giggled mischievously in his mind getting his reference.

"Well…," Ruby leaned in her seat, "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin clarified.

"Yeah!" She smiled proudly, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at Beacon!"

She raised her left hand up, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress," and then she raised her right hand up, "and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people."

Chris seemed to don a forlorn expression when Ruby mentioned helping people, which did not go unnoticed by Ozpin.

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'. Heehee. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch just stare at her. One looking unfazed and the other looking unamused. Chris on the other hand thought it was charming and far more endearing in person than watching on the show.

"Clearly," the boy smirked playfully at the girl's energetic spiel.

Ozpin continued to look at her with that same friendly glance, "… Do you know who I am?"

And here we go.

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby answered like she was expecting the question, "You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

 _Can I leave now?_

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked Ruby.

Chris knew where this was going, but he really like to get himself out of this situation now. He's not sure what to do, but V has some ideas to help him out in case this go awry for the two of them.

Ruby spoke with a very yearning tone, "More than anything."

Ozpin looked to Miss Goodwitch who rolled her eyes and hmphed.

"Well okay," the headmaster chuckled, "Ruby Rose. I invite you to come to my school effective immediately."

Ruby's face broke off into a big grin. Chris braced himself as he wasn't sure what she was going to do at his point. Soon she broke into a squeal and jumped for joy, "Oh my gosh! YES! Yes, yes, yes! You're really inviting me to Beacon?!"

"Yes," Ozpin reiterated.

"I can't wait to tell Dad and Yang! They'll be so surprised!" Ruby could hardly contain her excitement. Her dreams were becoming true and she got to go to her dream school with her sister.

"I assume," the silver hair man basked in her joyful display with a calm smile. Then he looked over to the boy who looked back and Chris began to sweat a little. It was a matter of time before it was his turn.

"Now Miss Rose," Ozpin called out to Ruby who looked back to him, "I would like a word privately with Mr. Corona, here. If you would, you can head back home."

"Oh, I… um…," the girl in the red hood glanced back between Ozpin and the boy. In all her excitement she forgot about him and his situation. Honestly, she didn't know what was going to happen to him, but she knew he was a good person, "He's… not going to be in trouble, right? He protected me after all."

"Don't worry, I'm just going to ask him some questions so we can help each other out," the middle-age man stated in a friendly manner. Truthfully, Ozpin had no plans to punish the boy. Instead he thought of something better in mind for him.

"OK, I…," she looked back at the boy and frowned. He looked at her with a resigned look on his face, but smiled all the same for her.

"It's OK Riding Hood. I'll be fine," he waved it off with a fake smile, "Your family must be worry. Hurry home. Perhaps we'll meet again one day?"

She nodded and reluctantly left the room.

And just like that Ruby Rose was out of his sight. He wondered when he'll run into her again. It really was a short-lived experience.

Now that he was left alone with both Ozpin and Goodwitch his fears started to arise.

 _ **Hey! Don't forget about me. I'm here with you no matter partner!**_

Chris smiled thankfully as he straighted up and looked at both adults in the room.

"Now then," Ozpin looked over to the boy, "Chris, correct? I was hoping you can answer some of my pressing questions about your unusual situation."

He gulped, but nodded.

"Well, first off. Where do you come from?" he asked the obvious question as he took a sip from his mug, "It's strange that someone so young like yourself would appear from nowhere at all. Could you explain that please?"

 _What should I do V? Should I tell him the truth?_

 _ **Hmm… I can't say. It's your decision buddy. No matter what you pick I'll follow you whatever you choose. Your responsible of your own actions.**_

Chris hummed to himself and place his hand over his heart once more. _My responsible, eh?_

 _May your heart be your guiding key,_ he thought to himself.

Ozpin quirked a brow with a smiling face and Miss Goodwitch looked at him strangely from his odd action.

"OK," he breathed easy, "I'll tell you, but first I like to ask. Do you believe they are other world out there besides your own?"

"Other worlds?" Ozpin asked, a mischievous smile on his, "As in different realities or different dimensions you mean?"

"Yes."

"Indeed, I do. I always believed the stars up there are actually other worlds. Distant from own world of Remnant with their own people and conflicts," Ozpin seemed to speak with nostalgic.

Chris was initially surprised, but realized Ozpin always knew than he let on and this could be helpful to his case, "Well you see… I'm not from this world. From Remnant. I'm from another world altogether."

Ozpin stared back and had a… pleased look on his face. The Headmaster believed him right away. Miss Goodwitch on the other hand looked unconvinced.

"Another world?" she plainly stated with disbelief, "You cannot expect us to believe such a thing, can you?"

"Actually, Glynda he is telling the truth," Ozpin defended the boy much to the surprise of both Chris and Miss Goodwitch.

"Sir?"

"As you were saying Chris?"

"Umm," he cleared his throat after shaking off his stupor, "Like I said. I'm from another world and I arrived in this world only a few hours ago. I wasn't expecting to be fighting the moment I got here. On top that I'm stuck here in Remnant for the unforeseeable future."

Ozpin pushed his spectacles up when he heard he was stuck in their world. An idea starting to brew in his head, a best way to help the lost boy in their world.

"Indeed, those creatures in the alleyway, the criminals, and that large dark giant. Quite the ordeal for someone so young," the seemingly all-knowing man stated everything like he knew beforehand.

Both Chris and V looked shocked at first. _He knew about the alleyway? How many cameras does this guy have?!_

"You seem to be quite adapted to fighting. Where did you train?"

"Well… I had many mentors in the past when I took martial arts classes to build up my confidence. My weapon skills are mostly self-taught, but my most recent mentor is the best teacher I ever had in the world and has helped me plenty."

V vibrated with a sense of pride when it heard those words.

"But to be honest… I never fought a day in my life. Today was the first time and I only fought three times," the boy rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"No combat experience at all?" the man sipped from his mug once more, "You do have novice-level skills, but to fight like you did without any formal training is quite a feat in and out of itself."

 _I had help from a super spirit._

"Yeah… I got a lot to learn," he chuckled.

Miss Goodwitch seemed surprised. They way he took charge of the fight and issued commands and counter measures against the giant seemed far too impressive for a mere beginner.

"Modest, a good quality," Ozpin pondered on his next question, "Now then. Care to tell you more about these black creatures? They don't to be **Grimm** , but something else entirely."

Chris folded his arms, "Hmm. Well I already told you I'm from another world so I can ditch the whole _World Order_ law to tell you."

"World Order? It's a law and you're breaking it?" Miss Goodwitch sternly glared at the boy.

"Hey now! You asked where I'm from!" he threw his arms up in defense, "The Order means I'm not allowed to tell you I'm from another world or the existence of other worlds. Those creatures are a part of that law too as I'm not suppose to tell you about them… but I always found it odd and stupid for not telling you the dangers about it."

"That's quite interesting. Why is that?" Ozpin asked with curious interest.

"The reason being is you endanger the world you're on for informing them as those with evil intent would learn about other worlds and try to use that knowledge to invade other worlds. It has happened in the past which is why the Order is in place to prevent that," the boy explained with a short summary of it. It's what he knew about it from the games at least.

"I see. That does make sense," the Headmaster did not bat an eye.

"As for those creatures, they're called **Heartless**."

"Heartless?" both Ozpin and Goodwitch repeated.

"Yes," the boy sadly frowned, "They are the darkness from people's hearts and are attracted by it too. And they all come in different shapes and sizes."

The boy explained the basic concepts of Heartless to both adults. The two standing there and listened intently to his tales about them and where they come from. They sound similar to Grimm, but different and worse. The idea that if a Heartless claims a person's heart a new Heartless is formed in place.

In a sense… Heartless are former people in that regard. Glynda winced in disgusted upon learning that and began to see why the boy seemed so concern with the Darkside Heartless. Ozpin kept a neutral expression on his face. Unable to read what his expression is.

"That's quite troubling to hear," the man adjusted his spectacles, "Normally slaying a monster would lay them to rest, but something tells me that's not the case with the Heartless."

"Right," the boy nodded, "You see even if you slain a Heartless they'll just reform at a later date and resume their attacks. They're relentless in that nature."

Miss Goodwitch already didn't like these Heartless and this makes it worse. How does one put them down for good?

"But there is a way to permanently destroy a Heartless," Chris said as he stood and outstretched his hand to the both of them. A bright light flashed in the room and a black Keyblade appeared in his hand, "The Keyblade is the one thing capable of slaying a Heartless for good."

"I was wondering where your weapons went," Miss Goodwitch calmly stated, but truth be told she was surprised to see it appear out of thin air.

Ozpin smiled when he saw the weapon, "Interesting weapon. Does your Keyblades have names? Are they what allows you to perform magic? You see it's consider a lost art here devolved into a myth."

"Oh, um… you see…," Chris fumbled his words not sure what to say. He doesn't even know the names of his own Keyblades!

 _ **The black one is called 'Destiny Crusher' because your Keyblade represents your desire to crush all destinies that result in bad or horrible endings for those around you. The white one is called 'Fate Saver' because this one represents our desires to change the fate people have and save them by giving them a better one.**_

 _Thanks V!_

The boy calmly gained his cool and answered, "The black one is called 'Destiny Crusher' and the white one is called 'Fate Saver'. The Keyblades act as a conduit to enable myself to magic, it's true. Eventually, I can use magic without them with more training. As you see… they're very special to me."

"Fascinating," Ozpin paused for a moment as he stroked his chin, "You're quite something else my boy. You have a well-spring of potential sleeping inside of you and I would love to help bring that out. This world could use a protector like you, especially with the Heartless now roaming around."

Chris looked crestfallen, "About that. You see… well it's true that Heartless go after people to steal their hearts and Keyblade wielders are their primarily mortal enemies. The thing is the Keyblade acts as a homing beacon for them. They're constantly come after my heart until they claim it."

"They would still continue to hunt more hearts even if you weren't around," Ozpin smiled as he pushed his glasses up, "… whether you or _another_ are present," he finished as he looked closely at Chris.

The boy looked at him in shocked. _There's no way… is he aware of you V?!_

The spirit, however, chuckled amusingly.

 _ **That sly cunning old man. Hehehe… I like him!**_

The Headmaster smirked as he approached the boy with an outstretched hand, "I say this again. Chris, would you like to attend my school, Beacon? I would be honored to help you realize your skills and reach your zenith as a Keyblade wielder. I'm quite sure a particular teacher will help you succeed no matter what."

The boy looked surprised at first, but this worked out for him. He wanted to fix the problems this world will face and make sure everyone has a happy ending… except for the villains. Going to Beacon is perfect, plus he'll become stronger to be a real Hunter and Keyblade wielder.

However that didn't stop him from feeling enthusiastic.

"Y-Yes! I would love to go!" he fervently shook the Headmaster's hand at his offer.

 _ **Easy partner. Going to shake his hand off.**_

"Excellent!" Ozpin smiled happily, "School will begin in six days so you best prepare yourself."

"Yeah, I will… I, um…," Chris was cheerful at first, but now faced a new problem, "Oh yeah, there's that. Sorry to bother you about this, but do you know where I can get a job and recommend an inn for me to stay? I have no money or a place to stay at the moment… hehehe…"

Not to mention he had no ID so getting a job would be troubling.

Ozpin clearly seemed ready for this predicament, "Ah yes. You just arrived in our world. That would be a problem. Not to mention you told us along with your Heartless explanations you were stranded in our world. Meaning you have no way to contract your family or return to your world."

"Yeah… that's right," he sighed.

The old man had a thoughtful smile on his face for some reason and had an interesting idea, "Getting you an ID with your background would prove trouble, without falsifying some documents."

Miss Goodwitch glared at Ozpin for suggesting that. It's not something Chris was keen on, but he has to do what he must to survive and get a job.

Ozpin continued without a glancing to Glynda, "However, I have a better idea for your situation. Chris, if you don't mind too much… I would like to adopt you."

Silence.

Everyone in the room was startled by Ozpin's suggestion. V froze, Chris looked stunned, and Miss Goodwitch had her jaw wide open.

 _ **What?**_

 _What?_

"SIR?!"

Ozpin raised his hand to calm Glynda down, "The reason I offer this is because you have no way of knowing how long until you can return to your family or home world. Taking you in as my adopted son will allow you have to have a legal background during your stay in Remnant. I'm not saying to replace your family with me, but I like to offer you a place and benefits under my name to protect you. You can say no and we'll work out another detail for your duration on Remnant if you choose to."

After recovering from his initial shock Chris thought to a moment to himself. _What is he really after? I know he's planning something. He always has something planned in mind._

 _ **That is true. But he is offering one of the better methods for us to stay hidden in this world and not raise too much suspicion on ourselves if word gets out. Sorry to say I might not be that much help at my current standing and lack of knowledge in this world.**_

 _You're not wrong. Considering the benefits of being adopted by Ozpin, I'll stay close to those in Beacon and he'll keep tabs for me on the Heartless in case we need to dispatch them. We'll be able to have a roof over our heads and have some income too. We'll be in the center of it all of the story's plot. Not that I don't trust Ozpin, I believe he's a good person underneath it with questionable motives I'll be able to keep an eye on him._

 _ **Right.**_

 _All in all, it's a win-win situation._

As he thought about it images of what becomes of Pyrrha, Penny, Yang and the others in the story of Volume 3. Everything Cinder and her group has done to them and Vale. All the horrible stuff that went down and he felt more determined than ever to put a stop to it. He made his choice.

The boy carefully went over it with his spirit and smiled, "Honestly, I don't really see a downside to your offer. I have no place to go at the moment. So, I accept. I would be honor to be adopted by you Mr. Ozpin."

The old Headmaster smiled warmly, "I understand. Thank you, my boy. I'll get the paperwork to sort everyone out."

"I am going to have to call you 'Dad' from now on?" Chris joked playfully.

Ozpin laughed, "If you want. I'd rather you do it when we're alone preferable for the time being."

The two men chuckled as Miss Goodwitch shook her head and muttering 'Unbelievable' under her breath.

"That said, I have a place in mind for you to stay for the next six days before the Bulldhead takes you to Beacon. I'll have books ready for you to give you the basics of our world," Ozpin explained to the boy who nodded respectfully, "Glynda come with me."

And the two walked out of the room.

As soon as they did Miss Goodwitch turned to face Ozpin and gave him a stern look, "Ozpin… I'm not entirely sure it was alright for you to up adopt a random boy like that. I don't entirely believe his whole story yet."

"Perhaps, but I stand by what I said," Ozpin sagely smiled, "Besides I believe the knowledge that one possesses will be a great help to this world."

"The boy?"

Ozpin gave her a knowing smirk, "… yes, him too."

Glynda looked at the Headmaster with a funny look, but shook her head as she chalked it up to another one of his antics. No matter what she believes in Ozpin as he is mostly always right.

She goes on ahead without him to help with the paperwork.

As she does, Ozpin reached for something inside his suit and pulled out a large parchment book. He smiled fondly at it as his brushed his fingers over the crown symbol on it.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Entering through the large double doors, the world traveling boy was soon greeted with a sight of grandeur. It was a very spacious Victorian-style bedroom all lined up perfectly and beautifully with red velvet coloring for the carpets and curtains with large windows to look out the balcony to see the city below.

Even the super king-sized canopy bed was amazing to look at with all the velvet curtains with golden lace and fluffy red pillows and comforter. The dark brown furniture only added to the awe of the room.

It truly was a five-star hotel suite room.

"Wow, oh, wow," Chris gapped out his mouth like a fish, while smiling somehow, after being speechless at the sight, "Ozpin… this is… sheesh. Just too much."

 _ **I'll say. But you've never been in a five-star suite room before in your life after all. Savor it buddy.**_

"I know. Hello, my sanctuary," he looked around the room before putting his backpack filled with all of his new stuff down, "But he really didn't need to go this far to help me out. I mean, I know I'm going to be his adopted son soon, but I feel this is going overboard."

His spirit shrugged inside his dreamscape.

 _ **Eh. No need to overthink it too much. Be grateful we have a place to stay for the next few days before we head out to Beacon. I doubt our permanent room there will be this glamourous again.**_

He nodded, congruently accepting the spirit's answer, as he headed over to the bed and traced his fingers over the frames of the canopy bed. He smiled marveling over the structure of the bed.

 _ **Hmm… that reminds me. Here you go!**_

And V snapped its transparent fingers.

 _ ***POOF!***_

Soon a thick brown parchment book materialized into thin air and dropped on the nearby drawer desk by the bed. Blinking his eyes in bewilderment the boy took a moment to walk over and pick up the book to see what his spirit was given him.

It looked like a normal parchment book but had an insignia on it in the form of his pendant. He opened it up to see it had blank pages.

 _ **Every new journey needs to be chronicled, right? So, I created this journal to help us out. Let's keep track of all of progress of anything we see of interest as we explore this world.**_

The crimson boy grinned childish, "This is wicked V! Thanks. It's just like the games. I can't wait to start writing in it. This is a great present buddy."

 _ **Mm-a-mm… of course! Besides I will be filling in the journal too so you don't have to write in it every day.**_

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Considering you have very poor planning skills," Chris smirked cheekily.

 _ **You're never going to let that go, are you?**_

He shook his head with a great big smile on his face, "Nope!"

 _ **Pfft. Anyway, let's call it a night. We got lots of training and practicing in the morning so you'll be able to use your magic properly this time.**_

"I can't wait, really!" he chirped up with childish tune, "I'll be like the characters from the video game series. It's going to be epic."

An amusing scoff escaped V's voice when it heard that.

 _ **Right… just like the video games. You'd be surprised that sometimes fictional tales might just be… a reflection of the truth.**_

Chris perked up curiously, "What do you mean? Are you suggesting… that video games are real worlds after all?"

The spirit laughed.

 _ **Well… we're here in Remnant, aren't we?**_

What V is saying… made sense. If Chris is in the world of Remnant, a western anime web series that was created in his world, and its real here who's to say the realm of Kingdom Hearts. That means the characters and lore of Kingdom Hearts are real as well. He didn't think much of it every since the Heartless attacked, but now that he can sit back and think about it properly who knows who he'll encounter next.

That actually caused the boy to get nervous. If that was the case, he did not want to run into Organization 13 or any of the other Kingdom Hearts villains. It's bad enough he has to deal with the Remnant ones with the Heartless on top of everything.

However, it's not like he's going to start running into them. Right?

"Wow, you're right," the newly appointed Keyblade wielder crossed his arms and goes into a deep thought, "That is kinda interesting to know about that. However, there's no point worrying about it at the moment. Seeing as we can't leave Remnant anytime soon. I rather we focus on what we can do now and we'll cross that bridge when we get there. It's still a scary thought though."

 _ **Don't get cold feet now. Let's get to bed early so you can be bright and bushy in the morning for the training I have planned for you. We got six days before we head to Beacon.**_

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off with a smirk and a thought came to his head, "Come to think of it, it's like I'm the main character in a fictional story. Super powers and all! Actually, would be if I were like… um, ah! A dual-wielding Keyblade wielding Super Saiyan with the power of Ultra Instinct that can copy others abilities as their Semblance to take down any bad guys around with no equal!"

V just floated there in his mind.

 _ **That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my existence.**_

"Indeed, it would be the most stupidest, ridiculous, convoluted, and asinine idea ever for a story to be written. And it would be the most awesome story to read ever!"

 _ **Who would read some drabble?**_

"I would!"

The spirit rolled his non-existed eyes.

 _ **Of course, you would.**_

Letting out an exhausted yawn the boy compelled to his spirit's suggestion. "Right… well I've had a long night."

Kicking off his sneakers and placing his jacket on the chair next to the drawer desk. He'll worry about wearing pajamas later and climbed on top of the bed.

 _ **One last thing before you hit the hay. It's regarding your Keyblades.**_

"Hmm?" he quirked an eyebrow up as he sits Indian-style. "That reminds me. While we're here let's be on the lookout for the Keyhole of this world and lock it. Less trouble around with the Heartless here."

 _ **Ah yes. That too. Glad to you you're on the ball.**_

The boy smiled sheepishly as he ruffled the back of his head.

 _ **As I was saying… I forgot to mention the abilities of your Keyblades. They're nothing super special since they're your beginner blades, but your Destiny Crusher Keyblade has the Defiance ability. When you're in a pinch your attack power increases. While the Fate Saver Keyblade has the Magic Haste ability so you'll regen your magic resources faster. Once you get more different kinds of Keyblades you'll have more ways to fight.**_

He closed his eyes and smiled as he gets under the sheets. "Cool."

He turned off the lights and tried to go to bed. His arms behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling. A lot was on his mind. But the one that stood out from the rest was a question he should have asked earlier but couldn't find the time.

"Hey V, I got to ask. Who are you?"

 _ **Hmm?**_

"I mean, it's cool and all you want to help and live out my dream. Though I kind of find it very weird," he mulled over his next choice of words. Thinking what was best to say, "I don't know anything about you. Who you are, where you come from, what exactly are you. So, I ask V… who are you and why do you really want to help me? Why me? I wanted to ask before, but things got really hectic when we got here."

 _ **Oh…**_

The spirit pondered. Thinking how to best describe itself and its actions.

 _ **Good questions. It's not really easy to say what I am really, but I'm an ancient being you can say. I don't have the right words to explain what I am as I'm not entirely sure anymore. I've been around for eons. Alone. Travel between cosmoses and other dimensions for as long as I can remember. Eventually I couldn't recall how I came to be anymore and felt utterly lonely. Until I met you.**_

The spirit started to vibrate with warmth.

 _ **Our first meeting was… one of kind you can say. I decided there and then I wanted to be your friend no matter what. By bonding with you and doing so means I would have a mortal lifespan. However, I would rather live a finite lifespan instead of an eternal one… as long as I had one friend in the universe.**_

Chris kept a neutral expression as he listened in. Feeling a tad bit guilty for making these questions. It's not like he doesn't trust the spirit, he just wanted to know if the spirit is genuine with its actions.

 _ **When I bonded with you I fused with your soul. I've been sleeping inside your body all of this time waiting to recover fully and talk to you and be your friend. I occasionally flickered in between wake and sleep during the years within your soul so I saw bits of your dreams and memories.**_

That made sense to a degree. Though what trouble was Chris in that V slept inside him?

 _ **When I finally began to stir… I sensed… trouble brewing within your mind.**_

The spirit hesitated. Chris took note of that. Why'd V paraphrased it like that?

 _ **Your heart ached and I wanted to do something about it. It's every boy's dream to travel to other worlds and being heroes, right? Well, anyone who yearns for adventure really, but I digress. So, I decided to call you to your dreamscape and asked you if you wanted to go. And here we are. I just wanted to help with your aching heart as you are my first and only friend.**_

"I see," the tired teen muttered. His eyes barely fluttering to stay awake. There's still something in the back of his mind about the spirit's story.

 _ **Sorry if my reasoning isn't better than that, but that's why. Heh… I understand if you're apprehensive about my stances, but that's why.**_

"I trust you."

 _ **Huh?**_

Chris smiled peacefully, "I said; I trust you."

The spirit was taken aback by the sudden declaration by the boy.

"I may not know everything about you, but I know… actually… feel that you're really sincere. Perhaps because we're connected?" he placed his hand over his heart, "Anyway I never would've gotten the chance to come here. I'll wait when you can tell me everything. So, thanks V."

 _ **Um… wow. Thanks, I was not expecting that. You really do have a big heart for a kid.**_

He chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm just weird. Some people would get mad or something, but me? I don't mind. I just like to look at the positive then the negative. Anyway night V."

 _ **Virus.**_

"Huh?"

 _ **That's my name. Virus. Feel free to call me either Virus or V from now on.**_

Chris smiled warmly upon learning the spirit's true name and chuckled softly, "Original name."

With that last line he let out a tired yawn and finally goes to sleep.

The mysterious spirit took a moment to process what occurred and let out a soft chuckle. He really is an interesting kid.

 _ **(Good night Chris. I really did mean it when I wanted to fulfill your wishes, but truth be told… you really needed something like this. To help ease you of your sorrows buried in your heart. For now, enjoy what time you have here… I wished it could last forever, but we both know we'll eventually have to cross path with those who wish to drown this world in bleak darkness. Theirs, yours, and mine.)**_

Soon the spirit drifted into a peaceful slumber along with its host. Awaiting what trials bring them in the coming days. Without realizing the wheels of fate changing and turning with their presence in this world now and how it affects beyond its borders.

* * *

In another world. Inside a tall and strange tower housed a strange, but powerful individual. One who keeps watch over as many of the worlds' affair to issue no trouble comes their way by the darkness.

He wore blue robes and a long point blue hat with stars on it. Looking at his crystal ball he noticed something appeared in it as he was observing worlds beyond their area. Stroking his beard, he decided to call his former apprentice turned master to discuss this new turning events.

"Hmm… it would seem another light has come into being," Master Yen Sid said smiling to himself.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01 END**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:** The young Keyblade wielding hero finally arrives at Beacon after his bumpy arrival to the world of Remnant. There he finally meets the members of the future hunter team, Team RWBY, and begins forming bonds with them. During all this time a certain king from a far off land makes preparation to meet the new Keyblade.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Hey there guys! Back with another new tale to spin or wove for you all. This one is an interesting idea I recently just came up with. I've heard and seen bits of the show RWBY, but never really took a look at it until a little while ago. I haven't seen everything yet, but I really like it so far.**

 **Though I showed some of the fans' critic videos on some of the show's problems and how to improve it. Which lead to me to watch some of the episodes. Haven't seen everything yet, but I like.**

 **But what got me to write this particular story is recent I went to to look up some interesting RWBY stories. I find some good ones, but when I looked into crossover ones and I love Kingdom Hearts and I decided to take a look at those.**

 **Sadly, while there was many I really didn't find a lot that I was interested in despite some having really good ideas. It was just executed or not implemented just right, not saying they were bad but it didn't appeal to me that much to enjoy them. Especially the one that had too many Out-of-character moments and unnecessary meme jokes that killed the flow of the story that I just couldn't continue reading it.**

 **Because of the lack of quality written Kingdom Hearts and RWBY stories out that I thought, hey I could try to write one. I was originally debating which type I wanted to and I had a few ideas. One where I had an OC live with Sora and the others and was Kairi's older foster brother and went on the same adventures as Sora, another one as a survivor of the Keyblade War from KHuX, or one where an established wandering Keyblade wielder.**

 **Ultimately, I choose this kind for the story. An OC that comes from a world very similar to our world, but not quite so I can change things accordingly. I didn't plan to add Sora as the main character as there's plenty of KH x RWBY stories out that doing it and having a Sora and Ruby. I don't mind mixing pairings together, but Sora is together with Kairi or at least change it so Riku and her got together so Sora could be with Ruby instead of having Kairi still love him and decided to go with someone else.**

 **Speaking of Sora, I was originally on the fence to include him and others in this story even if it is a KH x RWBY crossover story. Sure, there was a Touhou fanfic where the OC that gained a Keyblade, but wasn't a KH x Touhou crossover story, but I decided in the end to in fact Sora and the others.**

 **It is a crossover and I plan to have Sora, Riku, and more show up besides the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed from the series. They show up later and help my OC improve as a Keyblade wielder and person. This all takes place after DDD and before KH3 to let you know. Right now, King Mickey will show up early in the story first and I have quite the story to tell in my head.**

 **As for my OC I was thinking at first, he'd be a really good fighter and could easily fight the Heartless from the start, but I decided against that. I wanted him to be a little goofy and not that good yet at the start and have him improve over time. The spirit with him is like his 'cheat codes' to give him a boost when he needs it, but he'll eventually reach Sora and Riku's levels from the games.**

 **He's like between KH1 Sora with the skills, but with the KH2 and some KH3 abilities mixed in.**

 **I'll try my best to balance his personality and interactions a bit, but I like to hint at his own troubles in his heart that got address to him later for character development.**

 **Speaking of, the many plot holes and problems of the show I'll do my best to fix them up and improve them from the show. I can't promise it will be amazing, but I'll do what I can. Though they will be changes with the inclusion of the Heartless and my OC.**

 **As for this story… this is by FAR the LONGEST chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction or original story in my life. I don't mind super long chapters and I really enjoy a good read, but this was super draining and exhausting to write. It took days to write all this and busy with both work and sleeping so much from how tired I was it took a lot out of me.**

 **Honestly, I was thinking of just splitting this into two chapters for the beginning but I thought this was the beginning and just let it roll for now. Onward though from here I will be making the chapters shorter at least. I'm done, I'm not writing something of this length again unless I have to.**

 **Having this much to read should take you interested until the next chapter.**

 **Also, please give me some constructive criticism so I can improve the quality of my story and fix any oversights I have with my own story so I can update it accordingly.**

 **One more thing. It regards the title of my fanfic, I was going to call it "RWBY: Key of Crimson" at first but I wanted to indicate that it was a crossover, but I didn't want to be blatant with just typing in "KH x RWBY: Key of Crimson" and felt forced.**

 **Then I noticed something of the sub title and decided to work with that. I have it as a play-on words with my OC's name "Chris" or close to it and with the H being focused with the K standing for Kingdom and H for Hearts.**

 **I thought it was quite clever. Though my friend thought otherwise! Ha!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to get the second chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakama! Laters!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the RWBY and Kingdom Hearts franchise nor its characters and lore. This story is purely for entertainment. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Disney/Square Enix and their respective creators. I only own my original characters and elements to the story.**

 **Time Stamp Start:** July 27, 2018

 **Time Stamp Finished:** August 6, 2018

 **Time Stamp Posted:** August 6, 2018


	2. Meeting the Team RWBY

**CHAPTER 02: Meeting the Team RWBY**

* * *

Ruby Rose stood along the passenger hallways of the transport airship heading for Beacon as she finally takes her first step to becoming a Huntress. She was excited as she could be. Her father and uncle were there at the port to send her and sister off with a smile and wishing them well.

Her family were proud and ecstatic for her when they got the news she would be heading to Beacon this year with her older sister, **Yang Xiao Long**.

However, she is a bit sad that she'll leave her old friends behind by skipping two years.

It's not like she meant to go off without them, but her friends were understanding and congratulate her for getting into Beacon at an early age. Calling her a prodigy and asking her to write to them all about her time there.

Still didn't help with the jitter bugs she was having.

Though beyond all that, missing her friends, heading to Beacon with her sister, becoming a Huntress. She was worried about that boy she met almost a week ago.

 **Chris Corona**.

That was his name she recalled when Ozpin asked him about it.

She didn't know much about him at all, except she dragged him into her scuffle with Roman Torchwick and his goons. He helped her out when he didn't need to and his weapon was about the most unique and coolest gear she had ever laid her eyes on. She couldn't explain it, there was something mystifying about it. That and how it can appear out of thin air and it turning into guns that looked different from the key-shape swords and seemed to 'grow' new parts was something else.

He seemed to possess a strange Semblance, but she wasn't sure what it was. Summoning weapons from thin air sounded amazing, being able to call your partner anytime anywhere was convenient, but those strange lightshows he did. Was that it?

She really wanted to ask more about them. However, she found out after being turned over to the police that he had no background. No family history or anything. A complete enigma that appeared out of nowhere.

She's not usually interest in boys, but something about him interested her. Regardless of his blank past, he helped her when he didn't need to and protected her too and that was good enough for her.

Sadly, she hasn't seen him after that day and was worried what became of him. Ozpin said not to worry, but what if that was a lie? What if he was sent to jail? Or exiled? Or worse! She couldn't help, but worry about the boy.

She hasn't thanked him just yet… or ask him about his amazing weapons. She couldn't stop gushing over them whenever she thought them.

In the midst of her monologue a certain busty blonde beauty ran up to her and gave her a surprise hug. Her sister Yang.

"Oofph!?"

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" a lilac-eyed adolescent woman squeezed Ruby tightly in a bear hug to show her affections. "This is the best day ever!"

It would be for Ruby if Yang didn't stop hugging her and breaking her spine in half.

"Please… stop…," the crimsonette girl wheezed out.

Yang, did in face let go of her, and jumped up a bit and trembled with excitement, "But, I'm so proud of you!"

The day Ruby told them that Ozpin personally asked her to come to Beacon this year Yang couldn't stop telling the world and everybody how proud she was of her little sister. She also wanted Ruby to attend the same year as her before, but it wasn't possible due to being in different years at Signal. That changed when Ozpin came into the picture.

"Really, Sis, it was nothing," the scythe-wielding girl passed it off as nothing. She wasn't one for boasting after all.

Yang, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it, "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

Ruby looked dumbfounded at that expression and began looking worried, "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" the buxom beauty asked jolly-like, not seeing her sister's issues, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited… it's just," Ruby sadly sighed, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Her sister walked around to Ruby's side and threw an arm around her and smiled, "But you are special."

"… _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities,_ " the voice from the announcer for the screen display boomed in the hallways to make its announcement. " _If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa._ "

Ruby sighed when she heard the news. She thought back to the boy who helped her that day.

"What's the matter, Rubes?" Yang asked with concern, "Are you sad about letting that criminal get away the other day?"

"No, it's not that," Ruby hesitated a bit. She never mentioned the boy that helped her when she told her family about the robbery which led to her being accepted to Beacon. "It's just that, during all the craziness during it all someone helped me out. Who I haven't seen since then."

"You mean someone lend you a hand against those crooks?" the blonde girl raised her eyebrows. She wondered why Ruby never mentioned this before. Then again, she was so happy about the news she threw a celebration party and didn't let Ruby get a word in edge-wise.

She nodded, "Yeah. When I took the fight to those guys on the streets and that's where that person was standing. I was worried at first, but then this person pulled out their weapons from thin air… it was _so_ cool!"

She began to become more animated when she got to the cool parts regarding the weapon which Yang shook her head with a knowing smile.

"From thin air?" she asked. Truthfully, she was curious about that part. It sounded like a Semblance ability. Very handy to call your weapon out anytime from anywhere. Most Huntsman and Huntresses would kill for such a convenient ability.

"Yeah!" she smiled brightly, "There were two and looked like key-shaped swords!"

"Key-shaped… swords?" Yang worded that out slowly and dumbfoundedly. That sounded like the weirdest kind of weapon to have. Why key-shape?

"Mmhmm! It was kinda weird, but we then manage to beat them so easily together we were such a great team! After that Roman guy escaped we chased after him! I jumped onto the ladder and leaped onto the roof, while that person covered their body in a pink aura and seemed to run up the wall to the roof!"

"P-Pink aura? Huh?" now Yang was getting confused. That person ran up the wall because of the pink aura? Sounds like his **Aura** , but Aura doesn't allow people to scale up walls. Wasn't the weapon summoning the Semblance? Or was it something else? Perhaps the two were related?

"Yeah, I wanted to ask questions, but never got around to it. Then when Roman got onto the airship and the key sword wielding person covered us in some weird barrier that reflected the blast from the dust that Roman threw at us. I never seen a Dust move like that before," Ruby placed her hands on her chin in thought. "Could've been a Semblance ability, but I wasn't sure."

"What a strange person," Yang was getting intrigued. What Semblance did this random stranger had? She wanted to find out… by seeing how well it was in battle.

Sparring of course.

"Then the Huntress lady showed and the Roman's lady criminal friend showed up and attacked each other with their Dust attacks. Just then, this huge black thing came out from the rooftop and attacked us and…!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Slow down there Ruby! What do you mean 'black thing'?" her sister folded her arms and gave Ruby a questioning look, "Are you talking about a Grimm?"

"Yes! Wait… NO! I mean… it wasn't…," Ruby tried to collected herself to answer, "It don't know what it was. It was giant, human-like, creature with a heart-shaped hole on the chest area. Also, yellow eyes and small wings on its back."

"Heart-shaped hole?" Yang was having a hard time believing that, "You sure you didn't hit your head somewhere and imagined it?"

"I'm serious!" Ruby glared at her, "The person who protected me called it… what was it again… oh right, _Darkside_."

"Darkside?"

"Yeah, apparently that person knew what it was."

"Freaky," Yang frowned, which then turned into a challenging smirk, "Sounds like fun! I wish I could've fought it. I might have a challenge this time."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ruby whispered to herself as she rubbed her arm, "It was scarier than any Grimm I ever saw. There was something not right about it." _But if that thing shows up again, no matter what, as a Huntress will I defend the innocent and strike it down!_

Yang looked at her sister to see how uncomfortable this subject was and gave her a light hug which she appreciated with a smile.

"Once we finished it off we were taken to the police station by the Huntress where we met Ozpin and that's how I got accepted to Beacon, which was the happiest day of my life!" she nearly squealed at that part again, which Yang couldn't help but smile with her. "However…"

Yang tiled her head as her sister continued, "Ozpin pulled up that person's file and I learned… that there's no background on the person who helped me."

"Seriously?" the busty young woman looked taken aback. That was very abnormal for her unless that person was an orphan or from an unknown village, "Nothing at all?"

"Yeah… it was so strange," Ruby hanged her head, "I was told to leave so Ozpin could have a word with that person who helped me alone and I left. I don't know what became of that person after."

"I see," Yang nodded her head in understanding, "So basically you're worried for this person who helped you? Not sure where they went after that?"

Ruby nodded her head sadly to her sister, "Yeah. I only got their name when Ozpin asked him, but… I really hope he's OK. He was a really nice guy."

"Yeah, I bet. I… wait," Yang caught herself as the words proceed through her mind.

Ruby looked at her sister with confusion, "What's wrong?"

Yang turned to her with a blank look and emptied eyes, "Him? He? Guy? As in… a _boy_? You mean a _boy_ helped you out and you're worried about this guy a lot?"

The red hood girl darted her eyes back and forth and answered hesitantly to her sister's strange behavior, "Yes. He's a boy. I haven't stop thinking about him ever since that day. I really hope he's OK."

Yang just stood there for a few moments, slightly scaring Ruby, before her big sister erupted in a big infectious smile and crushed her in another steel-crushing hug of death.

"OH MY GOSH! My baby sister finally has her first crush!" Yang cooed as she swung Ruby back and forth in her arms, "I'm so happy! I never thought you'd ever be interested in boys!"

"Gggck!" the crimsonette girl cried out in pain, struggling to break free, "Yang! Please… let go… you're crushing… me…"

"Oh sorry," the blondie let go of her sister, who looked dazed and ready to keel over. She gave her an apologetic look as Ruby straighten herself out and she pouted.

Now that Ruby has recovered, Yang continued with the subject by placing her hands on her arms and asked the important questions, "So Ruby… is your first crush cute? What's he like? What's his name? _Does he like puns_? Do you plan on asking him out?"

"Gck! Yang," Ruby knocked her sister's grasp on her and started to punch lightly, and cutely, in rapid succession when her sister embarrassed her with those answers. "It's not like that! He just helped me out and I never got to thank him! Or know if he's OK. I'm just worried about him that's all."

"I see," Yang nodded sage-like, "But is he cute?"

Ruby growled at her and looked away with a slight blush, "Well… I didn't get that much of a look at him. But I guess he was kinda cute."

The blonde beauty grinned as she wrapped her arm over Ruby's head, "Atta girl! There's hope for you yet! Now then after we get sorted into Beacon let's go hunting for your mystery crush. I bet we can find him easily, even if he has no history on him."

"I'm not crushing on him!" Ruby pouted with an adorable blush. She sighed as she looked away sadly, "I don't even know where to start. I only caught his name and that was it. The name and that red hoodie he wore."

"At least we got some intel on the guy," the older girl smiled with her fingers rubbing her chin, "So what's his name?"

"Um… it was Chris. Christopher Corona," Ruby finally revealed his name to her.

"Ooh… interesting. I like," Yang couldn't stop herself from grinning. His name was almost like a pun to her, "Now we have something to start with."

"Maybe we shouldn't bother," Ruby frowned. It wasn't like she was giving up, but with them attending Beacon in Vale who knows where he could've ended up, "It's not like he might still be in Vale after that day. I don't think I'll ever… see him… again…"

Yang looked at her sister who slowly came to a halt with her words, "Rubes? Something wrong, little Sis?"

Her little sister stared off to the side with widen eyes and disbelieving face.

She suddenly gasped which took Yang by surprised, "It's… him! That's the boy! He's right over there! I can't believe he's here on this airship!"

"What!?" Yang blinked and looked toward the direction Ruby was starting. Sure, enough there was an eclipse-color hair boy standing by himself in a red hoodie. He was looking at his clenched hand and donned a determined look on his face.

Yang let out a low purr. Ruby was right… he was cute. _Very_ cute.

Ruby looked so joyful and thrilled she to see him again she used her Semblance, Super Speed, and ran toward the boy. The blonde girl shook her head, but smiled, as she soon followed after.

* * *

A few moments ago.

Chris Corona, the boy from another reality and newly appointed Key Bearer, walked along the hallways of the airship looking around the place. He was passing by the other students and keeping a low profile as he didn't want to stand out too much. Honestly, he loved making new friends, but he felt so out of place here he was nervous about introducing himself.

That and want to remain focus on his own personal mission here. He primarily wanted to befriend Team RWBY and JNPR once he got here.

He stopped in front of the window looking outside of the airship and spots all of the buildings down below. His fear of heights is weird. On and off he can be afraid when he thinks too much about hitting the ground, yet has got on tall roller coasters before and wasn't afraid. Right now, he wasn't and was enjoying the view.

Regardless he took this moment to himself to think of his plan of action.

The last six days were both short and long. Virus drilled him those last days improving his combat and magic skills. He managed to learn a few more new spells like Thunder, Aero, Magnet, and Gravity. Not to mention he improved his magic quite adeptly thanks to V's teachings and now can cast spells without any problems.

Though casting spells is one thing, utilizing them in combat is another.

He was a little disappointed that he couldn't evolve his spells to the next tier. He was looking forward to learning the Time spell, as freezing time would be helpful and it was a fun ability to use, but sadly Virus state that Chris isn't experienced enough to learn such a medium to high-level spell just yet.

For the reminder of the times during his week at the suite he would take his free time reading the books Ozpin left him to study up a bit more on Remnant. Though he knew the basics but it was good to keep up appearances. Better than being questioned how he knew all these things when he's not from Remnant.

And when training was done he either found a book to read, write up some novel ideas himself, play some games on his Scroll which was included with his stuff, or go outside and take in the sights. He really got a feel for the place and the people were super nice.

Aside from a few displeasure moments he encountered on the streets.

All in all, he was having the time of his life. When the deadline to go to Beacon had arrived he thanked the hotel staff for his time staying there and all of them appreciated him honest as well as they're happy to do Ozpin a favor for them.

Now that he's here on the airship, he's not sure what to do but wander around.

 _Well we got some time to kill,_ Chris hummed to his spirit dwelling within his soul. _A shame we couldn't get more training in. I think I could get a better handle of my parkour of Flow Motion, bouncing between the walls without missing a beat._

 _ **Practice makes better buddy.**_

V called out to its host.

 _ **Not to mention we can't bring attention to ourselves doing those kinds of stunts. That's why I suggested to do them at night so people would be less likely to notice.**_

The boy huffed, _Yeah, I know._

The spirit who sense his dispirited mood.

 _ **I know. But we have to avoid letting Cinder, Roman, the White Fangs, and any others threats connected to them to learn more about us. But don't worry… I'll be unlocking your ability to gain Drive Forms soon enough.**_

At that the boy's eyes shone with a delight childish glee and smiled brightly when he heard that. _Really?! I can't wait! Can I start out with Final Form first?!_

Virus laughed haughtily at that.

 _ **No.**_

 _Awww…_

 _ **Sorry pal. But you have to start off slow. Final Form combines ALL the powers of your Drive Forms' strength and your body is not use to such strains yet. Doing so can have irrevocable damages on your body and you might not be able to use Drive Forms ever again. Hence, we start off with either Valor or Wisdom first. Maybe Limit Form, whatever that could be. You'll get the rest soon enough.**_

He hanged his head in defeat and crossed his arms, _I know. I can't help, but want to use the strongest abilities and forms right off the bat to see what they're like. The foes we're facing have years of experience of fighting and I barely have a week at that. I rather not get caught by them when I haven't unlocking all of my abilities yet._

 _ **I am aware. We're in this together partner. But we can't rush this. That's why you accepted to go to Beacon, right? To gain more experience and training to better yourself. You'll have actual people to spar with than the Shadow Boxing we did. Just do what your heart tells you and you'll be fine.**_

The boy nodded as he walked over to an empty spot by the windows and looked outside to the blue sky. The news came on and was telling the story of the robbery roughly a week ago that Chris was in and thankfully no mention of him was in it.

He knew all of the events in the future like what will go do in the Vytal Festival Tournament which he has a plan in mind already to spot Mercury and Emerald for setting up Yang like that. He had to make sure to stop them, but he needed to wait when the time was right to do this action.

Jumping in too soon will cause problems. Too late will end the same if not worse.

Hopefully Ozpin will listen and have everything setup to make sure things go smoothly. Chris isn't arrogant, presumptuous, or egoistical to think he can stop this all on his own. He needed the help of those who can further prevent more damage to the scenes. He just hoped it doesn't deviate too much so he can stop them all in their tracks.

But when that time comes and everything changes, he needed to be ready for that unknown future for what it may hold.

He clenched his fist and looked at it with a determined shine in his eyes. A silent vow to himself he'll make sure everyone has a happy ending in this timeline with him there to stop it all.

 _ **Oh! Incoming at 9 o' clock!**_

 _What?_

Chris barely had time to register what Virus said as he only looked to his side for a brief moment, before a red blur collided with him and knocked him over to the ground.

"Oomph!" was all Chris blurted out before something or someone fall right on top of him.

"Uhh… oops… I guess I overexerted myself a little too much there," a girlish voice chirped as she placed her hands right on Chris's chest to lift her torso up slightly. Without realizing where her hands were.

Chris shook his head and looked to see who collided with him and found a pair of silver eyes boring back into his blue eyes. It was Ruby Rose! One of the main characters of the show he met earlier this week and hasn't seen since.

Ruby looked blankly at him before realizing where she is at the moment. A growing blushing decorating her face.

"Sheesh, Riding Hood," Chris chuckled, decided to tease her a bit and make fun of the situation, "I wasn't expecting you to _fall_ on me."

"Gah!" she jumped up in panic and blushed furiously, "I wasn't falling for you! I swear!"

He got up and patted himself down. Before looking at her with a cocked brow, "I said fall _on_ me. Not fall _for_ me. Then again I can see where you can easily mistake the saying."

She blinked owlishly until she realized why he said it like that. The way he smugly smiled drive the intention home to her. She pouted cutely, "You're horrible! Don't tease me like that!"

Chris giggled, "Sorry. I tend to tease people I like. Besides it was kinda funny."

Ruby huffed with a slight blush, "I bet."

Didn't help her with Yang's earlier teasing too. She continued to look annoyed until she remembered why she was here, "But anyway! You're OK!"

The boy blinked at her unsurely and looked himself over, "Well, yeah. You didn't really hurt me when you fell on top of me like that."

"Not that!" the red hooded girl stated loudly, "I mean… well… after what happen at the station. With Ozpin pulling out your non-existent file and everything… you know?"

"Oh!" Chris realized what she meant. He was a little surprised she'd be worried about him like that, but it's in her character to care about people, "I see. Well…"

"Ahem," a voice cleared up loudly between, causing the two teens to jump away in fright.

Standing between them—somehow without even of them noticing—is Ruby's older sister Yang, who looked very amused with that big knowing smile on her face.

She wore her iconic initial outfit from the show. A tan jacket showing off her midriff, an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, and though it doesn't look like it a low-cut yellow crop top with an emblem on the left side. Not a bra or swimsuit mind you. A dark brown belt, black mini-shorts, and brown knee-high boots with over-the-knee orange socks to top off her outfit.

She also wore black fingerless gloves like Chris, except she had her golden gauntlets currently equipped on her forearms.

"AH! Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with a yelp and nervous expression, "…how long were you standing there?"

Yang gave her sister a very mischievous smile, "Oh… long enough."

Ruby inwardly winced. Her sister is going to tease her later about this she knew and she was _not_ looking forward to that.

"Soooo," Yang sang casually, "You going to introduce me to your _friend_ or…?"

"Um? Right!" the crimsonette girl quickly collected her bearings and stopped Yang from any further comments, "This is my big sister Yang!"

Chris glanced between the two, decided to pretend to not know they're half-sisters, and raised a brow, "Half or foster sisters?"

Ruby seemed somewhat surprised by his inquired question, "Um… we're half-sisters. I was kinda expecting you to say we don't look nothing like sisters."

"There's more to being family than being blood-related or not or having physical resemblance. Though I guess I do see a vague resemblance between you two." He narrowed his eyes to get a closer inspection with the two, then smiled to Ruby before turning his attention to Yang, "And hello."

"Charmed~," Yang giggled with a sultry smile and gave Chris a half-lidded look. She reached out for a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet Ruby's mystery guy. Chris, right?"

"Oh, um…," the boy was definitely taken aback by Yang's… boldness. He knew she loves to flirt with guys, he never expected her to do it with him, "Yeah. Nice to meet you too. Hey, wait a minute!"

He paused and looked over to Ruby curiously.

The girl blinked wondering what was wrong.

"How'd you know my name?" Chris tilted his name trying to remember when he told her his name.

 _ **You seriously forgot that already?**_

His spirit dryly commented and facepalmed.

"Um… it was at the police station. When Ozpin came to see us and you told him your name?" the scythe-wielding girl pressed her fingers together as she addressed that event, "I was there, remember?"

"Oh!" the boy slapped his right hand on his forehead for being a dense mook, "A lot has happened since then! Sorry, I didn't think of that first. I hope you've been doing alright."

Ruby smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah! I've been doing great! Got into Beacon earlier than I thought I was and I've been excited about it ever since. I can't wait!"

The boy humorously chuckled, "Nice to hear."

After that was all said and done Ruby continued with her questioning. She really wanted to know what happen to him, "But enough about me. What about you? After the police station I never saw you again! Do you know how worried I was for you after that day?! I thought something bad happen like you went to jail or got exiled or something!"

Chris stumbled a bit backwards as she came close to his personal space with a very concern and steely look in her eyes.

He knew Ruby cared about people and was concern for their well-being, but he was still very surprised on how much Ruby showed that kind of concern for him. Only after meeting him once and for a short time to boot.

"Yeah," Yang finally pitched in her voice after staying silent on the side, eagerly watching the scene unfold between the two teens, "My sister has been _very_ worried about you. Wouldn't stop talking about it actually."

The boy raised a brow curiously—not entirely buying it—and Ruby frantically waved between them in a comical manner, "No I wasn't Yang! I _just_ told you about him!"

"Yeah, well, same difference," the blonde beauty smirked playfully.

"You're the worst Yang," Ruby pouted while Chris shook his head with amusement. Ruby turned her attention back to the red hoodie boy and reiterated, "So what happened to you?"

"Oh that?" the boy rubbed the back of his head and glanced upward. It's not that big of a secret, but he guessed that keeping his adoption a secret is fine for now, "Ozpin actually invited me to enroll into Beacon. After he saw what was capable of and I answered his questions truthfully, he wanted me to come to his school."

"Oh!" the silver-eyed girl blinked and laughed meekly, "I guess that totally makes sense. You _are_ here after all. Wouldn't be the case if you didn't."

He shook his head with a smile and continued, "Well if you're asking where I was. Ozpin let me stay at a hotel for the time being. I had little to no Lien on me, so he was nice enough to give me a place to stay before school starts."

"A hotel? I see, there's not many hotels close to where I live so I guess it's no wonder you haven't see you around then," Ruby calmly stated out loud. If she knew he within the same city close to where she lived she could've visited him. Sadly, she knew neither where he was or what hotel he was staying at.

"I suppose so," he shrugged absentmindedly, "That and I have been busy with some my own personal training in the meantime."

"Training?" Yang perked up with interest, "What kind of training? From what Ruby told me you handle yourself better well against those criminals."

 _I didn't say anything that specific though…_ Ruby though nonchalantly.

The boy glanced downwards with a humbled expression, "I wouldn't say I was that good. I'm still a novice really. Hopefully at Beacon I can get better with my skills. I still got a long way to go."

"Well," Yang patted a hand on his shoulder, the boy nearly crutching down from the force of it, "I'm more than happy to help with your training. You, too, right Ruby?"

The boy strained at the pressure which Yang didn't mean to apply, but kept a friendly pained smile on his face to play it off.

"R-Right," Ruby agreed while stammering a bit. Yang smirked as she rubbed her sister's shoulder which Ruby looked aggravatedly at her for putting her on the spot like that.

After she left go of him. Chris glanced between the two and smiled. _Well… I guess I've established my place as their friend. That's good. I know I'm doing this to protect them or at least steer them away from scarring damages, but seriously… I get to hang out with Ruby and Yang! This is going to be so awesome!_

The spirit, V, chuckled mischievously as its host's fanboy ravings.

 _ **Right… that's why you want to hang with them. Hehehe… Honestly, I personally think both you and Ruby are cute together! I so, totally, ship the two of you as the perfect couple!**_

Chris's eyes suddenly widen and he blushed slightly when Virus stated that in his head. He frowned and thought with annoyance, _Oh great. I didn't realize I had a shipper on deck inside my own body._

Virus simply laughed at its friend's irritation with him. The spirit wanted its partner to be happy and already set the wheels in motion to hook him up with Ruby. Or Yang. Or any other females that caught Chris's attention. Heck nothing wrong with a harem if the spirit plays its cards right. No matter what this spirit was going to find love for him and nothing will stop it on its quest for its host's happiness.

Even if the boy denied he was interested or thought he stood a chance.

Luckily the two didn't notice his behavior at all as Yang seemed to enjoy messing with her sister too much.

Then Ruby remembered something she really wanted to know the boy when they mentioned training. "Actually… there's something I wanted to ask for a while now about you."

"Oh?" the boy tilted his head to the side wondering what she was going to ask. In hindsight, knowing her personality, he should've seen it coming.

"CAN YOU _PLEASE_ TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR WEAPONS?!" the girl practically screamed on the spot with stars in her eyes. Everyone nearby heard her shout and looked in their direction, confused.

Chris began to feel embarrassed with all of the attention when the other students' turn their head to the commotion, but did his best to ignore it.

On the other hand…

Yang practically jumped back, cringing, and rubbed her ears. She knew about her little sister's love for weapons and still she failed to see this coming. She let out a sigh and smiled bemusingly at her young sister's antics.

"Oh, hehe, right," the Keyblade wielder boy nervously chuckled, "You were interested in them before on the roof, but I never got around to them. Sounds like you love weapons a lot."

"Of course! To me a weapon is more than an extension of a person and partner. It tells a lot about that person, a reflection of their personality," the silver-eyed girl jumped with giddy as she explained this and move closer to the boy, "And your weapons are the most unique and mysterious ones I've ever seen! I got to know all about them, so _please_ tell me EVERYTHING!?"

"Might want to take it easy there, Rubes," Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Going to scare the poor guy if you keep this up."

Ruby glanced between the two and stepped back a bit, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

The boy didn't mind and chuckled. He always did find Ruby's weapon frantic side to be super cute. He looked at her, shrugged, and smiled, "Sure. I don't mind telling you about my weapons."

 _Is it OK? I know World Order refers to knowledge of other worlds and such, but…_

 _ **Don't worry it's fine. It's not, like, any villains here on Remnant can get a Keyblade.**_

 _True. For Remnant._

Ruby's eyes sparkled with stars, her hands trembling with excitement in front of her face, and moved closer to the boy to hear all about them. Yang looked amused at her sister, but shared her interested in the boy's weapons too. She like to know what makes them so unique.

"Well, as you know, my weapons are kinda _special_ and they're called…," the boy outstretched his hand and with a flash of light his weapon appeared. Both girls jump back and looked surprised at the weapon seemingly materialized itself in thin air, "… a **Keyblade**."

He summoned Destiny Crusher in his right hand. Ruby burst at the seams with exhilaration as she began to dart back and forth around his weapon. Getting good looks at it from all angles.

Even Yang was taken note of his weapon. It really was a key-shape sword. A very bizarre black-red colored sword, but a sword nonetheless.

"Oh my gosh, it's so much cooler up close," Ruby squealed in a low tone as she continued to inspect the boy's weapon in his hand.

Chris looked at the girl and smiled. Until he got an idea in his head and donned a mischievous smirk instead, "Do you want to hold it?"

The crimsonette girl gasped at the sudden proposition and almost screamed, "YES! I would love to hold your… what did you call it again? Keyblade?" the boy nodded, "Well then… I accept!"

He repositioned the Keyblade in his hand, flipping it over, and presented to the girl. Ruby gently and unquestionable snatched the blade from his hand to examine it in closer detail. Yang knitted her brow together when she saw his smirk earlier. She was wondering what he was up to.

"Wow, this is amazingly light!" the girl practically let out a dreamy sigh as she flipped over the Keyblade to look it all over. "I can't figure out what materials this is made of, but it's super strong and sturdy I can tell." She tapped on the blade to check the density and traced her fingers over it. After about a minute she then started to wave it around, "Surprisingly aerodynamic despite its shape and…"

Suddenly the Keyblade in her hands vanished in a flash of light and returned to Chris's hand.

Both girls flicked back and forth between Ruby's hand and Chris's hand after they witness the blade switched holders.

"Wait, what?"

" _Oh_ , sorry!" the boy jokingly apologized as he glanced upward as if to recall an important detail. "I forgot to mention that the Keyblade is _very_ picky with its master. It doesn't let anyone hold it and it will return to its master's hand almost immediately."

"Wait… it _picks_ its master? You didn't make it yourself?" Ruby caught on that little detail after finding the Keyblade in her hands up and vanishing on her.

The boy nodded and explained, "Yup. You see… I don't know how Keyblades are made or what materials make it up. Keyblades are sort of sentient in that regard. Heck I was _given_ the ability to wield the Keyblade. It came to me and what I've learned is that a Keyblade is tied to a person's heart. Figuratively. Hence the summoning and disappearing part. So, no one can take it or hold it except for others who have the ability to wield Keyblades. It will always return to its original master."

Yang rubbed her chin, "That's… kinda fascinating. How come we never heard of them before?"

Though some parts of that story felt off to the blonde lass. How does it tie to a person's heart and why? A lot of unusual questions to a mysterious blade.

"They're special and mysterious and sadly… not many folks around know about them anymore. They ended up almost completely forgotten," the boy looked down sadly. "I can't tell you any more than that as I'm not sure myself."

"Aw bummer, but you'll tell me its other features you do know right?" Ruby dejectedly sighed at first but smiled in the end. She was really keen on learning more about his weapon, but it seemed to be a unique case. However, that made her love his weapons even more.

"Sure. Though I'll admit, you held my Keyblade longer than I thought," Chris smiled, "It shows you might have the potential to wield a Keyblade one day too."

The crimsonette girl brighten up when she heard those words, "Aw, geez thanks. I wouldn't mind… wait," then her eyes widen up in realization and Ruby suddenly glared at the boy. "Did you hand your Keyblade over _knowing_ full-well it would return to your hands in a matter of seconds?"

"Yup," he grinned with no shame whatsoever.

Yang took a moment to hear that and then started to snicker. She did her best to hold in her laughter, but it was starting to seep through a little. _This guy…_

Ruby stomped her foot and pouted, "You're horrible!"

Chris couldn't help it anymore and started to chortle, "Hehahahe… snrk… sorry, sorry. But, I did tell I tend to tease people I like and I do like you Ruby. You're a really fun person to be with."

The girl's face took an unexpected turn to red when he told her that. Sure, he was still in a joking state, but he was honest and serene about his words.

" _Oh_ … he _likes_ people he teases," Yang leaned to her sister on one leg and wriggled her eyebrows as she said that, "I bet that makes you happy, Rubes."

"Wha?! No, it's not! I mean…" Ruby exclaimed with a blush as she tried to debunk her sister's claim. "He might that in a friendly way, right?!"

The boy blinked and looked between the two girls. Did they really take what he said in… a romantic motion? No, no. That's crazy talk, but it's possible Yang was just pulling her sister's leg like that. It's within her character.

 _ **The way you said, I suspect you might like her more than you let on.**_

 _That's the reason why I stated 'a fun person to be with'! I like them,_ as friends. _It's not like I'm going to date one of the girls here. Not looking for a relationship at the time. Nor would it work at all considering where I'm from…_

The spirit didn't believe it, but let a mischievous giggle echoed in the void. The boy can't fool him.

"Um, right," Chris was uncertain when he said that, but it was better to close this topic posthaste. Ruby finally calmed down while Yang looked disappointed the conversation wasn't going to continue.

In the background the news continued with the cover with the Faunus Rights and White Fang, which Chris knew already, and went into detail about their history and how things changed within their ranks over the years. More information than what the show provided, but Chris will worry about that later.

"Anyway, I still got a long way to go. Like I said, I'm still a novice and have only a small control over my Keyblade's unique abilities," the spiky-haired youth stated as he looked at his Keyblade in his hand.

"Really? But you seem so capable with it?" Ruby pointed to his Keyblade with her index finger.

Chris was about to answer her, but when looking at her a thought came to his head. Actually, he has been meaning to say this for a while now and now was the best time to say it. A childish grin in his mind he was so looking forward to their reactions when he said it.

"I only got the Keyblade recently so my skills are unpolished. You can also say it's 'all _ruby_ -imentary, my dear Rose'," Chris stated semi-dramatically with one hand in the air and his eyes closed with an amused smile on his face.

Both girls stared shocked at him.

The spirit inside him just snorted.

 _ **That one was kinda good.**_

Ruby mouth was left wide open like a fish as she proceeded what he just said, "D-Did you…? Did you just make pun?!"

Yang on the other snickered in the beginning and then turned into a full-blown laughter, "Oh my god! That was _hilarious_! Pfft… I can't believe… hehehe… I never thought of that one before! Hahaha…"

"What can I say? I love puns!" he smirked proudly as he placed his hands on his hands.

"It was bad! Puns aren't funny at all!" Ruby chastised Chris for his godawful pun using her name. "Also, I knew it! The first time we met you DID make a pun!"

"Says you! Puns are funny! They're an underappreciated form of humor that people fail to see," the boy nodded to himself sage-like, "It takes creativity, imaginative, and timing to make use of puns. They're not so easy to pull off, but they show amazing word play when used correctly. They're the ultimate jokes and I will never stop loving them. Witty one-liners too."

Yang wiped a tear for her eyes when she heard all of that and had a proud smile on her face. He's perfect. "Finally, another pun lover like me! This day just got better!"

Ruby rubbed her temples in defeat, "There's two of them now…"

Yang quickly grabbed her sister's shoulder and spun her around to face her. The blonde was practically glue to her sister's face as she grinned excitedly, "Ruby, do _not_ let this one get away! You have your big sister's 'Yang' of approval to have him as your best friend or boyfriend!"

"W-What?" Ruby blushed.

"Huh?" Chris did a double-take. _I know she loves puns, but I wasn't expecting her reaction to me to be like that._

Yang leaned even closer to Ruby and whispered to her face, "Ruby… if you don't date him, _I_ will."

"YANG!" the younger sister could barely keep it together and started to push her sister off. However, Yang wasn't haven't any of it and locked her arm around her sister's head and gave a hearty laugh.

The boy looked between the two, not hearing what Yang said, and sighed peacefully. Things are going to be quite interesting on his way to Beacon.

During their little commotion the news cast suddenly changed and in its place as a blonde-haired woman with green eyes showing up as a hologram. Miss Goodwitch made her appearance, or a recording of her, to broadcast to all of the students on the ship.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_ the hologram recording of Glynda Goodwitch announced to everyone.

Both Ruby and Yang stopped what they were doing and looked to see the broadcast. The buxom beauty was the first to speak up, "Who's that?"

"— _my name is Glynda Goodwitch—"_

"Oh."

Knowing where this course of the story was going Chris didn't need to pay attention as he knew this part the best already. He rubbed his chin and pondered what he'll learn to improve his own fighting skills. He was able to jump higher and run faster than with magic coursing through his body and a spirit to guide him. Gaining new Keyblades would also help.

 _ **Don't worry you will. You're already forming bonds with Ruby and Yang and you'll gain the Keychains based on your relationships with them in the near future.**_

Hearing his spirit mentioned this put a smile on his face. He wondered what those Keyblades will look like? Perhaps based on their weapons, a Keyblade version of Ruby's and Yang's? He wondered what abilities they will have.

 _ **About that. You see after examining the powers within the Keyblades I can able to strengthen your Keyblades even further. In case you have a particular one you like or you just want to power them all up. Once you gain the Keychains you can switch them on the fly in battle.**_

 _Wait?_ Chris thought out loud in his mind, startled by this revelation. _What do you mean 'strengthen'?_

 _ **Basically, I can 'level up' your Keyblades to make them stronger. They could possibly change appearance or not, but I can freely alter their looks if you wish. Strengthening will also evolve your Keyblades' abilities. Like Fate Saver's Magic Haste becoming Hastera and Hastega in the future. Not to mention I can change their abilities too. If there's a particular one you prefer over the other.**_

The Keyblade wielder's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't KNOW that Virus can do that or even if the Keyblades can evolve further too. Almost like that mobile game, Union Cross, but better. What a pleasant surprise, he can't wait.

Ruby gasped in awe as she walked over to the window to look past the clouds below us. Yang joined her and Chris stood by smiling at them. Such a peaceful scene. The boy wanted to keep this kind of peacefulness throughout most of their lives if he can.

"I guess home isn't too far after all," the scythe-wielding girl sighed fondly.

Yang wrapped her arm around her sister and placed her hand on Ruby's left shoulder, "Beacon's our home, now."

 _Home…_ the word felt both nostalgic and sad to Chris. Virus promised that time will not pass between his time here and his time home, but still. He missed his parents and his older and younger sisters, Luna and Arianna.

V hummed sadly. The spirit knew it did this to fulfill Chris's inner desire for adventure and wanting to change their futures, as well as wanting to help erase the sorrow and fear in his heart. But the dark spirit still felt bad it had to spirited him away from his family.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Chris's neck and was pulled in. He blinked in confusion and looked to see it was Yang who pulled him in with a big cheeky smile on her face.

"Come here, Chris. You're in this together with us sisters!" she smiled boastfully.

He would've answered back immediately if his face wasn't so… close… to her… prominent features. But he felt thankful nonetheless, "Um… ahem… thanks."

Suddenly the heard the sound of someone having trouble to hold it in. All three of them turned to see a blond boy with a black hoodie and some armor on his body keeling over.

Chris looked at the boy knowing full-well who he is. **Jaune Arc**.

Poor guy was having motion sickness and that kinds sucks.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang commented out loud and Ruby agreed.

Chris unlatched himself from Yang's arm, causing both girls to look at him curiously, as the boy glanced at them with a smile, "You wanted to know more about my Keyblade, right Ruby?" the crimsonette girl nodded eagerly. "Stay here for a sec and I'll show you. I'll be right back."

Both girls were wondering what he meant and what he was going to do as he walked over to the blond boy.

"Excuse me," Chris called out to him as the nearly vomiting boy looked at him with a hand over his mouth. "Looks like you could use a hand. Let me fix you up for a second."

He raised his Keyblade, causing the boy to eye him cautiously, as a green light enveloped around it.

"Heal."

A small flower bud appeared at the tip of the Keyblade and a green wave surrounding both Chris and Jaune. Though Chris hardly needed it.

Soon the greenish color around his face was gone and he looked and felt better now. He checked himself over and he surprised to see that he wasn't feeling ill anymore.

"Wow… that's amazing! My stomach doesn't feel like turning itself inside out. Thanks," the blond boy bashfully thanked Chris.

The red hoodie boy smiled glad to help as both Ruby and Yang looked on with awe.

"Dang, he can heal people? He's got some impressive tricks! But he did say the summoning was part of his weapon so _not_ his Semblance? Could that be it or is it something else?" Yang pondered with interest. He was a fascinating and odd person.

"Yeah… he's really something. I wonder if what he did is related to **Dust**?" Ruby watched him closely. Wanting to know more about him… and his weapon. Seriously though, it was so cool!

* * *

Shortly after Miss Goodwitch's announcement had finished the airship heading to Beacon had finally arrived to its destination, landing at the drop off point on the cliffside.

However, as soon as the doors open to let all of the arrivals exit out of the ship Jaune Arc was the first to run out. Heading over to a trash can and kneeling over it in case he threw up. Chris's Cure spell had by eliminating his motion sickness for only a short time and it came back soon enough. Not as nauseating as much as before.

He didn't vomit so at least it was a partial victory.

"I wish I could've done more for him," the red hoodie boy sighed as he exited out of the ship. While looking over to Jaune Arc with his head over the trash can looking slightly green, but nothing more.

"You did what you could," Yang placed her hand on his shoulder, "At least Vomit Boy didn't vomit anywhere on the ship and looks better."

"But he didn't even vomit…"

"He was close to so I can't think of a name other than that for him."

Chris sighed. A shallow victory apparently.

The boy and two sisters continued on with the rest of the students until they came into full view of the campus they would be staying here for a long time to come. Beacon Academy.

Past the long walkway to the school's entrance, along with many lamp posts on the sides, stood the school. Surrounded by lush green fields and bushes, healthy trees, a moat, and a large tower that can be seen in the center. Its white lustrous walls almost glowing with the sunshine raying down on it with the blue clear skies highlighting its shape and grandiose form.

"Wowwwwwww," both sisters awed breathless at the sight.

Chris is also impressed by the sheer visual sight of the iconic setting of where the show took place. Not to mention it looked bigger and better in person. _It almost looks like Walt Disney Castle! This is amazing!_

 _ **It's fine for what it is. But I've seen more spectacular things than this one my eon-long traveling in interdimensional jumping.**_

 _Shush you and let me enjoy the moment._

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" the blonde beauty folded arms and took in the sight in wonder. Chris and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Just as they were taken in the sights Ruby took in the sights of other people's weapons and swooned over them. The blonde beauty rolled her eyes on this, knowing how her little sister reacts to weapons all the time.

While standing there Chris was mauling over his own weapons. Sure, he knew how to fight using weapons, but not how to use the Keyblades the _correct_ way. He tried to do the Keyblade Transformation move again to form the guns, but after Virus's freebie on it he hasn't successfully replicated the way.

 _ **I told you. You got to learn it on your own. I can't do everything for you.**_

 _I know… I mean I gotten close to getting the gun forms again at the end of the week. But it would be great to figure this all out._

 _ **I'll sure you'll figure it out. I've given you the pointers all you need to do is practice. That being said despite granting you the Keyblades I know little about them myself. I've taken a look at them time and time again, but I rather not mess with them too deeply in case I cause you the inability to use them. Having an expert on the manner would help.**_

 _But haven't you traveled in numerous dimensions before meeting me? Wouldn't this be common knowledge for you?_

 _ **I'm long-lived, not omnipotent or all-knowing. I don't know everything and I tend not interact with a lot of people for obvious reasons. I was also sleeping most of the time inside your body and I have been skimming your memories on the subject.**_

The spirit sighed and shook its being. Some things cannot be helped.

 _ **Keyblades are fascinating weapons, but there's things about them I don't fully know yet. And I need more than vague information to work with. I can find out more if I took them apart or alter them greatly with my powers, but that would leave you defenseless and scanning them is incomplete because of the nature of the heart. I rather not put my partner at risk.**_

The boy nodded understanding as he knew where the spirit was coming from.

 _ **Thankfully I can alter and strengthen them on a basic level. Tampering with someone's heart is not something I'm keen on doing as the Keyblade is directly link to your heart. Meaning they'll constantly evolve and change. Too much poking around… well you get the gist already.**_

 _Yeah. For the time being I should… um…,_ as he was thinking this Chris's eyes lit up with worry as he realized a great mistake he overlooked. _Oh shoot! How could I forget something as important as this?!_

 _ **What? What's wrong?**_

The spirit leaped back in the dreamscape and wondered what his partner was worried about.

 _Teams! I can't believe I forgot about that!_

 _ **What about teams?**_

Chris sighed and rubbed his temples, _I mean… there's only room for like 3 teams to enter Beacon and that Ruby's and Jaune's team as well as… Cardin's team,_ the dark-haired youth scowled when it came to that guy. _And I'm the odd man out! That means I would kick out one of the other team members from the group and I don't want that! Everyone has to stick together. I completely didn't think of that!_

 _ **How did you miss that?**_

 _Because I was TOO excited to go to Beacon that it completely skipped my mind!_ The boy panicked. He wasn't sure how to correct this oversight. This will change way too many things if he took someone else's spot.

 _ **What about just making sure that Cardin's team doesn't get in? I mean, I skimmed your memories, and he doesn't seem like a nice guy.**_

Suddenly the Keyblade wielder stopped his worry and blinked. A very sneaky smirk etching onto his face as he complemented the idea. _You know? That's not a bad idea, I mean I'll have to work around getting Jaune to slowly awaken his Semblance ability and I'll have to find three other people to form a team with. But this could work… and good riddance to that guy._

 _ **I know you don't like him that much, but that seems so unlike the kind you.**_

 _I'm not that selfless._

 _ **Though it will be a shame you won't be with Ruby and her team.**_

The boy sadly shrugged. _Can't be helped. I can't change some things too much and Ruby needs to be with her team. I'll get around somehow, but with three completely unknown students. I hope I get a good team._

 _ **Seems like I'm not the**_ **only** _ **one that doesn't seem to plan accordingly? Hmmm?**_

 _Oh, shush you._

Sorting that plan later he'll take in the sights and figure it out as he goes.

During his internal conversation, the boy looked over to see Ruby and Yang talking with each other. He's seen the episode so many times he knew where this conversation was going.

"It's like meeting new people," Ruby said. Then she shuffled her feet and glanced downward sadly, "But better."

Yang playfully messed with her by pulling down her hood over her head and giggled, "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? I mean, you already got this lovable guy here?"

She gestured to Chris with her thumb.

"Lovable?" the boy looked at her questionably.

"But why would I need friends other than you two?" Ruby pulled her hood back and looked at the two thinking they'll agree with her.

"Doesn't hurt to have more friends. The more the merrier I say," Chris reassured her with a smile, "I'll help out if you need some support talking to new people."

The silver-eyed girl looked unsure, but thankfully nodded at the boy. Yang glanced between the two and had a wicked smile. Spotting a group, she knew, walking toward her she decided to let the two get more acquainted with.

"Well, you see," the buxom girl placed her hands on both Chris and Ruby's shoulders and pulled them together, "My friends are actually here."

She gestured to the people behind her and then leaned in closer to her sister's face once again. Wriggling her eyebrows as she did, "So this is the perfect time for _you_ _two_ , to get to know each other. More closely you can say. _Alone_."

Ruby's face grew hot knowing what her sister was talking about.

But she could get a single word headway in Yang skedaddled away.

"Well going to go catch up with them! 'Kay, c'ya, bye!"

"WAIT!" the crimsonette tried to grab her sister, but it was too late.

Her sister was already out of sight, in the most cartoonish way possibly. Questionable physics, right?

"Don't leave me here alone… with the only friend I have!" she called it, but she knew Yang was already out of earshot. She was still embarrassed though and being alone with a boy where her sister started to fill her head with… um… flustering things didn't help.

"Okaayyy," the boy awkwardly broke the silence. "Now what? Want to follow or…?"

Ruby glanced at the boy and back to where Yang used to be and gulped, "Well… I… um…"

Chris was kinda confused now. Why was she acting so out of character right now? She talked to him fine before with and without Yang. He wondered if Yang something uncomfortable just now to her sister.

Because of Yang's teasing the red hooded girl was rather flustered and not sure what to do from here. However, she decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you know where were going? Are there dorms? Do we get dorms?!" she said that all so fast and suddenly zoomed in his space.

"Whoa!" the boy started to stumbled backwards and fell. He was not expecting that!

However, when he fell backwards he hit something. Something rectangle and heavy and then something similar to a dolly or a U-boat.

A bunch of suitcases and materials were set flying out all in direction on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a loud angry feminine voice shouted out.

 _Uh-no…_ the boy sweated when he realized what just happened. _Are you kidding me? I'M the one that falls on her luggage instead of Ruby?!_

With eyes closed he took a deep breath, he opened his left eye and looked to see the person who shouted at him.

A girl with fair skin and piercing blue eye, with a small vertical scar over her left eye. Long white hair pulled back in an off-center bun tail to the right side of her head. Pinned with a silver icicle-shape tiara. She wears a thin strapless white dress with the hems of the dress stitched to resemble snowflakes. With layers of tulle under the skirt. She wore on top of her blouse was a bell long-sleeved bolero, in white, with a red inside and ruffled collar. Her boots are the same as her entire outfit, white.

 **Weiss Schnee**. She really takes the 'Snow White' motif to a T… in terms of literal appearance.

This was going to be a fun day.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ruby started to blurted out as she rushed over to help Chris up, "That was my fault. I kinda, sort of, surprised him and caused him to fall over."

"Yeah, take it easy. I'll help put everything back," Chris said to calm the situation to defuse Weiss's angry, as he got up and patted himself down. However, this is Weiss so that's not going to happen.

"Help?" the snow white-skin girl seethed as she glared at the two, "Oh, I think you helped enough. Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Both teens looked all over to see the scattered luggage around. Ruby looked skeptical, while Chris looked unamused and disinterested.

"Umm," the girl in the black combat dress muttered, trying to think of an answer, as she went to grab one of the white hair girl's suitcases.

Chris gave her a dry reply though, "I don't know, ripped clothes? Unless you're carrying around something explosive and dangerous, like Dust, for example. Which is not a good idea to have in the same suitcases as your clothes."

Weiss snatched her suitcase from Ruby's hand and began to open it, "This is Dust and…," when she realized what the boy said she stood there a moment and stared at him. She snubbed her nose to the air and went 'hmph' as she continued with her lecture, "Like I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, this is Dust minded and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh," poor Ruby was having a tough time keeping up.

Which did not improve the snow-white girl's mood as she narrowed her eyes on Ruby, "What are you, brain dead? Dust!"

 _Argh… I forgot how much of a pain Weiss was in the early Volumes. Can't wait until her character development where she's much nicer than present._

She pulled out a veil and starts shaking it to Ruby, without realizing the cap was loosen from the falling, and red powder flew in the air with each shake. However, the Schnee girl wasn't paying attention.

"Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" she continued lecturing the two, but Chris knew where this was going. As funny as it would've been to see Ruby _exploded_ on Weiss again, he decided against it as he didn't want to get caught in the middle of it himself.

"Um, Miss… you should stop shaking that veil right now," Chris pointed at hoping to get her attention, "Can't you see that it's…"

"What did I say about _interrupting_ me?! Were you raised on a barn in the middle of nowhere!?" Weiss snapped at Chris. The boy initially flinched back, but glared right back as her dismissal. Also, there was no need to say that.

"Listen! You have to realize that…!"

"Are either of you listening to me?!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Ruby got a whiff of the red Dust, most likely the Fire Dust, and her nose started to wrinkle and twitched.

"That's not it, your veil is…"

"I am explaining that, if you let me _tell_ you dolts what you did wrong! I'm not sure if any of this is sinking in yet. Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" she walked in and pressed her accusing finger on his chest and sneered at her. She wasn't listening at all.

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!"

And that was the sound of Ruby's dust-filled nose sneezing and catching all three youths in a massive fiery explosive. A giant crater was formed from the sneeze below the three and the veil in Weiss's hand flew upward to the skies and landed a few feet away.

Towards someone.

Splendid. Just what Chris wanted to do today. Get caught in an explosive. Luckily for him, his garment is magically enchanted and bolstered his defense which protects him so he didn't get hurt that much. Though he is covered from head to toe in black soot, like the two girls though they looked more dazed than he was.

"Well, ex- _plode_ you, too," the boy dryly remarked to his female companion as Ruby gave him an annoyed glare.

"Unbelievable!" the girl in white growled as she shook the soot off of her. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby started to apologized, after returning to normal.

However, Weiss was having none of it, "Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you _both_ ," she glanced at Chris when she said that, "a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Chris had seen this scene from the show and he didn't like how Weiss treated Ruby. However, being here in person it was started to make him quite boiled with anger. He never liked someone get yelled out for something so simple or blamed for that was clearly the other person's fault.

"Well… I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!"

Chris had enough of this and needed to get these things off his chest and address this entitled rude girl who got everything handed to her on a silver plate and call her out on how rotten she was being.

 _ **Chris, don't lose your temper! There's no need to get so angry. Let's keep calm.**_

The boy ignored his spirit, he can't help but get angry so easily, "No hold it right there, _Snow White_! It was a total accident and honestly it was your fault too!"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss was taken aback from the sudden brash accusation, "How dare you! Do you even know who I am?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a darn," he scowled at her. "You could you be the goddess of this world, the daughter of such rich company, or any other important figure and I still wouldn't care. You were irresponsible with your handling of your Dust."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Chris challenged her as the Weiss walked up to him and give a heated glare which he returned as well. "You should've check to make sure all contents were sealed and undamaged when all your luggage fell. Instead you took the veil out without a second thought and started shaking it in front of us to prove a point. Without realizing the lid was untightened. Which lead to some of it spreading out and you know the results."

Weiss didn't say anything, but got in his face pressing their noses together and sneered in his direction.

"If you know some much about Dust, then it should've known better than to wave it around in front of people. Nor carry them around such unstable dangerous substance in flimsy non-secure suitcases!"

Ruby looked between the two and could see the sparks fly from their eyes and was worried where this was going. She didn't want everyone to get on the wrong foot because of her.

"Ugh," the girl in white scoffed, "You have no right to make false accusations on me when _clearly_ you're the ones that started all this and caused my Dust to be damaged in the progress!"

"Yeah, keep telling that yourself, _Ice Princess_."

"It's Heiress, actually," a new voice chimed into their conversation.

Chris looked back, folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow, "What's the difference?"

Who knew who it was so it was no surprise to him.

 **Blake Belladonna.**

She is a Faunus girl, a cat girl one. Though her ears are cleverly, or adorably, hidden behind the large black bow sitting on to of her long black hair to look like her ears somewhat.

The boy wondered if her ears felt itching hiding under that bow of hers.

The rest of her body she adorned to wear a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Under that vest included a white sleeveless high neck undershirt. Along with white shorts with black leg stocking and low-heeled boots. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. Finally, she has a small loose black scarf wrapped around her neck.

Her amber eyes, done up with purple eyeshadow in catseye style, glanced at the boy and gave a small smirk, "I suppose none I guess."

Then she turned her attention on Weiss, which said girl stared right back at her, "As I was saying… her name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," she lifted the veil of Dust that was in Weiss's hand before it flew after Ruby sneezed, "one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition and _respect_!" the Heiress smiled triumphantly with her hands on her hips. She said that one last while glancing back at Chris.

"Knew who you were and still didn't care," the boy replied sardonically.

She glared daggers back at him when he commented on that, a sly smile not missed from the boy's eyes when he saw Blake look between the two.

Not missing a beat, the black-haired beauty continued on, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Ah, corrupt business people. Yeah that sounds like the Schnee," the boy cheekily smirked rubbing it in further. He might like Weiss, after her character development, but early Weiss… yeah, he plans on messing with her. A lot actually.

"What?!" and just like that Weiss was taken aback. She looked irritated, fumed, furious, and spiteful at both black-hair teens, "How dare–! The nerve of–"

Ruby is giggling on the side as she watched the scene unfold as Weiss glares with the 'if looks could kill' expression. She grabs her Dust in Blake's hand before stomping in place and turning around. Her noses snubbed in the air and growling as she walked away.

While her butlers collected her belongings and followed after her.

"Hmph," the boy huffed, "She'd be a lot more likeable if she got that stick out of her butt."

 _ **You say that, despite the fact you do like her.**_

 _N-Not exactly! Girl drives me up a wall honestly from when I watched the show in the early volumes. In person is more intolerable._

 _ **Suuurrreee… hehehe.**_

As Chris was having his internal conversation with his spirit, the young red hood girl called out to Weiss, "I promise we'll make this up to you!"

" _We?_ " the eclipsed-hair boy repeated to himself. He shook his head and glanced to Blake and gave a thankful nod, "Anyway, thanks."

She didn't say anything and simply nodded back before walking away.

Ruby sighed sadly to herself as the girl in white didn't seem to hear her or just ignored her, "I guess we're not exactly having a good first day for the both of us."

"I wouldn't say it was that rough," Chris consoled.

She smiled and then she remembered the other girl and was about to say something to her, "So what's—" only to find that she left.

Feeling dejected Ruby slide down on her knees and fall on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon…," she muttered sadly to herself.

Chris hovered over her, his hands on his knees, and looked down at her, "Cheer up. I know things will bound to get better later on. I mean, hey, you got me to look out for you, don't you?"

The silver-eyed girl looked up at her and smiled thankfully, "Yeah. Thanks."

Just then someone walked over to them. Another familiar teen with blond hair.

"Hey," he called out to the two teens as they looked over to their side, "You guys alright?"

Ruby looked uncertain while Chris nodded with a smile.

"Oh, I'm glad," he chuckled bashfully as he held his hand out to help Ruby up, "So who are you guys?"

He helped her up and Ruby regained her cheery expression again, "I'm Ruby and this is Chris."

"Nice to see you again," the boy in the red hoodie grinned as he shook Jaune's hand.

"Likewise. Thanks again back on the ship."

"Aren't you the guy who almost threw up on the ship?" Ruby chimed in recollection as Jaune groaned.

Chris looked between the two and softly chuckled at the display. This was a very nice and welcoming feeling right now.

…unlike back in his world where people become seemingly more anger and unhappy each day.

He shook his head of such negative thoughts as the trio decided to walk into the heart of the school.

As they were walking through a lovely scenery of rose bushes and a small pond along the pathway, Jaune was telling Ruby all about motion sickness. How it's more serious and how it affects people differently which should not be used to label someone to those with a weak stomach.

"Look, I'm sorry but Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind when I saw your face all green and almost about to puke at the can when we landed," Ruby pointed out during their conversation as Chris silently listen to the two.

"But I didn't even vomit!" the blond youth rebuked.

The girl simply shrugged.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crafter-face?" Jaune countered playfully.

The crimsonette girl retorted immediately, "Hey, that explosion was an accident. Right Chris?! You got my back."

"I think 'Sneeze-zilla' has a better ring to it," he cheekily teased with his hands behind his head.

She gasped and stifled in place, "Betrayed by my first good friend!"

Jaune chuckled to himself from the exchange of the two as he decided to reintroduce himself in a cool manner, "Well the name's Jaune Arc!" he does some motions with his arms, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

Chris placed his fingers on his chin and pondered, "Hmm… Jaune Arc. Yeah it totally does rolls off the tongue nicely."

The blond beamed when the boy in red agreed with him, "I know, right?! Just how ladies will love it."

Both Chris and Ruby glanced at each other and both answered, "So do they?"

"They will!" Jaune quickly replied, after losing his momentum, and started to feel dejected, "Well, I hope they will… I mean my mom always says that… Nevermind."

The Keyblade wielder clasped his hand on Jaune's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile, "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure in time they will, but for now let's focus on doing great at Beacon together."

"Heh, thanks. You're a really great guy you know that?" Jaune bounced back with vigor, "Your Semblance was really helpful. A healing type is super rare, I can imagine how much support you can provide with that. I hope we're get to work together in the future."

"Right… my _Semblance_ ," Chris nervously mumbled to himself.

"And not to mention your weapon. It's kinda weird, don't you think?"

"What? You mean this?" he held out his hand and his dark Keyblade flashed into existence in his hand.

Understandable Jaune jumped back in shock, "What the heck!? Did you just summon your weapon from thin air?!"

"Yeah, I know right!? Isn't his weapon the coolest!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement as she was practical drooling when she saw it again, "Apparently the summoning part is one of his weapon's features. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but it's amazing to have."

"I'll bet," Jaune mouthed out in awe as he studied the weapon, "Now seeing it up close it does look impressive."

"Well… I've got more secrets with my Keyblade, Destiny Crusher," the boy confidently smirked as he returned his Keyblade back to his heart, "You'll just have to wait and see what it can do."

"So that's its name. I love it!" Ruby squealed with joy.

"And an awesome name on top of it, sheesh… I don't even think I could compete with that," Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, since we're talking weapons, I'll show you mine!" the silver-eye girl spoke up as she took out her trusty scythe, in its box form, and shifted it into its combat mode.

"Whoa!" Jaune jumped back in fright, "Is that a scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," she explained matter-of-factly.

He looked dumbfoundedly at what she said, "A what–?"

Chris raised his eyebrow, "She means it's a gun also. Wouldn't the sniper rifle part tip you off?"

"Oh. Sorry she said it all so fast," Jaune nodded with understanding.

"Understandable. She's a regular chatterbox."

"HEY!" she growled at him while Chris whistled innocently.

"It's pretty cool, actually," Jaune commented on Ruby's weapon which in turn made the girl smile.

"So, we showed you our weapons, so what do you got?" the girl eagerly asked wanting to know

He seemed slightly put off when she asked him, but he manage to grab his weapon which was strap to his waist, "Oh-uh, I got this sword."

It looked like a regular longsword with a golden cross hilt and silver blade.

"Classic. Instant like," Chris commented as he looked at the sword. He's a sword guy through and through.

Ruby shared his sentiments, "Oooooooh!"

The blond seemed pleased with their reactions, "Yeah, I got a shield too!"

He pulled it from the same side he drew his sword and deployed it. It shifted from the sheathe-like form into white shield with gold trims along its edges.

"Nice. The good old reliable Sword and Shield style. An excellent balance between offense and defense," the red hoodie boy examined the weapons with interest. "A very suitable type for someone like you. You have the air of a leader and seem quite adaptable to the situation. I'm more of a follower really."

Jaune became baffled when the unexpected praise his new friend told him. Though he shuffled his feet with embarrassment, "M-Me, leader? Hah, t-that's going too far I think. I'm not leader material. You seem like it though."

Chris shook his head, "In that case we're the same. I don't think I'm leader material as well. I feel more comfortable being on the side providing support, following someone's lead, and offering advice."

"So, what does your weapons, do?" Ruby asked returning back on topic. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but she wanted to know more about Jaune's weapon.

She touched his shield which retracted and shot up in the air. Causing Jaune to fumble around to get it before Chris managed to snatch it and hand it over back to him.

"Thanks," he said, "About my shield… well it can become smaller. So… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

Ruby seemed to find the error in that logic, "But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does," he replied back depressingly.

Chris pondered that, "I wouldn't necessarily say that. If you lift it all the time with your arm, your arm will get tired faster that way. When you're not using it and put it back on your waist your resting your arm so you're not as tired even if it weights the same. It's how you hold it that determines if you get tired easily or not."

The two of them looked at the boy in red with surprise and glanced at each other, "Oh. I guess that makes sense in a way."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby spoke up once more as she traced her fingers over her scythe, "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"I wouldn't call you a dork per say when it comes to weapons," Chris smiled at her, "I find that part of you rather charming honestly."

He meant it. Ruby was always so adorable when she gets like that when it comes to weapons. Said for the crimsonette girl, she was visibly shocked by his comment that her face was heating up. She never had anyone told her that her weapon-loving dorky side was charming before.

Jaune did a double-take when he heard that, "Wait. You made that?"

The girl snapped out of her daze and nodded like it never happened, "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons."

The blonde glanced over to Chris, "Did you make yours too?"

Chris shook his head, "No… mine's was sort of… given to me in a way."

Jaune looked curiously at the red boy. He was a rather enigma sort of fellow, but not a bad person at all. Though it's like he was filled with many secrets that he wasn't willing to share just yet.

"But what about you, Jaune?" Ruby asked as she looked over to him, "Didn't you make yours?"

He hung his head, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"And your family had it for that many years and still looking like it's in new condition?" the key sword wielding boy hummed, "That's some impressive material it's made from. Sturdy, durable, and irreplaceable. A very nice weapon to have."

"Yeah! It's sound exactly like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby jumped in the air with agreement.

Jaune didn't seem convinced despite his new friends encouraging him with positive statements.

The scythe wielder voiced more of her words to the boy, "Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classic these days. Like Chris and myself here."

"Yeah. The classics," the blond reiterated sadly. Still not convinced his weapons were any good.

Chris can understand where Jaune's self-doubt comes from in a way, plus he knew of Jaune's secret of how he got into Beacon and he would be damned if he let those bullies blackmail again. Sadly, if he interfered Jaune will lose his chance to tap into his Semblance and he's not sure what other plans he can enact to guarantee he will gain access to it.

If the boy in the red hoodie allowed Cardin to stay in Beacon that is.

"So, why'd you come to check up on us back there, at the courtyard?" Ruby asked as she wondered why he walked up to them when there was hardly any interaction between them prior.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune chimed in his words of wisdom, "My mom always says, _Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet._ "

"Heh, my family says the exactly same thing," Chris smiled with reminiscence.

"You too?" Jaune grinned, happy to meet someone similar to him.

Ruby smiled as she looked on ahead, "Hmmm… Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno," Jaune shrugged, "I was following you."

"But, I was following Chris!" the girl exclaimed as she pointed to Chris.

"I was following Jaune," Chris shrugged nonchalantly. Truth be told he wasn't, but he wanted it to come full swing for the humor. It was quite funny to him.

The crimson and blond teens sighed in defeat while the eclipsed teem laughed.

"You think there might be a directory?" the sword and shield user suggested, "Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Ruby was giggling and snorted as he rambled on.

"Is uh… Is that a 'no'?"

The Keyblader sighed as he turned his attention to his friends, "Alright. Let's take a moment to assess the situation. Currently we're in the gardens, right?"

The two teens nodded.

"And since this is our first day to school we need to head to the auditorium for school assembly, right? Considering how many students are here we need to find a building large and the right shape to house everyone. Spotting any number of students is a good giveaway as well. Meaning we need to find one of the buildings that fit that description around here and check to see how many people are there."

He walked off a little bit down the path and scanned further ahead and spotted a rather noticeable building that seem to fit what could be the Auditorium. With a few straggling students huddle nearby which helped. Not to mention he knew what the building they need to go to looked like.

"Alright, that building over there looks to be it. Let's head over and make sure we're not late. Comprende?" he grinned back at them playfully as he ushered them to follow him.

Both teens looked at each other once more and Jaune spoke up first, "Wow. You know, for someone he says he's a follower, he kinda…"

"Isn't?" Ruby finished.

"Yeah. Sort of."

The two decided to leave it at that and followed after him.

* * *

A large number of the student body swarmed the entrance of the Auditorium. The mass entering without shoving and cutting anyone off as the entered the building.

Soon the trio arrived safely at their destination, passed the large double-sided doors, and entered the large building as well.

Once they go inside, someone called out to them all three of them turn their attention to a certain blonde hair lass.

"Ruby! Chris! Over here!" Yang waved to the teens beckoning them over, "I saved you guys a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby chirped when she saw her big sister and turned to Jaune, "Hey, we gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony Jaune! Let's go meet up with Yang, Chris."

And with that Ruby ran over leaving Jaune who tried to call out to her, "Hey, wait!"

Chris glanced between Jaune and Ruby and patted his shoulder with a smile, "Sorry about that. But we'll hang out, promise."

The blond teen doesn't seem convinced and sighed, "Yeah I know, but… just great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"

"Something wrong with having a guy as friend to talk to?" the boy in the red hoodie raised his eyebrow in a joking manner.

Jaune looked alerted and waved his hands to dismiss what he said, "Wha–? NO! I mean, I'm happy to have you as a friend, but it's not that… easy for me to… talk to girls. Especially nice ones."

"Hmmm…," Chris hummed and looked around the place. He knew _exactly_ to look for as he planned on making sure Jaune and that girl got together no matter what. If he recalled correctly she was… aha! As soon as Chris looked behind Jaune he spotted who he was looking for.

A young lady with red hair tied into a waist-length ponytail, which was curled slightly in a ringlet. She wore a brow overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Along with it she had a dark brown opera-length gloves with a brown forearm gauntlet on her left arm. A dark brown mini-skirt with a red sash tied around her waist.

Under her red hair she had a brown circlet and sported a large bronze gorget around her neck. And finally, mid-length brown greaves that gave her that Gladiator look.

 **Pyrrha Nikos.**

Not to be confused with a character of the same name from a certain fighting game series about soul swords.

The Keyblader noticed Pyrrha's green eyes watching Jaune curiously showing that she's interested in him at least.

Chris smiled brightly and childishly as he grabbed both of Jaune's shoulders and swirled to him around, which to the blond's confusion, as the eclipsed-hair boy marched the both of them to Pyrrha. The girl's eyes widen a bit in surprised as the two of them appeared before her.

"Chris–?! What are you…?"

"Hello there!" Chris ignored his friend's protest as he introduced himself to Pyrrha who seemed to be curious about this, "My name is Chris and this is my good pal Jaune Arc! What's your name?"

The red head tilted her head in surprise, seemingly shocked he didn't know who she was–on the contrary he did, but doesn't show it–though appeared to be relieved of that fact.

"My name is Pyrrha," she politely answered, "What can I help you guys with?"

"Well you see here, I'm heading off to my other friends and I didn't want Jaune to be by himself and he wanted to talk to a nice quirky girl–"

"HEY!"

"– _soooooo_ , I thought I introduce him to a new friend! Well I don't know you, but it looked like you wouldn't mind making a new friend here, correct?"

She seemed slightly startled and did her best to answer him, "Well, I wouldn't mind to–"

"EXCELLENT!" Chris exclaimed happily, cutting her off, causing both Jaune and Pyrrha to look at him with wide eyes, "So Jaune, I'll catch you later! Have fun talking with Pyrrha. Gotta go bye!"

And just like that he quickly powerwalked away, moving between the other students standing in the hall, leaving the two teens confused to what just happened.

The two looked at each other, not sure what exactly just happened. Looking to ease out of the awkward silence Jaune shyly waved at Pyrrha and smiled nervously, "So… um, hey there."

Shortly after spacing himself away from the pair Chris smiled to himself after glancing back and took note how much the two were chatting happily away with each other. His fanboy side threatening to scream right out when he noticed how happy Pyrrha looked and Jaune being on more friendly terms with Pyrrha.

 _ **And you call me out as a 'Shipper on Deck'?**_

 _Oh, shush you! Jaune and Pyrrha are meant to be together and I won't let Cinder or anything else get in the way of that. I'm making sure Pyrrha survives though this and ends up with Jaune in the end._

 _ **Mmhmm…**_

After that little astral exchange in the mind, Chris heads over to Ruby and Yang who both seemed to be waiting on him. Interesting, he thought they would talk to each other while he went to set Jaune up with Pyrrha.

"Yo, Chris!" Yang finger saluted the boy as he approached the two sisters, "So what was that all about?"

"Oh, you know," the boy shrugged playfully, "Just hooking a friend up with another friend is all."

The blonde busty beauty didn't believe that as she eyed and smiled knowingly at him, "Sure you were."

He looked away sheepishly to avoid her mischievous glint in her eyes, but noticed that Ruby looked… upset? I guess it was toward Yang as the fist fighter finally noticed her sister looking displeased.

"What's wrong, little sister? You're first day not going as planned for you so far?" Yang nonchalantly teased as she guessed. To which Ruby did not take kind to.

The crimsonette girl growled as she looked at her sister, "I don't know. Maybe since after you ditched us and I exploded?!"

Yang knitted her brow in confusion and stared at the boy, "Yikes. Did she had a meltdown after I left you two alone?"

"Nope," Chris shook his head and shrugged, "She literally means she exploded. Well more like sneezed and caused a whole crater in the courtyard when she got a whiff of Dust in the air."

The blonde looked at him in disbelief and glanced between the two. Not believing a word they're saying, "Seriously? Are you sure you two aren't pulling my leg?"

"I wish I was. I was caught in the middle of it."

"Of course, we're not lying!" Ruby turned to face Yang, eyebrows tilted to show how serious and upset she was. "I did _literally_ exploded and blew up a hole in the middle of the front of the school, there was a fire," Ruby paused to recalled if there was something else, "and I think some ice too?"

"I don't recall seeing any ice. Just fire and smoke. Lots of smoke," Chris added in a despondent manner.

Yang just smirked at them, thinking they're just messing with her and thinking it's all in good fun. "Are you two just being sarcastic with me right now?"

"I wish," Ruby scoffed as she regaled the glory events this morning to her dear older sister as Chris stood by and listened in.

The boy leaned back with his arms behind his back as he could sense a certain someone standing near them and slowly listen to the voice of the speaker. He already knew who it was and just waited for the first time to poke fun of _Snow White_ again when she got right in their business again.

"I caused Chris to tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at us, which then Chris started to argue with her. Which was kinda funny to see, to be honest–"

"Guilty as charge," Chris smirked and both girls shared a brief smile at his cheeky comment.

"–After that she shook this veil of Fire Dust in my face, which caused me to sneezed. And then I _exploded_!" the red hood girl exclaimed, emphasizing on the word exploded as it was bad memory for her.

A white-haired girl standing behind them turned in the direction. Slowly realizing who the voice belonged to and the events describing this morning was all too familiar to her…

"And then she yelled at us again! And it felt really, really bad that I got both Chris and the girl in a bad mood! And I just wanted them to stop with the yelling and get along and, and–!"

" _YOU!_ "

 _Right on time._

Ruby instantly leaped into her sister's arms when she heard that loud booming, arrogant, voice shouting behind her. Scaring her and looking behind her, in Yang's arms, and went even more pale upon realizing who it was.

Even Yang looked started, gritting her teeth to suddenly hoisting her sister in her arms.

Chris simply rolled his eyes and turned towards Weiss in a disinterested manner.

"Oh my God! It's happening again!" Ruby cried when she saw Weiss yelling at her once more.

The fair-skinned and well-groom Ice Queen sneered at Ruby when she overheard her, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang, finally realized what they were saying wasn't a joke, and glanced between her two friends in slight horror, "Oh my god… you guys weren't kidding. She really did explode."

"Oh hey, it's you again," the boy responded to Weiss in a deadpanned tone, "Didn't realize the Schnee family also eavesdrop on people as well as having questionable business practice. Good to know."

The girl in white snapped in Chris's direction and glared at him with heated irritation, "You again! It seems some commoners don't know anything about _respect_! Also, I **don't** eavesdrop! Your group were talking so loud the entire school heard you!"

"Seems like you two are on good terms with each other," Yang commented as she witnessed the exchange between Chris and the girl in white. She'll admit she did enjoy seeing him roast her a little.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," the boy playfully stroked his chin as he looked over to Yang. "By the way this girl is Weiss Schnee if you haven't guessed it."

Weiss huffed in place, but had a proud smile. It was good to see _some_ semblance of common sense for the common class.

Chris turned towards Weiss and smiled mischievously, "Anyway it's so _Weiss_ to meet you again."

The girl in white nearly gagged when she heard that, Ruby just groaned, and Yang started to laugh up a storm upon hearing that pun.

"Ahahaha… gahaha… oh my sides… that was good," the blonde lass guffawed loudly and for a few moments. Chris raised his hand for a high five and Yang clapped her hand with his. She officially loved this boy. She's _never_ letting this one out of her life period.

"Ugh… I'm going to have to deal with this now," Ruby mumbled to herself dejectedly.

"That was… just… ugh…," Weiss could not express how revolted she was to see her name be used in such… horrid pun-making madness.

"Anyway!" the scythe-wielding butted in before Weiss said something that would cause her and Chris to argue again and wanted to fix this. "I'm totally sorry about this morning! It was an accident!"

Before Ruby could continue Weiss suddenly shoved a pamphlet in her face.

"What's this?"

The pamphlet on front read out as 'Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' as Weiss presented to her.

 _Oh no, it looks more insulting and hideous in person. Those colors also look so boring and dull._ Chris cringed upon seeing it.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product–" Weiss began to explain the company policy and rules to Ruby. A brief summary of what the pamphlet said he was guessing.

Ruby tried to absorb all the information that the white-haired girl was explaining to her, but her eyes were started to swirl and looked like her head was going to spin too. It wasn't helping that Weiss was using vocabulary enriched words making it seem like she was speeding up her lecture which Ruby could barely follow.

"Funny. You know the rules, yet you don't know how to operate or handle Dust products," the boy smartly teased at Weiss, who glared even harder at him, "I mean, it was _you_ who was shaking that veil in our faces. Perhaps you opt to review the rules again?"

Yang covered her mouth to stop her incoming mirth and Ruby would've if she hadn't looked concern where this was going.

Instead of yelling at him, she pulled something else from her… back? And shoved it in his hands, which shocked and confused the boy in red. It was a large green literature book entitled 'The History of Schnee Family and the Wonders of Dust Inventions' with large golden letters staring at him.

"Seeing as you have _zero_ respect or even _recognition_ of the Schnee family name and brand, I suggest you read this to catch up what you're missing. I can't stand by and let someone in the masses be so painfully ignorant and clueless to the wonders that the Schnee family has provided for years to this world. And how much it's helped Remnant advanced to protect everyone from the Grimm," Weiss proudly stated with a smug smile and hands on her hips.

Chris looked back and forth between the girl and the book she shoved in his hands. Quite honestly very confusion and worried, "Do you… do you always carry this around?"

It was a legit question. Who actually carries a book about their family history and accomplishment like it was a normal thing that average joes do. And where did she pull it from? The Hyper-Hammer Subspace Dimension?

"Obviously!" the Schnee girl exclaimed with proud.

The boy did not know how to respond to that. Looking dumbfounded with his jaw dropped. Trying to make sense of it.

"Uhhh…" even poor Ruby was confused with the pamphlet and book given to them.

"You two want to make it up to me?" the Schnee girl addressed the two.

"Absolutely!" Ruby answered hopefully.

"What? Wait, I never said…"

"Then the both of you read those," Weiss cut Chris off before he could deny he didn't want make things up with her, "And never speak to me again."

"Even if we wanted to ask a question that only a Schnee would know?" Chris got one more jab at Weiss who's glare looked like she would shot fire instead of ice out of them considering how heated it looked.

"I suppose, for _some_ expectations you can talk to me again."

 _Did she not get the joke?_

"Wow," Yang finally spoke up after watching the whole debacle between her sister and friend with the girl in white. She really didn't look too happy with them after what this morning, "Sounds to me like you guys got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay."

"What are you talking about? I already like her," Chris commented with a sly smile and shrug, " _Schnee_ 's just a bundle of entertainment."

Yang, once again chortled at his next pun, and Ruby and Weiss looked at him as if to slap him.

"I'm want to kill you…," Weiss growled lowly. She _really_ didn't like this guy.

"Sorry about Chris over here," Ruby pointed to their male friend in the group, "He really can't help himself. Anyway, I'm Ruby, it's a pleasure to meet you Weiss!"

The heiress just looked at Ruby with uninterested half-lid eyes.

"Perhaps we could hang out sometime? You know, we could go shopping for school supplies! Chris could carry out bags for us!"

"Excuse me?!" the boy did a double-take looked at Ruby like she was crazy. Yang looked like she was going to hack up a hairball with the way she was laughing. His expression and sister's last-minute comment were so comedically timed that it was priceless.

The Schnee heiress mockingly lit up and sarcastically smile and spoke in a belittling manner, "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there."

Weiss pointed behind her to where Jaune was chatting with Pyrrha and the both of them stopped their conversation and looked to where Ruby's group were when Weiss mentioned Jaune. Pyrrha looked confused while Jaune looked surprised… and hopefully?

 _No! No Jaune! Don't! Your true love is RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU! Read the room!_ Chris slightly glared at Jaune who jumped back from the sudden hostile look his friend was giving him. The eclipse-haired was signaling him to not take Weiss' comment seriously. Pyrrha got it, but sadly Jaune didn't as he just looked confused.

Unfortunately, Ruby didn't catch the cynical tone Weiss was using and looked excited and happy to hear what she said, "Oh wow, really?!"

Chris's eyes widen and he slowly turned his head towards Ruby. Even if he wasn't the most perceptive guy in the world, even he could tell without seeing his scene before that Weiss wasn't serious. "Um… Ruby? You _do_ realize Weiss was being sarcastic, right?"

"What! She was?!" she looked stunned.

Weiss dropped her faux friendly expression and leveled her glance at the young teen girl, "Yes. I was."

Ruby hanged her head in defeat and looked like she was going to cry. Chris patted her on the back to reassure her.

"Don't worry… you'll find someone to go shopping with. At least someone who doesn't give you the _cold_ shoulder," the boy soothed while giving Weiss taunting raised eyebrow glance at her.

The snow princess huffed and turned the other cheek.

"I hope so. You're still helping with the bags though, right?" Ruby looked up hopefully to him.

"When did I ever agreed to that!?"

Suddenly the sound of someone tapping the mic echoed throughout the room and everyone's attentions toward to the speaker on the stage.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy himself; Ozpin.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief," the mystical elderly man said as he pushed his glasses up. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

As Ozpin was announcing this to the whole room, Ruby looked between Chris and Yang with a big smile on her face. Her dream of becoming a Huntress was well on the way and couldn't be happier, especially with her big sister and new friend to help her along the way. Yang shared her enthusiasm while Weiss looked to the floor, like something weighing on her mind.

Chris, on the other hand, glanced down to his right hand and clasped it. He was indeed here to hone his skills and learn new things, but what does he want to do with his life? Especially after steering this world into a happier future? Honestly, he doesn't know what he wanted out of life nor what to do after his time on Remnant is over.

What… what did he really want? He was beginning to question himself.

Ozpin continued with his announcement, "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far."

When he said this Ozpin's gaze cast over the crowd and looked eyes with a couple of individuals there. A silver-eyed girl and a boy in a red hoodie. The boy knew Ozpin was looking at him, but he couldn't fathom why and Ruby looked confused.

"It is up to you to take the first step. You need to be the beacon of light to push the darkness back. May your heart–" Chris's eyes immediately widen in shock, "–be your guiding key."

 _What? WHAT?!_ _ **WHAT!?**_ _How the HELL does he know that phase?!_ Chris was freaking out. That phrase… he knows that phrase, but the last sentences that Ozpin said were definitely NOT in the show.

 _ **Hmmm… indeed. That is most usually. Perhaps there's more to Remnant than what was presented to us from the show?**_

Virus didn't voice all of its thoughts on the manner. The spirit had a few good reasons to why Ozpin knew those words.

"Huh, never heard that phase before," Yang commented curiously and Ruby nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the students, too, seemed equally surprised by that phrase. "You OK, Chris? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

The boy, not realizing he was as white as a ghost, looked at both sisters and snapped out of it. He chuckled nervously and waved it off, "N-Nah. It's cool. I was just… thinking about what he was saying. About knowledge and skills and such. That's all."

The sisters didn't seem to believe him as they looked at him with concern. Weiss, who didn't like nor care for the boy, seemed intrigued to why he acted so… spooked for that brief moment.

As Ozpin walked off the stage, Miss Goodwitch took center and spoke with the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"Headmaster Ozpin seemed a little off and strange," the blonde brawler brought up when Ozpin was on the stage.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"Mmhmm," the boy absentmindedly agreed. Not fully paying attention to the girls. What Ozpin said at the end really spooked him.

Before he could elaborate more on it–a certain dense fool decided to drop by.

"By the way, I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune coolly, but failed, pointed to himself in a slick manner to Weiss when he heard her talk about him.

Weiss placed her hand on her forehead and Chris shook his head. He looked back and saw Pyrrha bowed her head in apologetic manner.

"Jaune, no," the Keyblader sighed disappointedly, "She was not being serious. She was joking."

The blond boy looked to his friend and back at Weiss was looked annoyed at him. He chuckled sheepishly, "Oh my bad. Still… if you want someone to talk to, I'm all ears!"

This time Chris facepalmed. _Jeez louise…_

As the crowd of students started to disperse, some of them halted when Miss Goodwitch walked onto the floor and headed straight to where Ruby's group was. In the midst of Jaune joining their group they failed to notice the teacher and vice-headmaster of the school standing before them.

"Ahem," Glynda cleared her throat to catch their attention and all students turned to her in surprise.

"M-Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby stuttered. A little scared they did something wrong.

Weiss stood in attentive and wondered if there was something one of Beacon's greatest teacher had to said to them. Or address the tomfoolery the younger students displayed here. She hoped she wasn't being grouped in with them.

Even Chris was surprised to see her on the floor. He wasn't expecting it, but then again, the show's episodes were pretty short and didn't show a lot of the in-between happenings so this could be something that does happen and wasn't aware of it.

"At ease, Miss Rose," the Huntress briefly addressed the silver-eyed girl, before looking in Chris's direction, "You are not in trouble. I am here to bring Mr. Corona to Ozpin's office per the Headmaster's request."

"Wha?" the boy dumbfoundedly said.

"Huh? D-Did he do something wrong?" Ruby asked, quite quickly too.

Miss Goodwitch adjusted her glasses in a dismissive manner, "No. Simply put it Ozpin wishes to speak to Mr. Corona about a few private matters regarding tomorrow. I am not at liberate to say any more than that."

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "He does?"

"Yes. Now follow me," she said without giving a chance for him to response and proceed to walk away.

Chris looked at his circle of friends and shrugged, "Well I guess I'm going to talk with Ozpin again. I'll catch you guys later!"

Like that Chris sprinted to catch up with Miss Goodwitch leaving his friends behind. Dumbfounded and confused at what happened.

"Wait… why would Ozpin want to see him? Private matters? Does it involve the initiation tomorrow?!" Weiss was the one to say it and looked positively livid. She's an heiress to the Schnee family, one of the richest, important and well-known aristocrats that helped protect this world. And this commoner has more privileged than her to go speak with Ozpin about the school's initiation. Who was this guy?

Jaune looked stunned and curious to why Ozpin wanted to see him. Pyrrha, who was off to the side, was equally curious.

The crimsonette girl looked worried on the other hand. Yang placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, sis. It's probably nothing too serious. The three of us are going to stuck together no matter what," the blonde assured her.

"Yeah. I hope so…"

* * *

In a world far from Remnant, deep in a tall mysterious tower, a certain pair were preparing to investigate the world with the new Keyblade wielder had recently appeared in.

An elderly man in blue robes and a blue pointed hat with golden stars and crescent moons decorating it sat silently on a wooden chair. Stroking his long grey beard as he complemented their current standing on the grand schemes of the universe.

Standing across the wooden table from him was his former apprentice, Keyblade Master, King of Disney Castle, and… a very dear friend of his.

Mickey Mouse.

The short black mouse with large round ears came as soon as he heard his former master's calling nearly a week ago. The mouse king is wearing his newest outfit he made himself, a dark gray v-neck shirt, a black short-sleeve hoodie with palicid patterns on the bottom. The hood was shaped like his head. His red shorts revamped to be darker and have that same dark palicid patterns. His yellow shoes with gray designs near the ankle. The one item he kept consistent was his iconic white gloves.

An outfit he crafted with the same materials as the Black Coats to allow safe passage into the Realm of Darkness. Something he has been planning to do sometime to help an old friend of his.

Deep down he prayed he wasn't too late and can rescue that dear friend of his. It was long overdue and after the affairs of the Realm of Light was done at the moment, he can go get her. When they can find the next available point to enter the Realm of Darkness.

However, a recent development has taken his attention which Master Yen Sid wanted to address immediately.

The arrival of a new unknown Keyblade wielder.

So was such shocking and joyful news to the King when he heard it. After the Keyblade War in the past most, if not all, Keyblade wielders vanished from existence. Some escaped and laid in hidden and/or have given up on the Keyblade.

Mickey was quite glad to learn another Keyblade wielder manage to appear. A good omen that the Keyblade wielders will return soon enough one day. However, this also brought another pressing manner that needed to be addressed too. Which is why he was here today.

"Mickey…," the old master addressed his dear friend with otherworldly wisdom, "I have finally pinpointed the location of the fledging light that has appeared a week ago."

The mouse king smiled glad that after scanning the vast space they found the proper pathway to the world the Keyblade wielder. Meeting this new Keyblade wielder would not only help learn if more Keyblade wielders laid in wake and it never hurts to make a new friend.

However…

The master frowned as he stroked his beard, "Unfortunately, just as I feared. It would seem like the Heartless have reappeared on that world too."

Mickey had a harden look upon hearing the news. That's not a good sign.

"And not only that. It would seem that the Nobodies have showed up on that world as well. Along with an enemy force once believed vanished more than a decade ago, the Unversed," Master Yen Sid finished with urgency.

"The Nobodies?!" Mickey leaped into the air with worried and irritated expression, "And even the Unversed. Does that mean the Organization are there too?"

The elderly master shook his head, "Alas I am not sure. Most likely the Organization have the lesser Nobodies scouting far off worlds to secure any potential vessels for their thirteen darknesses. And if they learn of a fledging Keyblade wielder's existence on that world…"

"Then Xehanort will most likely turn him into one of his vessels!" Mickey finished with agitated determination.

This was the reason why he is here. If Xehanort got his hands on the young Keyblade wielder than the mastermind behind the events of years of plaguing the worlds into darkness will gain another step on them. Closer to getting the _true_ χ-blade and another poor soul lost the machinations to Xehanort.

They have to protect him at all cost.

"What's this about Xehanort?"

A voice called out as someone entered the room. Both the wizard and king looked to the entrance and spotted the youth that just arrived.

Oddly-shape spiky brownish-blond hair and blue eyes the teen stood at the doorway looking between the two. Black hoodie with silver pauldron-like padding on the shoulders and white lining. Along with a blue navy shirt with a red center and black chaps with a blue center. Black fingerless gloves with white and yellow lines crossed on them. And finally, black-yellow shoes with silver soles and zippers running down from the top.

The chosen hero of light and Keyblade Hero, Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be retaking your test?" Mickey spoke up surprised to see Sora out of the Realm of Dreams at the moment.

The youth chuckled and rubbed his nose, "I'm kinda taking a short break right now."

"Forgive me, Mickey, but I've called Sora here to discuss a few things he needs to be made aware of," the elderly former Keyblade Master answered to inform Mickey of Sora's presence. Which the King nodded as he understood.

"So… what's the problem?" the Keyblade Hero wondered as he walked into the room. It looked serious to the young teen and he could tell given his time with them.

"We've learned the existence of a new Keyblade wielder in one of the worlds in the outer rims of space," Mickey explained to Sora. No harm of telling him that.

Sora brighten up upon hearing that and looked eager to leave, "Really?! Another Keyblade wielder? That's great. It means another friend to meet. If the guy's new and all I guess we should show them the ropes. I remember how tough it was in the beginning it was for me."

The two masters smiled. Leave it to Sora to also looking to befriend someone even if they haven't met yet. Sadly, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"However, we also learned that the Heartless and Nobodies have appeared in the world where that Keyblade wielder is dwelling," Master Yen Sid finally informed.

"What?!" the brown spiky-haired youth jumped in horror. His expression suddenly turning angry, "Does that mean Organization is there too?!"

"We don't know. The Nobodies are possibly scouting, but it's a matter of time before they learn of our new friend's existence," the mouse king explained to the boy with unease.

Sadly, Sora seemed more determined and eager to go, "But that person could be endangered by now! Shouldn't we go and get them now?"

Master Yen Sid raised his hand to quiet the boy and Sora looked taken aback by the gesture, "Be calm, Sora. It took a while to find where on that world our fledging wielder is and I will send you there. In time."

Sora still didn't look convinced.

"Meanwhile I will be sending Mickey on ahead to make sure there's a passage to get there and back safely. Sometimes the pathways to worlds, new and old, will constantly change over time and one must proceed with caution. Mickey will ascertain the situation and will teach our new friend the ways of the Keyblade," the old former master explained.

When Mickey was first called here his old master had informed him of training this new Keyblade wielder as best he can to ensure they can protect themselves. Hopefully he can convince the wielder to come with them if possible, but ultimately it is their choice.

"After that I would like to send you and Riku in the future to check in on our new Keyblade wielder. Think of it as additional training," Master Yen Side said with the same stoic expression.

The boy sighed in defeat, he understood but he really wanted to go out there and meet them, "I understand. But the moment you say the word I'll be ready to go!"

Both master chuckled at the boy's energetic response. Same old Sora.

"For now, Sora, I like to teach you something about the Keyblade I haven't gotten around to mentioning yet," the elderly wizard spoken up. A sly smile donning his face as he saw the boy's eyes lit up with interest, "It is the **Art of Keyblade Transformation**. I believe it's high-time you learn this advance ability of the Keyblade. After you learn it perhaps you can teach our new friend how to do it too."

"Wow," Sora looked thrilled to hear and learn something new about the Keyblade.

"As for Mickey, it would appear that the world we located our friend is somewhere you adventured a long time ago," the wise wizard turned to his friend and showed him the orb. Given a glimpse of the world.

Mickey pondered which world he meant as he had traveled all over the place in space, but the moment he looked into the orb he instantly remembered what world it was.

"Remnant."

"Remnant?" Sora looked puzzled. He never heard of that world before.

Mickey glanced over to Sora with a smile, "It's a very different kind of world… far beyond our own realm of worlds. I visited there a long time ago. I'll be happy to show you when you get there after your training."

The mouse king turned to leave. He had everything ready and just needed the location and pathway to get there. And now he has gotten it.

"Alright, take care yourself Mickey," Sora waved to the King as Mickey smiled back. The boy turned to Master Yen Side and grinned, "So when does my training start?"

The old wizard shook his head fondly and stood up, "It begins now."

Mickey made his to the door as a certain green cricket hopped on his shoulder.

"Ready to go your Majesty?" the well-dressed cricket bowed respectfully.

The king looked to his shoulder and nodded, "Yup. Let's get going Jiminy."

As he opened the door to leave, he uttered these words as he left.

"It would be great to see my old friend from there. I wonder if he kept his promise."

* * *

After the announcement at the Auditorium, night has fallen on Beacon Academy as all of the students get ready to go to bed. All switching from the casual wear to the pajamas.

The room was all lined up with futons spread evenly across the floor as most of the student have turned in for the night. While a few were still restless and walking around or doing other activities. Such as one girl writing a letter–the candles around the room keeping enough light to see.

Ruby laid on her futon as she wrote to all her friends back at Beacon. She sighed deeply about leaving them all behind. She switched out of her iconic outfit to her pajama which consist of black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowulf design in the middle along with white pants decorated with pink roses.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she suddenly flopped onto her futon right alongside her sister.

Like her sister, Yang swapped to her pajama outfit. It was a simple orange tank top and black boy shorts.

Ruby gave her a small smile, before returning to her letter, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

In the background some of the boys were stretching before heading to bed. All topless.

"I know I do," Yang purred loudly as she eyed all of the shirtless hunks in the room.

"Can you be any less shameless?" a voice spoke up from above them.

Both girls looked startled until they looked up and saw it was none other than their friend–Chris.

Ruby's eyes lit up with joy and jumped up on her feet and glomped the boy, "Chris! You're back!"

"Whoa!" the boy was nearly knocked over on his feet. "Is this going to be a thing with us, now?"

"Oh sorry!" the girl squeaked cutely and bashfully looked away. Poking her fingers together.

"You are too adorable for your own good," the boy commented slyly causing the girl to blush heavily.

"Oh my gosh, stop that already!"

The blonde lass giggled enthusiastically seeing her little sister interact with the boy in such a… personal manner. Looked like Ruby does indeed like him–in her eyes.

"Anyway, what happened to you? After Miss Goodwitch brought you to Ozpin's office we haven't seen you since. What were you doing? What did Ozpin want with you? Are you alright? You're not in trouble, are you?" the crimsonette started to rant worriedly as she incrementally got closer to his face.

The boy brought his hands up in front to calm the girl which relaxed her a bit, "Wow! Wow, come down my crimsonette-haired friend."

"Alright. Also, I don't think crimsonette is a word," Ruby pointed out.

"Well it is now."

Yang sat up and looked at the boy smiling, "So. Don't leave us in suspense. What did Ozpin want with you regarding the institution?"

"Oh. Nothing really. Just a few details he forgot to mention to me about them when he… forgot to say back where both Ruby and himself met him," the boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Really?" the crimsonette tilted her head. That seemed unlikely and Ozpin could've mentioned it tomorrow. Why was it important to pull Chris away to address that alone?

"Honest. Don't worry about. I'll be right there with you guys when we take our test," the boy smiled as he found an empty spot next to the girls. "Is… is that mine spot?"

"Yup!" Yang chimed in happily, "We made sure to save you one. I hope you didn't think we'd forget you, buddy-boy."

He shook his head, "Not at all."

He plopped down on his futon and laid on his back, hands resting behind his head. Closing his eyes and sighed peacefully.

"So that's what you're wearing?" Yang pointed to Chris current attire. He's out of his normal clothes to a simple black v-neck t-shirt and pajama bottoms with a grey camo pattern for it.

He opened one eye and looked at her, "Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wished I got to see you topless beforehand," the girl eyed him with slight hungry glint in her eyes, "Sure, you're not as big and muscular as the other guys. But you're just as attractive to look at like the others."

"Yang!" Ruby scolded her sister.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Har har. I prefer having a lean and sleek frame as I prefer speed and agility to move around quicker and dodge better. Besides I'm a little self-conscious about my body."

"Hey Chris! Welcome back!"

Everyone looked over to see Jaune in his blue full body pajama suit as he waved over to them.

"Yo Jaune!" the boy responded back as Jaune smiled, relieved to see he's alright, and walked over to where Pyrrha was lying down on her futon, reading a book, in her bronze-colored shorts and black tank top. Her hair was down and not tied up, but she kept that circlet on still. She waved towards Chris when their eyes locked and the boy responded in kind.

 _Nice to see them getting along so soon._

The eclipsed-hair boy glanced down to the letter Ruby was writing and Ruby looked to where he was staring out and let out a small cute 'Eep' as she scrambled to cover it.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mind to see what you were writing there," the boy apologized.

"Yeah, what are you writing there, sis?" Yang was quite curious to what her sister was writing.

Ruby looked between the two and sighed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to overact. It's just a letter to the gang back in Signal. I promise to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang teased. Which Ruby in response grabbed her pillow and hurled it into her face.

"Shut up!"

"I agree with Yang. That's so precious," Chris snickered while leaned up. The crimsonette girl blushed with embarrassed and answered the boy's teasing manner by grabbing his pillow and hurling into his face.

"Oh!"

"Not you too, Chris!" she pouted adorably, "I didn't take my friends to Beacon with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Do I not fall into that category as your friend?" the Keyblade wielder raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

Yang also added her two cents, "Yeah. And what about Jaune? He seems… nice."

"Way to put that in perspective, Yang," Chris rolled his eyes as Yang playfully shoved him away.

"Anyway. You made like two new friends here today, so plus two for friends Rubes," the older sister appeased to her sister to cheer her up, "That's a 200% increase."

Ruby flipped over on the futon and downheartedly sighed, "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative 'friend'. Down by one point."

"Doesn't that count as a 'rival' or 'enemy' really?" the boy commented in a pondering gesture.

Ruby started to open and close her mouth and shook her head, a small forlorn smile on her face, "I don't think it matters though."

"It's like what Chris said. All you have is two friends and one enemy, not bad all things considering," the lilac-eyed lass spoke her manner in an encouraging tone.

Another pillow to the face.

"Where did that one come from!?" Chris honestly asked as he could've sworn he didn't see it near her at all when he got here.

Pulling the pillow off of her face, Yang spoke up in a more mature and responsible older sister way, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

The sounds of a matchstick lightning up and a second later a corner of the room brighten up, as a black long hair girl with golden eyes in what appears to be a black yukata-like outfit.

"Speaking of. It's our 'friend' from early this morning who helped us out with Weiss," Chris mused as all three of them turned in the attention of the black-haired beauty.

"It's her…," Ruby sat up when she saw her.

"So, you guys had another friend. Another win for you, sis," Yang sprang up joyfully.

"Well… not really a friend per say," Ruby tried to dissuade the notion she was really friends with that girl, "She saw what happened to us with Weiss, but left before I got a chance to thank her myself."

"Well. Why don't we change that?" the busty beauty jumped up and pulled her sister off her futon.

"Hey, wait!" shocked by the sudden turn of events Ruby let out a mini-shriek, which was super cute, as her sister pulled her towards Blake, "What are you doing?"

"Hurry up, Chris! Or I'll drag you too!" Yang smiled in a half-teasing and half-threatening tone.

The boy blinked owlishly at first, then shrugged and followed them. He was planning on following them anyway, but he rather not have Yang tug him. The friendly 'pat' on the shoulder from the ship was a nice reminder _not_ to get her on bad side.

Looking ahead he noticed Blake had a black skirt for her pajama wardrobe and giving him, a full view of her legs and he gulped. _Damn, she has nice legs._

Blake, in the middle of her reading, lowered her book as the trio walked towards her. Her 'hidden' Faunus ears heard their conversation and looked unamused they would bother her over something small. They didn't need to thank her.

"Helloooo!" Yang sang in a friendly and cheery manner. Waving her hand to greet the book lover girl, "I believe you three all know each other!"

Ruby had her back turned away from Yang and the girl reading her book. Both upset and embarrassed that Yang dragged her over here and didn't want to show how flustered she is. Chris on the other hand was his snickering. Ruby catching his snickered glared at him in a mockingly manner and poked his arm repeatedly. Which all but served to make him laugh more.

Blake immediately recognized who the boy and girl were in front of them, "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

Ruby winced at first, but perked up _real_ quickly, "Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" she outstretched her hand for a handshake though it appeared that Blake was disinterested in it. Reeling her hand back sadly, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head instead, "But, you can just call me… crater…"

"Or _Sneeze-zilla_ as I say," Chris decided to chime in. Which prompted her to fold her arms and get within his space, standing on her tippy toes, as she pouted and cutely glare at him. The boy slyly looked away holding his laughter in. Yang started to snort when she heard the playful name 'Sneeze-zilla' and made her smile.

For the briefest second Blake had a very small smile before it vanished. She thought it was cute herself.

"J-Just call me Ruby, please," the crimsonette girl retracted.

The book reading girl distantly responded back, "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her sister. Seeing the conversation start to fall apart when it looked like it was going somewhere.

Ruby whispered back in frustration, "I don't know, help me!"

"Oh, for the love of…," Chris shook his head and sighed. Looked like I'll step in for a bit, "Anyway I never introduced myself. I'm Christopher Corona, but everyone calls me Chris. So nice to meet you. You've already met Ruby and that's her big sister Yang. What's your name if you don't mind us asking?"

Ruby mouthed the words 'Thank you, Chris' when he decided to step in to help her. Yang appreciated the gesture.

She seemed a little irritated, but hold her sigh and answered, "It's Blake."

The boy smiled, "Nice name. I like it. Especially your bow, it's neat."

"Thank you."

Ruby and Yang looked a little worried. Blake seem so distant and disinterested in them. Perhaps it was a bad time to talk to her.

"Soooo… nice night, don't you think?" Yang added in awkwardly.

"Yes. It's lovely," Blake stated as she looked up to them, "Almost as lovely as this book…"

Ruby and Yang continue to look at her while Chris glanced between them and sighed.

"That I will continue to read…," Blake continued. Nudging them with a subtle hint she wanted to read in peace.

However, Ruby and Yang didn't seem to realize it.

"Girls, that's the second hint," the off-world boy duly sighed.

"Hint?" the weapon frantic looked at him questionable as well as Yang who looked confused. Blake, on the other hand, looked relieved someone at least got it.

"Second?" Yang was the one to ask that.

He placed his palm on his forehead before answering them, "Yeah. Basically, she wants to get back to reading her book in peace. And we're kinda interrupting that."

"Oh," both of them said.

"Thank you. I didn't think they would catch on," Blake nonchalantly stated. She didn't mean to come off harsh or rude, but she was expecting some peace and quiet to read and wasn't planning on visitors.

"By the way, what book are you reading anyway?" Chris asked. Though he knew the answer anyway.

This actually got a positive reaction from the girl as she perked up with interest, her eyes lit up intrigued. "My book? Well it's about a man with two souls–"

 _ **Hey that's just like us!**_

"–each fighting for control over his body."

 _ **Or not like us. Nevermind.**_

The boy silently laughed to his guardian spirit's musing. He turned to Blake's book and folded his arms, "That's kinda interesting. Do you mind telling me the name of it? I would love to read about it later."

The cat ninja girl looked happy, "You enjoy reading books too?"

"Yeah. I love reading. Especially fantasy-based ones, or adventure stories, action, comedy, and a few other genres as well. I love well-written stories. Well like this old story back home about these stones that allow the users to travel through time and having to stop a great evil from the past that erasing their future," Chris began to explain. Each word increasing his excitement as he explained.

This got Blake's attention, "Oh? That sounds interesting. Can you tell me more?"

"Sure!" the boy surprisingly chirped with vigor, even Ruby and Yang were taken off, "Well you see here the protagonist meets this princess from the future who traveled to his time to get his help who had this special stone which is vital for protecting the future. One the princess had too to allow her to travel to the past. This emperor from the past wishes to use the stones to rewrite history to erase all humans and non-humans from existence."

"Non-humans?" Blake looked a little… miffed with that wording.

"Well, yeah, there's both Beastman beings, anthropomorphic animals, and Animal-type people like the Faunus. Then there's Dwarves, Elves, Robots, and other fantastical beings too. I think… it's been a long time, but I know there's more than humans in it," Chris explained. Knowing why Blake looked ready to deck him.

"Oh… how interesting," she seemed to ease out a bit and began to show more interest. Even Ruby and Yang were leaning in to hear more.

"As I was saying. The emperor had the third stone which allowed him to mess with time and slowly destroy the future. The boy, who's an inventor, and the princess travel across the land finding as much information to find what time period he is and how to further strengthen the stones' powers to get there. While battling against the emperor's minions who wish to overturn the world like him," Chris continue to narrator.

The way he was telling a small portion of the story was riveting and detailed. Blake was getting more invested in this strange story she's never heard before including both Ruby and Yang who took a seat and listened intently.

"When they finally arrived in the past on the super train to harasses their time stones, they arrived in desolated past in a ruin castle where the emperor lived."

"Wait… he lived in a battered ruin, why?" Ruby asked only to be shushed by Yang and Blake. "Sorry!"

"Then they met the emperor and to their shock… he was just a Rabbit Beastman kid. One of the moon. No older than maybe 10 or 12 and he was the one causing everyone to suffer in the future," the boy said with a sad expression.

"Wait, it was a kid the whole time?!" Ruby jumped up in shock.

The eclipsed-hair boy shushed her, "Quiet Ruby! Keep your voice down."

Even Blake and Yang shared Ruby's shock. That was not what they were expecting.

"But, yes, he was a kid. Both the boy and princess seemed hesitant at first, but a battle between them commenced and the Beastman kid lost the battle. Or so it would seem. He manages to trick them and steal their time stones and combined all three to grant him all their power and transform himself into a more powerful. He gained a more human-like appearance, with griffon-like wings on his back, and an adult form."

"Ooh," the crimsonette hummed with interest.

"Dang, this is getting good but at the same time bad," Yang could hardly sit at the edge of her seat.

Blake was totally hooked with the story. It felt both nostalgic, sad and painful to hear.

"The heroes retreated and came up with a new plan. However, when they returned to the past to try again they meet with the spirit of the late human queen of ruled these lands and showed them memories of what happened. It was revealed that the queen took in the Beastman kid when he was caught stealing from her gardens for food and allowed him to stay. The two soon formed a strong bond of friendship and she became like a mother to the boy. The two were happy together," Chris regaled the story of a video game he played a long time ago that he loved. It had a good story in his opinion and he didn't mind sharing it with them.

"But something happened didn't it?" Blake asked, sensing where this story was going.

Chris nodded, "Yes. The kingdom was in possession of the time stone and so invading human kingdom came and started to kill everyone in their place to take the stone for themselves for its power. The queen ordered all of the citizens to flee the country. She gave the time stone to the Beastman boy for safe-keeping, but the boy refused and adamantly didn't want to abandon her. Sadly, he could not change her mind as she stood behind to protect her kingdom. When the dust settled, everyone was dead. Including the queen whom he loved."

Ruby started to tear up hearing how it happened. Yang felt angry over the events, even though it was a fictional tale. While Blake had a deep-seated understanding glint in her eyes. What a tragic tale.

"The Beastman boy lamented that he wasn't strong enough. However, he blamed it on humans as they the ones to steal everyone from him. The queen he loved as a mother, the home he lost, and the friends. So, he decided to erase all humans from existence and those who ally themselves with them. Believing that humans were the root of all evil with their greed," he finished.

"Wow… that's… just sad," the crimsonette girl lamented.

"Yeah, I could kinda relate with the guy and why he wanted to do what he did," the blonde nodded solemnly. "Doesn't mean I would forgive him for what he's doing."

Blake had a look of understanding in her eyes. She could definitely relate to the Antagonist even if his methods were wrong. "So, what happens next?"

"Well… I'll finish the story at other time. It is getting late. Plus, I can't fully remember the story from back home so I kinda added a few things. I'll tell you the ending later. But I do have other stories to share if you like," Chris yawned. Feeling a little sleepy himself.

"Aw, boo!" Ruby pouted. She wanted to hear the end of it.

"I see," Blake sighed. She really wanted to hear the end of it, "Still thank you for sharing that. I wouldn't mind hearing more stories you know."

"Certainly," Chris smiled.

"What a riveting tale that was, right Ruby?" Yang glanced over to Ruby who stood up.

"Yeah. Like the ones you've read to me as a little girl. I love books, especially stories of heroes and monsters," the girl reminisced about the good old days, "They're one of the reasons why I want to become a Huntress."

"And why is that?" the Faunus girl asked in a more friendly manner. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will," Ruby humbled said, "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protected themselves."

Blake seemed intrigued, "That's very ambitious for a child." Then her eyes lowered in a sad distant cast, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

 _ **But weren't the original fairy tales, dark fantasy stories?**_

 _Quiet you!_

Ruby didn't look dissuaded and simply smiled brightly, "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

Yang couldn't contain how proud and happy for her little sister that she swooned over her, "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

She suddenly lifted Ruby into the air and gave her a big hug. Ruby didn't appreciate it and wrestled to get out of her sister's death bear hug. "Cut it out!"

In an almost cartoonish fashion they created a dust bunny smog around them as they tussled and turned other and Yang enjoyed every bit of teasing her sister while Ruby tried to escape.

"Oh, for goodness's sake," the boy rubbed his temples, "What am I going to do with these two."

Blake simply giggled at the display of sisterly love between the two.

"Sorry, about that…"

"No worries, it's been a pleasure to meet you Chris, Ruby, Yang…"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" an icy-cold voiced yelled at them. And all-too-familiar one. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

It was Weiss. Dressed in a faded blue nightgown.

When both Weiss noticed who it was and Yang did too they both exclaimed, "Oh, not you again!"

"Seriously? Again? I'm beginning to think you're stalking us," the boy shrugged jokingly.

"Excuse me!? Don't flatter yourselves! I have better things to do than following you people around. Especially when we're trying to get some sleep here!" Weiss hissed at the boy. She really did not like him.

Ruby realized she was right shushed everyone, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed at her, "Oh, now you're on my side."

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister!? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"You do realize you're the one shouting right?" the boy commented, but was ignored. Chris brought his face into his hands and shook it, "Sweet merciful heavens. It never stops."

Blake knowing she'll never get back to her book now grabbed the candle she lit.

"I am so sorry about all this," the boy bowed respectfully and apologetic to Blake.

She shook her head, "No worries. At least I got to hear an interesting story I never thought to hear. Tell me more next time."

"Certainly. As long as you tell me some of the books you. I'm curious to see what amazing stories I'm missing out from my life."

The dark-haired girl smiled as she blew out the candles. And the darkness entered the ballroom for everyone to sleep peacefully.

Except for a trio of girls arguing all night all.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02 END**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:** It has begun! Chris has finally reached Beacon is about to take his initiation test along with Ruby and the gang. However just when things get started his test is interrupted by a group of familiar enemies of the Keyblade. But it's not just them… even the white and blue ones have joined in the fray and it's too much even for him!

Keeping everyone safe from not just the Grimm, but the creatures of darkness too is too much for the lone and inexperience Keyblade wielder to handle.

But just then someone appears before him to lend a helping hand! And it's a mouse with round ears with a golden Keyblade…? Could it be…!

Next time on RWBY: Key of c-H-rimson, " **Chapter 3: Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed! Oh my!"**.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello again my lovely readers! I am so sorry for the terrible long wait for this chapter, but a long was going on which made me busy to writing this chapter on and off. But I won't bore you with the details.**

 **I didn't mind to take my time writing this chapter. It should've been done WAY sooner, but I got busy with some new games like Zone of the Enders: The 2** **nd** **Runner MARS edition and Marvel's Spider-Man. Oh my god, I love those games. Just finished 100% Spider-Man as well and it's the best Spidey game yet. One of the reasons why it took so long. Too much gaming.**

 **I'm surprise some people seem to want an OC x Harem (mainly team RWBY) story the most or at least Chris x Ruby. Truth be told I'm not sure yet, I AM leaning mostly towards a Harem, but we'll see. I'm going to do some 'Ship Teases' here and there like in this chapter regarding Chris and Ruby which was fun to do! I like actively building up their relationships and seeing where it takes them.**

 **Now for the relationships themselves, while I'm thinking of it and when I get there, I can see Chris x Blake being a thing considering what plans I got for that. Mainly to do with the 'lack' of discrimination in the series which I want to address in this story. My OC dislikes prejudice and ostracizing and this resonates with Blake and takes an interest in him. Don't worry I plan to tease Yang (which I kinda did) and Weiss later down the lines including a few other females that got my interest.**

 **I might just do a multiple ending to the pairings so at least everyone got their OTP in their hearts in this story.**

 **I'm taking notes to address the issues from the story that other many talented and insightful people have pointed out to help improve and fix the problems the show had with the writing. I'm not perfect, but I'll do my best. An example involves Weiss saying 'there's no such thing as magic', but I'm going to rework it as 'Semblances are an off-shoot of magic and no one has ever used real magic since they've been lost and devolved into myth' to make more sense of the world.**

 **I was originally NOT going to add Sora into this chapter, but I decided you know what? Why not? Plus, it gave me the idea to incorporate some ideas as well and I wanted to introduce him earlier as a cameo. Don't worry I plan to have him show up on Remnant sometime in the future along with Riku, but for now just Mickey.**

 **I also debating of adding Donald and Goofy in the chapter too, but decided against it. I'm using the end of Kingdom Hearts 2.8's ending as to why is that. For those of you who don't know I suggest you play the game yourselves and find out or watch a video of that ending. So far not sure if I will have Donald and Goofy in the story aside from talking to either Yen Sid or Mickey at the Tower.**

 **I'm not sure when and how Sora learns about Keyblade Transformations in KH3, but here in my story I'm spicing things up and changing a few things so Sora learns about the Transformations here earlier. Which later he'll teach to my OC. Currently my OC can barely get the Gun forms down on his own yet and will be his only Keyblade Transformation for the time being.**

 **Speaking of which I'm surprised no one is talking about Leveling Up Keyblades in Kingdom Hearts 3. I thought that would be bigger news and everyone talking about it. Honestly when I heard it while writing parts of this chapter I wanted to include that new info and sort of shoehorned it in. Though I did my best to make it feel sort of natural too. The whole strengthening and swapping abilities for Keyblades was NEVER part of the original plan of this chapter.**

 **Especially Ability Swapping on Keyblade. Someone suggested doing that when they heard about leveling up Keyblades and it stick with me that I had to try that out in my story.**

 **I honestly wanted to write a shorter chapter, but one thing lend to another and became another long one. Also I didn't plan on writing my OC telling a story at the end to Blake and it just popped into my head a few days ago so I added it in. Maybe a bit shoehorned in, but I like it. Though I thought up different lines for it, but sadly I was at work so I couldn't write them down.**

 **For those who guessed from the vague plotlines I mentioned in the story Chris was mentioning. It's Dark Cloud 2 or in Japan Dark Chronicles for PS2. For those who guessed it right first when reading it give yourself a pat on the back and internet cookie.**

 **I'll write chapter 3 when I can, but I'm going to take a break.**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakamas! Laters!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the RWBY and Kingdom Hearts franchise nor its characters and lore. This story is purely for entertainment. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Disney/Square Enix and their respective creators. I only own my original characters and elements to the story.**

 **Time Stamp Start:** August 7, 2018

 **Time Stamp Finished:** September 21, 2018

 **Time Stamp Posted:** September 21, 2018

 **UPDATE STAMP POST:** September 21, 2018 (3:17pm)

 ***EDIT UPDATE:** Sorry for the late update. Had work in the morning when I posted this so I couldn't come back to correct some things.

For those of you JUST reading this after the update let me explain. I was not entirely happy how the last scene sort of went when I finished writing along with a few other details. The more I thought the more I realized I made a few mistakes I needed to change. Like Ruby stomping on Chris' foot. When I wrote it I didn't think much of it, sadly because it was so early in the morning and didn't sleep, I realized it was out-of-character of her so I needed to change that.

Along with a scene missing which involved Yang teasing about Chris's body which I forgot to add the first time around.

I did a few corrections here and there and added a few more lines. Nothing too detailed, but to improve the story a bit. Sorry, I rushed it in the end because I was so close to finishing it before I had work morning, which resulted in my having 2 – 3 hours of sleep which is bad to do, so my mind was repeating what I needed to fix while on the job. I apologize it's a bad habit of mine.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this slight improve and for those re-reading and thinking something was different. Well here's your answer!

 ***SECOND UPDATE:** Wow! Apparently, I made a small continuity error with my second chapter that collided with my first chapter a bit. It was when Ozpin uttered the words "May your heart be your guiding key" and Chris looked shock. When I was thinking of writing Yang bringing it up with him I realized I had him said it in Chapter 1, even if it was under his breath, and Ozpin heard it. In a way Chris would realize he said it to him and he knew those words, but it wouldn't have the same impact when I wrote it at the announcement. This is also because I wanted to deviate from the original source a little to change a few things and I didn't plan ahead resulting in this continuity error with the story.

So I went back to Chapter 1 and rewrote it to him thinking the words instead and changing a bit with Ozpin and Glynda's reactions.

One of the best parts of writing fanfictions is that you can go back and re-edit mistakes in your past chapters to correct the story you had laid out. Though I try to avoid making mistakes, but I'm one guy writing super lengthy chapters and it sometimes slips my mind. I'm surprised no one caught on to that mistake, then again it was in small scenes so I guess it could be overlooked. My apologizes my faithful readers!


End file.
